New Line of Work
by Superpsych96
Summary: Shawn Spencer is caught in the middle of trouble, and is offered a way out. Help the law catch people like him. Just a warning, I stole Supernatural's Dean Winchester. Only him though, so I don't think this counts as a x-over. If so I'll change it. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then. So here's a new story. There's a catch though... I'm stealing Dean Winchester. He's fun to write and I want him in here. He's going to be like Travis from the Rebuild. Sometimes he's in, but he's not a major focus.**

**More on my Dean steal. He's all I'm taking. And the Impala. No monsters or anything. If we don't like it or you want to see more Dean... that's why we have reviews. **

**And... the race is on!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn Spencer looked across the apple orchard that spanned across the front yard of his safe house, thinking about the next couple of days. He planned to disappear after this one, never to be seen again, or be the next D.B. Cooper.

The yard was quiet as always, and there was no sign of the black Impala he eagerly waited for.

"He's not here yet? He must be out of his damn mind!" Shawn's childhood friend seemed perplexed as he came to lean next to Shawn on the railing.

"Relax Gus, Dean will get here in time." Shawn assured him.

"I'm not sure I'm feeling this one, Shawn." Gus said sternly.

"You never feel it, buddy. You haven't 'felt it' in five years." Shawn shook off.

Shawn squinted and looked ahead. Dust began to cloud further down the long dirt road that led to the farm house.

"I told you he'd..." Shawn stopped mid sentence, catching something else in the dust. Three cars, two with flashing lights. "Gus we got to go!"

"What about Dean?" Gus questioned as Shawn went upstairs and grabbed their gear.

"We're just going to have to hope, Gus. We have to go." Shawn pulled Gus forward and out the back door to where the blue Echo was hidden.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The black Impala flew up the dirt road to the waiting house that seemed to be deserted, minus the yellow crime scene tape.

Dean slowly opened the door, no cop cars could be seen, but it could still be a trap. "Shawn, Gus!" Dean shouted for the pair, but there was no reply.

"Stay here and shout if you see anything?" Dean asked of his brother and partner.

The house seemed deserted on the inside as it had outside. Dean saw no sign of struggle or a fight. Maybe Shawn and Gus had made it out. Of coarse the farm had no signal, that's why he didn't bother calling in the first place.

"House is dead, man." Dean said to himself and went back to the car and watched the house just a little longer, seeing it was no longer safe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two suits walked into the NYPD office, not satisfied with the day.

"At least we found their New York hideout. That's something, right?" the bubbly new agent asked her superior.

"No O'Hara, it really isn't." Lassiter grouched, seemingly never in a good mood. "If we had Spencer or Winchester, that would be something. Hell, I'd even settle for Guster."

"We'll get them, Carlton." Juliet tried to sound hopeful, still fresh in the Bureau.

"O'Hara, I have been on this gang for three years. I have gotten close before, but I have never got them. I thought my day had come three times in the last year. Lesson one, don't get ahead of yourself."

Juliet simply rolled her eyes at her pessimistic partner. This was going to be a long career.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dean, I don't know how but they found the house." Shawn told him as they met at a designated hole in the wall diner in the New York outer district.

"Yeah, I found that out for myself. Had the place all taped up." Dean said, taking a mouth full of the coffee sitting in front of him.

"What's next then, do we go through with the plan then?" Shawn asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, one more." Dean promised, digging into his blueberry pie.

"So what then? We go for one last job and disappear to Fiji or something? Canada?" Gus questioned, sipping his coffee as well.

"Something like that." Dean nodded.

"We have enough of me and Despereaux's investments that we can keep the Jimmy Stewart Foundation alive." Gus commented.

Dean slammed his mug down and dragged a hand across his face before getting up. "Alright, let's do this then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet was relieved to enjoy a night out with the girls. Hell, she might even meet a guy.

Those little thoughts ran through her head when she spotted someone across the room watching her. She smiled sweetly, the mysterious guy smiling back in his own charming way. That hair!

Juliet was surprised later on the dance floor when a slow song came on and her friends' dance circle broke. What surprised her was the gentle but larger hand that took hers.

"May I have this dance?" Juliet found herself looking into the most mischievous green eyes she had ever seen.

Juliet smiled and accepted, holding him as he took her across the floor slowly. "Can I get a name to work with, instead of just calling you green eyes?"

"Name's Shawn. What about you, Blondie? What's yours?" Shawn asked just as quickly.

"Juliet." Shawn smiled at the pretty name to match the beautiful girl. Juliet, he could work with Juliet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The night wore on and Shawn and Juliet didn't separate. Shawn didn't tell Juliet any lies when she asked about his childhood or any of that, but he did avoid his present and near past.

"Tell me Shawn, what do you do for a living?" Juliet asked him harmlessly as they slow danced. Dinner and dance places like this were hard to find, and that's why both of them loved the old, silly places.

Shawn rolled his eyes here and there, thinking of a loophole to the question. "I travel around quite a bit, I see a lot of new people." Shawn began to find his tongue. "I'm an investor, I do a lot of bank work. It's not very exciting, Juliet."

Juliet frowned at him, not too pleased about how he found his own life. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"It's time for a new line of work, I think. I want to settle down, spend some time off the road." Shawn told her the whole truth, no dodges on that one.

The last song of the night came to an end and the pair separated, Shawn holding Juliet at arm's length. "Tonight was the best night I've had in a long time, Juliet. I never expected to find a fun and intelligent girl like you in a stuffy place like this." Shawn said, fighting with his tie.

"Well Shawn, I was hoping to meet a guy tonight... and you far passed my expectations. Thanks for tonight." Juliet stepped closer and kissed his cheek lightly, her lips slightly lingering.

Well fuck, that wasn't fair. Why'd she have to go and do that? "If you warn me next time, that might end a little differently." Shawn warned her, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked, smirking adorably and her voice daring him. Juliet leaned forward again, giving him more than enough time to meet her soft red lips with his.

"That's about what I was thinking." Shawn said, holding her hand as far back as he could before letting go. "Good night, Jules." Shawn said before making an exit.

"Good night, Shawn." Juliet whispered quietly to the empty room, the lights coming brighter above her as the place prepared to close down. She wished she could have seen him in the full light. She swore she'd that face, but with the lights on she could have been sure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What time did you get in last night, anyway?" Dean asked as he stood in front of a suit case, pearl handled pistol in hand. "Gus was in before you."

"It was pretty late, man." Shawn said with a lion sized yawn, putting his own pistol in the side holster he hid under his plaid shirt. "I met a girl last night guys. She was awesome."

"Did you two just talk or did you, uh..." Gus asked awkwardly, not caring for too much information but a tiny bit curious.

"No way dude, Shawn doesn't have 'just got laid' face." Dean answered for Shawn.

"Dean's right, and she wasn't like that. She was sweet, and classy and fun and man was she hot. But she wasn't the wine and sleep type." Shawn shrugged, remembering the blonde from last night fondly.

He would have liked her to be both kinds of girl, but part of him was glad she wasn't. He'd like one girl he met to be like that.

Shawn had bigger things to worry about, like why he had just armed himself. This was going to be the last job before he, Gus and Dean could just disappear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Dean strolled up to the tellers of the old bank like the usual clients.

"Afternoon Miss." Shawn greeted with a winning smile.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the older lady asked just as pleasantly.

"Me and my friend here would like to make an account withdrawal." Dean told her, joining his friend and partner.

"Okay, if you'll give me your names and the amount you would like to withdrawal..." the sweet old lady turned to the computer.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, and this is my business associate Dean Winchester." Shawn said smoothly.

The teller looked up in realization at the names. How did she not recognize them first thing!

"If you and your friends would be so kind as to fill up these two duffels, that'd be great." Dean smiled at her, no hate or malice. That confused her.

"Oh, stop right there lady." Dean ordered as she removed her wallet. "We don't want your money or anybody else's. Just the bank's."

"Can anybody here show my buddy Alfonsola Rabiera to the safe please?" Shawn asked another of the tellers. "Oh, damn it." Shawn mumbled under his breath.

"I thought I recognized you." Juliet smiled at him, gun in hand and aimed right at him. "I kissed a national renowned killer. Not everyone can say that."

"Shawn, we have..." Dean stopped midsentence, Lassiter's gun in his back and Shawn at gunpoint too. "Well isn't this just great." Dean threw his hands up in exasperation... and because you know, a cop had a gun in his back.

"Where's Gus?" Shawn asked, looking around.

"Gus shagged ass and ran." Dean replied, happy one of them got out.

"Well O'Hara, we just got the biggest bank team since Dillinger." The pride was evident in his voice, but his face staid ever stoic.

"I told you we would." Juliet acknowledged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean and Shawn trudged behind the other prisoners as they got onto the transport bus.

"Have fun you two!" Lassiter called as the door closed behind them. His jaw tightened in anger when Shawn flipped him off with both hands, the prisoners on the bus erupting with laughter.

Juliet couldn't believe she had been falling all over a man who was a national celebrity. For robbing banks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Prison isn't all that bad, man." Dean shared his thoughts.

"I'm not a fan of this orange or the food, but besides that I can't complain." Shawn agreed. "I've put on five pounds from working out every day. I'm getting PUMPED!" Shawn flexed his newly earned arms.

"Easy there tiger." Dean told him, looking around the lunch room. "No one's even tried to step to us yet."

"That's because we're national, Dean. We're not low level neighborhood gang bangers." Shawn explained, downing his pitiful milk carton. "We've had on camera shoot outs and physical altercations with the police. No one wants to take a shot at us, man."

Dean rolled his neck, earning a satisfying crack. "It's getting a little dry in here, that's all."

"Dean Winchester, are you already tired of prison?" Shawn asked in mock disbelief.

"Hey! Spencer, Winchester." A guard came up to the nearly empty table, Billy club in hand. "You hot some visitors."

Dean turned to Shawn, feeling a little uneasy. "Who has the clearance to see us? This is one of the country's highest security joints."

"Maybe we're getting a pineapple for good behavior. I think I'm going through withdrawal, man." Shawn convulsed falsely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lassiter, Jules." Shawn smiled as he and Dean were shackled to the legs of the steel table. "The Feds who put us away three months ago."

"Enjoying every minute." Dean flashed Lassiter a fake, overly happy smile.

"Cut the crap, Frank and Jesse." Lassiter ordered, causing Shawn to throw up 'we got a bad ass' hands. Dean just smirked aggravatingly.

"And what can we do for you fine people, who think this is more important than lunch time." Dean leaned forward in anticipation.

"We need your... expertise." Juliet began. "There's a copycat gang out there, and we need what you know."

Shawn leaned back as much as the chair and shackles would allow. "You want us, to tell you how to catch Us.O?" Shawn smiled as the irony hit him.

"Carlton, they're not going to help us." Juliet whispered as they turned their backs to the table.

"Don't turn your back on us, that's rude." Shawn protested.

"We know the back scratching game. What kind of bone do we get?" Dean asked when they faced them again.

Carlton rolled his head side to side in thought. "O'Hara, see what we can do for Mr. Spencer here. I'll take Winchester next door."

Dean was unlocked and escorted out, Lassiter on his heels.

"Alright Shawn, what's it going to take to get you to help us?" Juliet sat down, sounding exasperated.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn looked at her perplexed and arms crossed.

"You're already on the inside, and I don't think there's much we can do for you and Winchester." Juliet stopped for a second and just watched him, wondering what a guy like him was doing here.

Something about Shawn and Dean didn't add up. They were polite to the tellers, didn't even want their money. They didn't even draw their guns the day they were brought in.

"If they're copycats, no one is getting hurt, so it's not my problem. As soon as there's a body, I'll help you. But I'm not giving a freebie when I know what you can do for me." Shawn shook his head, before resting his chin on his arms and looking up at her.

"What do you mean you know?" Juliet questioned with a scrunched face.

"My dad was a cop in Santa Barbara, California. I know the books as well as you and Bean Pole over there. I knew Lassie since he was a beat cop." Shawn said a little heated, thinking of how he got here in the first place.

"I remember him telling me you were personal. He worked with a Spencer." The lights came on in her head. "Shawn, you don't actually seem like a bad guy. That night at the dance hall, be that guy. Do the right thing." Juliet was near begging.

"Can I go back to my cell, please?" Shawn tried to stand up, but his chains wouldn't let him.

This sight upset Juliet. He was a criminal, yeah. But he wasn't some kind of sick murderer. "Shawn, think about this. Please. For yourself if nothing else. This can be huge for you and Dean."

Shawn said nothing else but looked down, not willing to go on nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What'd you tell her? Anything?" Dean asked as they were paraded back to their cells.

"Nadda." Shawn said shortly, not much for talk.

"That's my boy." Dean chuckled before continuing. "Man, that Lassiter guy. What. A. Duesh."

"Watch it Winchester." The guard warned.

"Ooh, come on Billy. You know I like it rough." Dean shot back, not too worried. Or at all, for that matter.

"I got off lucky with the smooth interrogation." Shawn said with a smile, happy to remember the pretty face over what was said.

"She was pretty hot, Shawn. Try to make a move?" Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Remember that girl I said I met the night before we were brought down?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Dean wasn't quite following.

"That was her." Shawn looked anywhere but at Dean, knowing his chin was damn near on the floor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well there we have it folks, first chapter of my new story. **

**What are your thoughts, hope, dreams, tears or fears for this story? I'd love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at the banks they've nailed, O'Hara. This string doesn't mean anything." Carlton stared down the map as if it could talk.

"We're missing something, staring us right in the face and we're not seeing it." Juliet patiently studied the map full of pins. "Carlton, maybe we should go back again." Juliet suggested, shrugging and seeing no other option.

"I don't know word for word what Spencer told you, but we're not going to get anything from him. He said they'd do it under one condition, but that he wouldn't give." Carlton had no other option, and this wouldn't be the first time drove a dead end twice to find it went through.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean sat complacently, almost like a vegetable on the couch and could not be removed from the TV. This was his and Shawn's only day of the week in the day room.

Shawn's eyes never left the TV, but his push-ups were continuous. He kept talking about his 'Escape From Alcatraz' body.

Dean and Shawn were both a little surprised, but refused to halt their activity... or the lack there of.

"It's open!" Dean called and heavy steel door opened to their most frequent visitors. "Agents, what can we do for you today?" Dean asked snarkily.

"Lassie, Jules!" Shawn greeted happily. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Listen up Hatfield and McCoy. Your descendants hit a fifth spot and got away without a trait. They have taken $500,000. Our Director has given us any bargaining chips besides full pardon." Lassiter shot out quickly.

"We have a time pattern, but no idea where they're going to next." Juliet admitted, sounding defeated.

"Five banks?" Dean asked, shutting off the TV and turning around. "They're about to switch their time pattern. The job is in two months." Dean turned back to the TV. "That's your one freebie."

"Spencer, this is serious! Stop doing pushups!" Lassiter barked.

"Suck it, Lassie. Suck my massive shoulders!" Shawn yelled defiantly. He was getting good at durability and endurance. He didn't have much else to do in cell life.

"Mr. Winchester, you said you had one condition." Juliet remembered. "If it's within reason, we will grant it to you and Mr. Spencer."

The TV turned off again and Dean turned around, face like stone. "When we're on the job for you, we want out."

"What? You can't be serious." Lassiter said disbelievingly.

"I'm serious, dude. When we're on your clock, we want to be out there. When you don't need us, we'll come back without a fight."

"Sounds fair to me." Shawn jumped up, tired and red faced. "I have a special gift, the Sweetness. And it doesn't work behind these walls."

"That's a big trade, you understand that, right?" Juliet asked, looking them both down for any kind of deception.

"We'll have to call Director Vick on this one." Lassiter reached for his cell phone. "O'Hara." He flicked his neck towards the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Listen to me, Agent Lassiter." Director Karen Vick was strict even for a Director. "You are to grant them temporary leave, but they are never out of sight. Do you understand me? Winchester and Spencer are to be under constant watch."

"My thoughts exactly, Director." Lassiter agreed. "Agent O'Hara and I will see personally to their supervision."

"Glad to hear it. Now get my damn copycats."

The line went dead and Lassiter smiled victoriously to his young partner.

"We got them?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Damn right we do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good news, Clyde and Clyde." Lassiter said entering the room again. "Your condition has been accepted. But don't see this as a holiday."

Shawn smiled ear to ear at Juliet and held out his arms to be uncuffed.

"Not so fast Spencer." Lassiter warned, starring him down. "You know when, maybe you know where."

Shawn asked as to where they had hit already.

"Cincinnati, Cleveland, Atlanta, Denver, and Cleveland again." Juliet said remembering off the top of her head. Reading the file back and forward had advantages.

Dean laughed quietly, almost unheard. "Freaking hate that town."

Shawn closed his eyes and saw the past fly by, remembering the nationwide tour with Dean. "Seattle." Shawn announced, eyes flying open.

"Seattle?" Dean said catching on. "That was America tour stop six, right?" Shawn smiled in confirmation. "They're copying our same route."

"That's where you'll get them." Shawn said with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Nearly 2 months later...**

Shawn was awoken by a jingling set of keys and the heavy bars being pushed to the side.

He opened his eyes, and saw a blur, unadjusted still from sleep. "Close the damn door, Frank! I'm pretty sure it's not lunch yet, man." Shawn covered his eyes and rolled over like he had something to hide.

"Shawn, come on. It's me." Juliet said stepping in. "Nice place." she joked, taking in the cell.

Shawn rolled over to face his favorite Federal agent. "How can I be used by the law today?" he joked, not seeing any harm in it.

"Go on, get dressed." Juliet told him with a little smile, handing him his old street clothes.

"Um, what?" Shawn took the clothes cautiously, watching her suspiciously.

"You can't go to Seattle in prison orange, Shawn. People will stare."

Shawn's eyes popped at their promise being held. "I'm actually, we're actually going?"

Juliet just smiled and lifted herself on her toes before coming back down. She wasn't so sure why she was so happy about this. There was something about this Shawn Spencer guy. She had a good feeling about him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter's Ford pulled up to JFK Airport, causing Dean to grab the edge of his seat.

"Dude, come on. You have to get over it sometime." Shawn whispered to his partner in the back seat.

"No, no I don't." Dean argued back.

"What's the problem back there, ladies?" Lassiter watched them in the rearview from over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Dean has a pathological fear of flying." Shawn said like it was no big deal.

"Just take me back to prison." Dean told them, not even kind of joking.

"You would rather go back to prison than get on a plane?" Juliet asked disbelieving.

"Damn right." Dean shot back, serious as all Hell. "If I had Baby, I'd beat you there."

"Who's 'Baby'?" Carlton asked, not sure if it was important or not.

"Dean's car." Shawn said, a large fan of the old muscle car itself. The '67 Impala was like Dean's own child.

Lassiter's foot on the break caused them to come to a halt, all making to move but Dean.

"Come on son!" Shawn shouted at his stubborn, usually tough as nails partner. Shawn rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "Dude, don't Gus right now."

"I'm not getting on the flying metal death trap. If people were meant to fly, we'd have wings." Dean declared like it was a no brainer.

"I'm not driving from New York to Washington. Not going to happen." Lassiter put his foot down.

Well this sure was a conundrum. "I'm not driving and we sure as Hell won't let him go." Lassiter turned to Juliet. "Any ideas, Mother Theresa?"

Juliet thought for a moment before the light bulb turned on. "Just one." she smiled and got in the car next to him.

Dean wouldn't turn to face her, expecting some kind of lecture on him being a bitch or why he had to do it.

"Hi." she said flatly with a friendly smile.

"Um, hi." Dean said, unsure of what to expect.

"Would you go on the plane if you didn't have to be awake?"

"Shawn's not going to knock me out when we're on board. We talked about that earlier." Dean crossed his arms.

Juliet held up a small bottle and gently smiled.

"I'm cool with getting drugged." Dean nodded, seeing this as the best option.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The plane touched down as Dean's eyes slowly opened.

"Morning honey." Shawn was smiling at him and holding his hand.

"Shawn, get the Hell out of here." Dean pulled his arm back like he had been burned. "Are we here?"

"We're here." Juliet tried to hold back a smile at the way these two acted. They weren't monsters or killers, she didn't know what to categorize them as. They were like celebrities. People on the plane mumbled about them in passing, thinking they were Spencer and Winchester but not too sure.

Shawn stood up and stretched like a big cat, nearly bumping Lassiter in the seat ahead of him.

"Easy there, Shiva." Lassiter shot him a warning glance. "I will use assault as a reason to discharge my weapon in your face."

Juliet found it weird how Shawn's partner and friend of five years could laugh at a death threat.

"I like this guy." Dean pointed at Lassiter, but facing Shawn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The squad pulled up to the Seattle Police Station in a rental, just like Lassiter's New York car.

"So uh... Carlton." Dean began but was stopped immediately.

"Agent Lassiter." the older man corrected.

"Lassiter, I don't get you. How can you just leave your car at home? Don't you feel... dirty?"

"Don't get me wrong, Winchester. I love my car, but the job doesn't allow it to be my only transportation." Lassiter thought for a moment before adding "It's like being in the military and not being able to see your wife."

"It's really not." Shawn whispered to Juliet while in the back seat.

"You were in the army?" Juliet whispered back, completely surprised.

"No, but I know that's a terrible analogy." Shawn finished before they exited the car and went to the front doors.

"Nobody say anything." Lassiter pointed at the two tow alongs.

"We'll be quiet as a church mouse on Sunday. Unless that mouse goes to a Baptist church, then we're going to be singing hymns to high Heaven." Shawn said as if it made perfect sense.

Juliet looked at him like he was nuts. Hell, she was starting to think Shawn WAS nuts. Dean seemed relatively normal, but Shawn did at first as well.

Lassiter gave Shawn one more long, deathly stare down before they headed inside.

It didn't take long before they were shown to the chief of the Seattle PD.

"What is this, a joke? Two Federal agents and Shawn Spencer and Dean Winchester walk into a police station." the chief said with a smile.

"That's a bit long for an opener, don't you think?" Dean asked, his face serious.

"Ooh, how about two Feds and an ocelot walk into a..." Shawn tried to start, but was cut off.

"Remember when I told you two to shut up?" Lassiter didn't even look at the pair. "Well Chief, had we had any sign of the suspects around town? Sighting reports or anything?"

"Have your people call the bank manager, ask if they've had any recent applications." Dean threw in, wondering just how far these copycats could go.

"They should have been submitted anytime within two weeks ago." Shawn added, surprised when they weren't given an old fashioned Lassiter tongue lashing.

"What's the date anyway?" Dean asked, trying to think back. "You lose track of time in the joint.

"May 3rd, 4th maybe?" Shawn guessed, not too sure himself.

"It's March 26th, Shawn." Juliet corrected him, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Things change in the pokie, Jules!" Shawn yelled back in his w.

"We've had nothing but the word of these two, that anything is going to happen here." The chief motioned to the pair of convicts.

"Dude, don't point. It's offense." Dean told the chief.

"My name is not 'dude'. I am Chief Michael Sullivan of the Seattle PD." Michael announced, more arrogant than Shawn and Dean liked.

"And I'm Dean freaking Winchester. Want to trade autographs?" Dean gave Michael a look that read 'I don't give a shit'.

"Stand down, Winchester." Lassiter told him evenly. Lassiter was quickly learning he enjoyed Dean's attitude toward the general population, but had to keep him on a leash as well. Be did appreciate seeing this ass hole Sullivan kicked in the knees. It wasn't Lassiter's first time in Seattle.

"In two days, the people who want to be us are going to hit the Home Street Bank and make off with $300,000." Shawn said serious as all Hell. "You can listen to us, or lose 300 large."

"I need your full cooperation on this one, Chief Sullivan." Lassiter said, surprised to find himself on Shawn's side. "Put me in contact with your best men, and forget about the SWAT."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**March 28**

The squad sat patiently in the unmarked rental near the front of the Home Street Bank.

"See anything, O'Hara?" Lassiter questioned, not catching anything special.

"A whole lot of nothing." Juliet kept watch.

Dean was half asleep and not much help to anyone. Shawn kept his eagle eyes scanning each person, reading them carefully. "Those three, those are our cats." Shawn said, watching them climb the steps of the bank.

"Let's go O'Hara. Stay here, you two. I mean it." Lassiter cocked his pistol and reached for the door.

"Nope, you two follow our lead. Wait five minutes, then you two come in." Dean changed the tactic.

"And let you two run off? Fat chance." Lassiter rebuked.

"Come on Lassie, you have black and whites covering every exit, even watching the windows." Shawn jumped in, hoping to get an edge. "Every cop in the country knows our faces. Those guys do to. We can get the jump on them in a second when they see us walking up to them."

"Carlton, maybe we should try it. It has the surprise that we don't have going in first." Juliet quietly suggested.

"O'Hara, don't take their side in this!" Lassiter snapped.

"Hey Ozzy and Harriet, every minute you don't let us stop their sorry asses, another 100 grand goes in their bags." Dean told the agents, leaning over the seats.

"We're coming in after five minutes. If this is any kind of game, you'll never see sky out of a prison again." Lassiter shot at them, no room for jokes whatsoever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Excuse me, something we can help you boys with?" Dean and Shawn walked up to them cool and calm.

"No way, holy shit!" one of the guys began to lose their cool. "You're Shawn freaking Spencer and Dean Winchester!"

"We thought they got you two somehow." the second one said.

"Dude, these are just kids." Dean said quietly to Shawn.

"If we didn't do illegal things, this would be really cool." Shawn still smiled at the fan kids who couldn't have been older than twenty.

"Can we, can we come with you?" the taller of the two asked. "Devin is good with a lock, and Burton Guster hasn't been seen in weeks."

"You two, bags down, guns on the ground and hands behind your heads!" Lassiter shouted as he and Juliet charged up the stairs, guns drawn.

"Shit!" Devin yelled and turned, trying to make a break. He didn't expect to be dropped by his own idol, Shawn Spencer.

"Dude, you just KOed a teenager!" Dean punched Shawn's arm, giving him a 'what the Hell' look.

"Punk tried to make a break!" Shawn defended himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Dean sat on the hood of the car outside the bank, too many cops buzzing around to think about running.

"I'll be in the house if you need me." Dean said going for the car's back seat, leaving Shawn outside on the hood when Juliet got there.

_What the Hell, man? _Shawn mouthed, and Dean just smiled and held his thumbs up.

"Hey." Shawn greeted with a small wave as she stood in front of him.

"Hi." Juliet said, jumping up next to him. "You and Dean had a smart plan, you." she nudged his arm and smiled. "Minus the hitting the kid part, but whatever." Juliet couldn't get through it without a tiny giggle.

"Yeah well, kid said some stuff about my mom and..." Shawn used his tough guy voice.

"No he didn't!" Juliet challenged through her laughter. "But really, the inside tips and distracting your little followers, good job." She smiled sincerely at him, and Shawn smiled back.

"Hey, it beats cell time." Shawn shrugged and watched the city around him.

"Well I better get going, Lassiter will be wondering where I got off to." Juliet said, excusing herself.

"Juliet." Shawn called after her, using her first name, which actually surprised her.

"Yeah?" she turned around waited expectantly.

"That night three months ago. Do you regret it? The kiss and everything?" Shawn asked staying straight faced, showing no emotion. A skill five years of crime had taught him.

Juliet smiled and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Shawn watching every movement she made. "No, not even a little." Juliet crossed the closed of street and left Shawn sitting on the hood of the blue Ford, smirking to himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Reviews, follows and favorites are the best way of letting me know how I'm doing! Keep me informed, pleeeease!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOO! That is all.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn and Dean again stood in front of the New York State Department of Corrections. "Let's go home, buddy." Shawn asked sadly, patting Dean on the back.

"Cell sweet cell." Dean joked, about to go in.

"You two were a lot of help." Lassiter complimented but didn't change the tone of his voice. "I'll put in a word to get more day room time."

"Aww, thanks Lassie!" Shawn beamed at him.

"Keep doing those push ups, Spencer." Juliet gave him a half smile before turning to leave.

"Bye Jules!" Shawn called and waived drastically.

"Good bye Shawn." Juliet replied like an annoyed mother.

The pair went inside and waited a few moments. "Ready to go?" Dean asked, watching the doors.

"Wait for iiiiiiit, yup." The two walked out like they had just had a hard day at the office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mom, we're home! MOM!" Shawn called through the empty apartment.

"Shawn, is that you?" Gus called, not believing his ears.

"Sure is, buddy." Shawn assured him. "Miss us?"

"You know that's right. How'd you two get out?"

"We just walked out. They left us at the doors, we waited till they left, then we did." Dean explained, walking through the small apartment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Carlton, the Jimmy Stewart Foundation just donated $200,000 to St. Jude's Children Hospital." Juliet relayed as she read the article. "The CEO of the foundation, Pierre Despereaux..." Juliet stopped when she stumbled on the name.

"Did you just say Despereaux?" Carlton nearly dropped his coffee.

"Weren't Shawn and Dean talking about Despereaux the other day?" Juliet's wheels turned.

"O'Hara, find the establishment date of the Jimmy Stewart Foundation." Lassiter ordered.

"March 27th, 2012."

"That was one month after Spencer and Winchester made national headlines." Lassiter said, grabbing his jacket. "We have to get back to that prison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean we never brought them back? They were here just this morning." Lassiter growled at the officer behind the desk.

"No, you didn't. You don't exactly forget watch Shawn Spencer and Dean Winchester walking through your doors."

"God damn it!" Lassiter barked heading for the door. "Not a word of this to Vick. Not a word to anyone, got me O'Hara?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The black Impala sped down the road, the three passengers drumming along the AC/DC song in the tape deck.

"Open road, fresh sprung from prison, where to?" Dean asked, blowing past a stop sign.

"California? Me and Gus haven't been home for a while. It'd be nice to check in on Desperaux too." Shawn suggested.

"You what, why the Hell not?" Dean agreed, flooring the gas on the desolate highway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Poppa bear, you home?" Shawn closed the familiar red door behind him, the smell of the grill greeting his senses.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Henry Spencer questioned in great concern. "I thought you and Dean were in New York? I saw on the news that Lassiter had you."

"Yeah well, can't keep us down forever." Shawn told him, coming into the kitchen. "They won't get us again."

"They got you once." Henry told him, limping over to the table. It was a slight limp, but easily noticeable.

"Shame on us. They didn't get Gus, anyway." Shawn pulled two beers from the fridge and joined his old man at the table. "We're done with banks anyway. Me and Dean think it's time to hang up the guns, and Gus was all for it."

"Well there you go. You finally did something smart, kid." Henry cracked the can and drank deeply. "You know Lassiter won't stop."

"Yeah, we know. It just means we won't either." Shawn took his own swig of cold beer.

"That's not much of a life, Shawn." Henry pointed out gravely.

"I've never had much of one, dad. I've never met my mom, and you've always worked. After that stopped, my game started. But Hell, you know that."

Henry watched the table like it was going to do a trick. "The Spencers have never had it easy."

"We're not dead yet, pops. We can still break the chain."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shawn, Dean and Gus! How are my three favorite villains?" Despereaux asked as his office door opened to his companions.

"All three of us are in fresh day light, so pretty good I'd say." Dean quipped.

"How's business treating you? Sitting behind this nice big mahogany desk." Shawn tapped on it and looked out the great window, over looking Santa Barbara's premiere waterfront.

"We just donated to the St. Jude's Child Hospital, so there's that." Despereaux informed the three with a small smile. "Burton's and my investments are going splendidly."

"Are West Coast Pharmaceuticals going up?" Gus asked, reading the figures on the screen.

"Yes Burton, they have been since we invested." Despereaux rolled his eyes at Gus, who had been obsessed with the numbers his old stomping grounds generated.

"Who's next on the list?" Dean asked, sitting in a black leather chair.

"I believe it to be the ASPCA, due to Shawn's suggestions."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet packed her bags and prepared to go on yet another flight to the West Coast. Being a special agent sure had its perks. Maybe she'd get some beach time! A certain bank robber who seemed to flood her mind quite frequently these days, wouldn't be there.

Why was she and Lassiter on the move again? To investigate Shawn Spencer's home town, of coarse! Juliet was just as interested in Santa Barbara for the fact that it was her partner's home town as well. No one really seemed to know where Dean was from though...

The ringing of Juliet's cell phone broke her quickly changing thoughts. "O'Hara." she answered in her usually bubbly fashion.

"I'm outside." Lassiter said in his never-happy fashion.

"Out in a minute." she had to stop herself from singsonging. It would be a long time before Lassiter was used to so much happiness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The plane prepared to touch down, and Juliet was already falling in love with the sunny and warm city. She loved New York, but she could see wanting to never leave here either.

"It's been a long time since I've been home. Ten years..." Lassiter trailed off.

"I can't imagine not seeing family for ten years." Juliet said, putting herself in his much larger shoes.

"It's been more than ten years."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why don't we stay at your dad's house while we're in town, Shawn?" Gus asked as they went to their respective hotel rooms.

"I'm not putting my dad in that kind of danger, Gus. Jules and Lassie have to know we're gone by now. They're not going to let us go."

"There's no way in Hell they'd go to Lawrence Kansas for infamous bank robbers." Dean agreed, unlocking his room.

"Three days max, then we're moving on again, alright?" Shawn checked with the two before disappearing into his room.

Shawn jumped on the bed and laid face down into the pillows. "Home sweet home my ass!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter and Juliet had their rooms all set and were happily moved in. "O'Hara, I have some people I need to see. Keep your phone near by, but you're off duty for now."

Juliet smiled widely and gratefully at her partner. She may be a Federal agent, but she was still a young woman in one of the best tourist destinations on the West Coast. "Call if you need ANYTHING, okay?" she stressed out anything, showing that she was still ready for business, even with a loose leash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Henry walked to the door after hearing a thunderous knock. "What do you need Shawn?" He couldn't say he was too surprised to see that it wasn't Shawn.

"Good afternoon, Henry."

"What can I do for you, Carlton?" Henry figured he could skip the formalities. Hell, the man worked for him at the beginning of his career.

"You've already done quite enough. Good to know you're little pride and joy is in town." Lassiter leaned against the door frame. "Mind if I come in?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet had planned to spend most of the day at the beach, but was sadly delayed by the rain that decided to pour down in sheets.

Instead she opted for time by the indoor pool. Maybe she'd read or go for a swim even. She thought the idea of an indoor pool was stupid in a place like this, but apparently it still had it's uses.

Juliet found a poolside chair easy enough, setting her tote bag down. She stayed sitting up long enough to unbutton her shirt that went mid thigh, hiding her black bikini that had become a good idea.

She had just gotten into her book when her concentration had been broken by a swinging door and a man sprinting from the sauna to the pool. With a massive cannon ball, he disappeared from sight.

A few moments later she lifted her eyes to see a certain runaway slowly climbing the ladder out of the pool.

Juliet's heart dropped when Shawn Spencer stood above the water. She had a thing for him before, but seeing him now, come on! That wasn't fair.

Shawn picked up his towel and began drying his hair, and turned ninety degrees to find himself staring down one Hell of a pair of legs. He didn't miss the black bikini bottom that led to a toned stomach.

The pretty face on top of that dream body sent Shawn for a loop though. "Oh, God damn it!" Shawn cursed, throwing his towel down.

"Don't check me out, then swear at me!" Juliet yelled at him. "It's very rude."

"What are you doing here?!" Shawn couldn't believe his dumb luck.

"We came here for other business, but finding you here, that's a bonus." Juliet smiled, knowing Carlton would love this.

Shawn paced back and forth, his hands gripping his nearly dry hair. "I think it's time I get going..."

Shawn turned to leave Juliet's voice stopped him. "Not so fast Spencer."

She could have had a gun on him now, he didn't know what she kept in that tote. That being thought, he turned around with hands on his head.

"Shawn, put your arms down." She shook her head slowly and pointed to the seat next to her.

Shawn watched her carefully as he sat down, swinging his legs over to face her.

"I'm not sure why I trusted you, Shawn. I just had this feeling that you were better than your image led on." Juliet said, sitting up so their eyes were level. "Why didn't you go back?"

Shawn watched her a second, formulating how to answer that without getting handcuffed. "I'm not going to give you a sob story, or tell you me and Dean shouldn't be there." Shawn's eyes dropped and flew back up. "I won't apologize for running either. After being free as a bird for five years, that cell is Hell, Juliet."

"You're not a bad guy, Shawn." Juliet said, her sincerity catching his attention. "I don't think Dean is either, so my question is... what's your damage, Spencer?" This was better than any book she could have been reading.

"What do you want to hear, Juliet?" Shawn looked at her sadly, not in his element at all here. "Do you want me to tell you me and Dean's, maybe even Gus's life stories? Do you want to hear how the system is corrupt?" Shawn shook his head dismissively. "The story doesn't matter, because the law doesn't give a cold shit about the story, Jules. The law cares about the lines crossed in the story."

Juliet watched him, and held his eyes and attention just by looking at him. "Usually, you're right. I don't often care about the story. But most stories aren't this one."

Shawn decided to continue his monologue. It was more just him thinking aloud, but addressed to Juliet. "The three of us aren't bad people, you're right. We can do a lot of good, and we have."

"You got a pair of bank robbers, and we appreciate that, but that can't erase your slate." Juliet told him, her eyes and her tone asking if he had anything more.

"So that's what this is? Confession and stating penance?" Shawn questioned. "You're going to hate chasing us when you know you're chasing the good guys."

"You're dad was a cop, Shawn. I think we both know how plea bargains and 'good behavior' work." Juliet said, her tone a little more serious than before. "I'm giving you a chance to let me hear you out. I haven't been an agent for long, but I have been a detective long enough to trust my gut."

"Why we did what we did, that's my business." Shawn began.

"Did? Not doing?" Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"The three of us are done. That NYC job was our last one, even if it was successful."

"Why did you decide to stop?" Juliet was in full questioning mode.

"We have everything we need. We don't need to do anything more. The jobs were getting harder and we wanted to relax. Go sight seeing, start a koala ranch and maybe a pineapple plantation."

"You weren't actually going to try that, were you?" Juliet asked, her brow furrowed.

"Dean said no, but I wanted to." Shawn shrugged. "Um, hey Jules?" Shawn asked, sounding a little timid and playing with the draw string on his swim trunks. "Can we talk somewhere else"

Juliet scanned him head to toe and smiled. "Not enjoying the view?" Juliet motioned to herself.

"Loving the view, but it's a little hard to focus, and frankly I feel naked." he informed her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Special Agent Lassiter, what happy circumstance brings you to my place of work?" Despereaux cordially asked as Lassiter entered the office.

"Mr. Despereaux, we have reason to believe you may be connected to the Spencer-Winchester Gang." Lassiter took a seat in front of the massive mahogany desk.

"Why does everyone call three people a gang?" Despereaux asked the heavens aloud. "Well done though, Agent Lassiter. You really are a great asset to the force."

"Quit trimming hedges, Pierre. What do those three mean to you?"

"Mr. Guster and I invested in the stock that built this foundation, Agent Lassiter." Despereaux told him calmly, hiding nothing. This was off record, and Despereaux's hand picked lawyers were the best in the U.S.

Lassiter's jaw nearly broke the floor. "Guster, the Vault Buster?"

"Indeed. The money we bought the investments with came from those robbed banks."

"This foundation, that has put countless dollars into world charities, was built on stolen money?" Lassiter's mind was frying.

"Oh yes. We keep this out of the papers, but Mr. Winchester and Mr. Spencer are two of our six largest stock holders and donators." Desperaux hid nothing, and this straightforwardness served only to fry him more.

"That will be all, Mr. Despereaux. Thank you for your time." Lassiter stood up and went for the door.

"Oh, Agent. Every visitor gets one. Moving advertisements are the best advertisements." Despereaux flipped him a REALLY nice bumper sticker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter went to his old watering hole at the end of the day. "O'Hara, we've got quite the wrench in the cog right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Lassiter downed a shot and signaled for another. "Stand down till then."

"What can I get for you, sir?"

A familiar gravelly voice got his attention. Lassiter looked up to see a certain bank robber in a black t-shirt, wiping out the inside of tumbler.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean put down the glass and turned to leave.

"Wait a damn minute, Winchester." Dean turned around to see s gun lazily pointed at him. "My FBI badge says you're officially on break."

Dean jumped over the counter after pulling on his blue button down over shirt. "Booth, not here." Dean pointed over to a dark corner as Lassiter holstered his gun.

"What's the deal, Winchester?"

"Did you really expect me and Shawn to NOT walk out when you left? Come on dude."

"Not that, I'm over it." Lassiter slurred, too many drinks getting to him. "I talked to Henry Spencer and Pierre Desperaux today."

"So what, you think you know Shawn, Gus and me know?" Dean guessed, signaling for a round to each of them.

"Quite the opposite, Winchester. I thought I had you two pegged as scum of the Earth. Now, I don't know what to think of you." Lassiter pointed a finger that Dean swatted down.

"There's three ways I see this going, Lassiter. You leave us the Hell alone. You pull you're head out of your ass and our people work together. Third," Dean held up the options on his fingers. "You chase us, and we run till we're both blue in the face."

"I know what I'd like to do, Winchester. But the problem is, there's a thing called the law." Lassiter told him, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"We'll be in town three days. If you want to talk, call Despereaux. He'll call us. If not, we'll see you down the road." Dean stood up and took his leave to the black Impala waiting for him outside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**I don't have anything story line related. I just want to say that all of you guys are awesome! I love the early support this story is getting. I hope I'm doing a good job and that you're all enjoying this, whether you review, follow, favorite, or are just reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"O'Hara, we have some new information to discuss." Carlton announced, coming into the hotel room.

"I know." she confirmed, having a different source of information but being on the same page.

"What do you mean?" Carlton watched her, thinking she had just stayed put. She had staid in the hotel, but...

"I ran into someone at the pool, and"

"Spencer, right? I know those three are in town." Carlton figured who she meant.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" Juliet asked surprised.

"I saw my contacts I told you about. Henry Spencer and Pierre Despereaux." He purposely left out his run in with Dean Winchester. He had a chance to arrest him, but didn't act on it. He had a lot to process, and had three days to do it.

"Wait, you talked to Shawn's father, and the CEO of the Jimmy Stewart Foundation?" She looked at him with eyes wide, disbelieving who he talked to and without her, no less.

Carlton sat on the side of the empty bed and rested his chin in his hand. "This doesn't sit right, O'Hara. For the first time in my career, justice on the other side out ways the justice on the law's side." He sighed heavily before looking up at his partner, leaning on the doorway of the bedroom.

"Carlton, what are we doing? Please tell me that your information is going to put mine down." Juliet pleaded, the lines becoming so blurred.

"The robberies paid for stock that lead to forming the JSF. Henry Spencer was wounded on the job and his disability bounced, causing Shawn Spencer to rob his first bank?" Carlton summarized his day.

"Yeah, that's about what I got." She dropped onto the bed. "Urgh!" Juliet grunted, rubbing her hands down her face. "That's what I figured."

"You talked to Spencer and didn't arrest him?" Carlton watched her curiously.

"I don't, I don't know what I was thinking, partner." she admitted. "I guess I wanted to know why, more than I wanted him behind bars. And know I have this to wrestle with." Juliet fiddled nervously with her hands and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Carlton."

"Don't apologize O'Hara." Carlton said, but his tone sounded pissed. "I got a little drunk last night and for some reason Winchester was bartending."

"You ran into Dean last night?" Juliet leaned forward and her eyes grew wide. "What did you do?"

"I pulled my gun on him and he bought us a round." Juliet would usually take this as Carlton being a dick, but his tone was all business. "He made us a proposition. We work together, or we keep chasing them." Carlton threw his arms up, his head battling his badge, and his head battling his hang over.

Juliet watched him expectantly and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Carlton, what do we do?"

"What to do when America's most wanted is America's most charitable." Carlton chuckled dryly at his own joke. "What can we do? We get an inside edge, or chase them to the ends of the country and back. But how can we let them just go? Do we trust them?" Carlton monologued aloud.

"I can trust them when their captivity isn't at stake. But how do we let them go. We can't just say 'Hey Director Vick, we're letting the Spencer-Winchester Gang go'."

"No, but we can PRETEND to go after them." Carlton's eyes raised. "I played cat and mouse for three years with them. We can play some more."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Despereaux my man! What is up..." Shawn's loud and happy tone dropped when two Federal agents stood in the office, casually talking with Despereaux.

"Ah, Shawn, Dean and Burton. Please, come in." Despereaux invited them in and Gus closed the door for good measure. "I believe you already know Special Agents Lassiter and O'Hara."

"We've seen them once or twice." Dean said, arms crossed.

"Gus hasn't though, not up close." Shawn threw in.

"Suck it Shawn." Gus threw back.

"Despereaux, why did you ask us to come if you knew cops were in your office?" Shawn pointed at the agents.

"Because Dean told me to." Despereaux pointed out slightly amused at Shawn's confusion.

"Winchester, we've come to a decision." Lassiter said pointedly.

"And?" Dean watched expectantly. "Are we going to war, or are we going to Geneva?"

"It's not that simple, Winchester." Lassiter turned to Shawn, who was completely out of the loop along with Gus.

"War or Geneva? Are we bargaining with them or something?" Shawn tried to figure.

"Something like that. I'll explain later." Dean turned back to his number one nuisance.

"We can't just let the three largest net worth criminals in the nation go." Carlton summed it up.

"We're going to have to play some games, guys. We're going to have to cooperate." Juliet explained in a better manner than Lassiter's brashness could have.

"What the Hell does that mean, Blondie?" Dean became harsh, feeling uneasy with freedom on the line.

"It means that we have to be careful in the way we work together."

Hearing Juliet say that made Shawn's heart jump for joy, and his face showed it. "Wait, so we're actually doing this? We're going Catch Me if You Can on this?"

"Yes, yes we are Spencer. We're going to have to create the illusion that we are in no way, positively involved." Lassiter informed the trio.

"You bitch!" Shawn spat at Juliet.

"Shawn, what the Hell!" Juliet seemed hurt at Shawn's quick attack.

"Oh! So just in public? Not right now." Juliet's nodding confirmed it. "Sorry Jules." Shawn lowered his chin to his chest and found the floor highly entertaining.

"We will travel separately and work separately." Lassiter ignored the awkward moment that had just passed.

"We will stay in touch via phone, and when necessary we may organize rendezvous." Juliet finished for him.

"Does this work for you three, or do we play cops and robbers tomorrow?" Lassiter asked, his demeanor never changing from the usual coldness.

"When's our first gig?" Dean shook the agents' outstretched hands in agreement, and almost shook Shawn's too. "Shawn, what the Hell?"

"I don't know man, just felt right in the moment. Me and Gus shook!" he pointed out as if it would change his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The boys packed their bags, getting ready to go God only knows where. "Hey Dean."

"What's up Shawn?" Dean asked, packing away a sawed off that he never used. Having it around just in case made in feel better, safer just in case. Cops weren't the only ones they had to worry about.

"What if we stayed here in Santa Barbara for a while. You know, let's stay around until they need us." Shawn suggested, shrugging his shoulder.

Dean just shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"As long as we stay low and out of trouble, I'm cool with staying put." Gus threw in his vote from the armchair. Gus was a heavy traveler, but scary efficient.

"What about Lassiter and O'Hara?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed. "We should follow them at a distance, you know? We have a new job, and they're keeping off our asses to do it." Dean explained.

"Dean's right, Shawn. We should stay close but out of sight. If they need us, we're not three days or more behind." Gus agreed with the flannel wearing man in the room.

"Okay, okay. I'll go talk to Juliet, but I'll be quiet about it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet slowly ambled to the door of her hotel room after being awoken by a soft knocking. "Hello?"

Shawn smiled as he took in her white fluffy bathrobe and messy bed head, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, Jules." Shawn quietly told her.

"It's 3:00 in the morning, Shawn." Juliet said quietly but a little upset. "How and why are you at my room?"

Shawn dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "You and Lassie said none of us are allowed to be seen together, so I thought 3:00 AM would work..."

Juliet rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. "Get in here." She pulled him in and quickly looked both ways before closing the door behind her.

"You're room is so much nicer than mine, and I'm a millionaire." Shawn observed looking around the suite. "What's you're bathroom like?"

"What do you want, Shawn?" Juliet asked, losing her patience giving the time.

"Me and the guys were talking, and we have a game plan. It probably involves you talking to me more than you would like." Shawn warned her.

Juliet set up the tiny pot and got coffee going, finding two cups. "When did I say I didn't want to talk you?" Her blue eyes locked onto him like a tractor beam when she sat at the table and looked up at him with a soft smile.

Shawn smiled back before joining her at the small table. "We're going to tail you and Lassie at a safe distance, okay? We're going to be a few hours, two or three at most, behind you."

"Okay..." Juliet wasn't sure why they were going to be stalked by three of America's most famous criminals.

"We want to be there when you need us, not s few states away, you know?" Shawn got up himself when the coffee was done, bringing Juliet her cup filled as well.

"Thanks." Juliet took the ceramic cup that seemed too small to be called a mug.

Shawn sat back down and smiled politely. "As you said, we won't see you in public or during office hours. Hell, we won't even check out our crime scenes."

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said earnestly. "Lassiter won't admit it, but..."

"It's okay Jules, you don't have to say anything." Shawn assured her. "I should be thanking you, Jules."

"Shawn, if I don't get to say anything then neither do you." Juliet quietly, playful and sweet.

The pair sat silent for a moment, but it wasn't awkward. It felt right somehow. "I'll let you go back to bed." Shawn stood up to leave, but Juliet's voice kept him there.

"I wasn't asleep, anyway. Jet lag is playing with me I guess." She played with the thick, wooly sleeves of her robe.

"Do you, do you want me to go?" Shawn motioned to the door but watched for her reaction.

"You can stay for a while, I guess. Unless you have something to do." Juliet smiled softly, her eyes telling him she really didn't mind.

"I can stay for just a little bit longer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up to his phone vibrating his jeans pocket. The call went to voicemail, then a text came in.

"Morning, sunshine." Juliet sat on the chair next to the love seat that Shawn had apparently fell asleep on.

Shawn shot up instantly, rubbing a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "Oh Hell, Jules I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." Shawn vegan to awkwardly ramble.

"It's okay, Shawn. You didn't do anything wrong, just fell asleep on my couch." She smiled playfully at him and took a sip of her coffee, and slid another cup forward.

Shawn got up and joined her, on the large chair. The chair wasn't as sized as the love seat, meaning Juliet and Shawn were fairly close.

"So uh, how's it going?" Juliet asked awkwardly, not too sure how she felt about the close proximity, especially considering just how little she was wearing under the robe.

"Pretty good, if you ask me." Shawn was just inches from her, soaking up every beautiful detail he could. Her warmth, her scent. "This isn't fair, you know."

"What isn't fair?" Juliet whispered, their faces coming closer together whether they knew it or not.

"That we can't have each other, even though we know we want it." Shawn whispered, their lips so near.

"Where did nervous and apologetic Shawn go?" Juliet whispered, her lips brushing his ear.

"He doesn't want to play." Shawn's breath ghosted over her skin, hot and soft. "Why is this a bad idea again, Juliet?"

"Because you're an escaped felon, and I'm supposed to be hunting you?" Juliet questioned, though she really knew the answer.

Shawn pulled back just a little, his thumb brushing her cheek. "We can keep more than one secret, right?"

His eyes were dark and his voice sounded predatory. "This isn't a good idea, Shawn. You said yourself that we can't have each other." Juliet's reasoning tried to break through the power of the moment Shawn had quickly created.

"Kiss me one time, and tell me it's not a good idea." Shawn was so close again, their noses brushing ever so softly.

"Shawn, please don". Juliet was stopped in mid plea by familiar lips covering hers. She moaned into it when fingers tangled in her hair, gently pulling it needingly. Her reason was thrown out the window, her tongue gently licking his lower lip to take the fight to Shawn.

Shawn was more than a little surprised when he felt Juliet take the lead with an explorative tongue. The kiss was broken only by the need for air, both participants gasping.

"Tell me we can't at least try." Shawn's voice came out, just about to crack. Tell me you don't want this."

It took Juliet a second to open her eyes and form words. "I'm sorry Shawn." Her own voice was just above a whisper.

Shawn looked down at the ground and nodded. "Okay. Yeah. We'll just, plutonic or something, right.?" Shawn tried to pick himself up after what felt like the hardest rejection of his life.

"I'm sorry." Juliet held his hand and stroked it soothingly.

They both jumped when a hard knock landed on the door, followed by a rapid onslaught of more thunder. "O'Hara, you in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry." Juliet held his hand and stroked it soothingly.

They both jumped when a hard knock landed on the door, followed by a rapid onslaught of more thunder. "O'Hara, you in there?"

Juliet's eyes grew three sizes. "Shawn, you have to hide. Go into the bedroom!" Juliet ordered, Shawn getting up and quietly going to hide under the large bed.

"Morning partner." Juliet smiled at Carlton, opening the door.

"Was there someone in here with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I had the TV on, but no one was in here." Juliet shook her head. "Just me watching an old Boy Meets World rerun."

"Well pack up, duty calls and we have to haul over to Portland Oregon." Carlton remembered the call he'd received that morning.

"Homicide, or..." Juliet leaned against the door frame, not in too much of a hurry to let her partner in.

"Robbery homicide. I'll give you what details I have soon." Carlton gave her a sloppy salute before turning to leave. "Oh, and O'Hara."

"Yes, Carlton?" Juliet was just peaking around the nearly closed door.

"Don't call in the Trio yet. I don't think we'll need them on this one."

Juliet closed the door and turned around to Shawn, standing in the doorway of her temporary bedroom. "Portland, huh?"

"Guess so." she shrugged, her lips then pursed in a straight line, showing indifference.

"I'll go tell the boys to saddle up?" Shawn asked hopefully, trying to tell the burning of rejection in his stomach to stop.

"You heard him tell me not to call you in." Juliet told him pointedly.

"You guys can have your shot at the game, and if you need to tag us in, then we'll already be in town." Shawn explained the altered game plan. "If nothing else, we give Gus another city to cross off his capitals list."

"Alright, but please Shawn" her voice pleaded, "stay low. Okay?"

"I promise." Shawn cleared the couple of feet between them. "I will NOT see you in Portland." He smiled, playing with one of their working conditions. "I'll be going now." Shawn kissed her forehead showing no love lost, but respecting her decision by not trying to kiss Juliet's lips as much as he wanted to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Everything alright over, Captain Courageous?" Dean sat on the window sill and cracked a beer, throwing one to Shawn and Gus as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shawn lied, studying Gus's National Geographic program a little too hard.

"You're watching National Geographic, Shawn. Something's up." Gus pressed.

"I'm fine, damn it. Really, I am." Shawn tried to end it.

"Suit yourself." Dean took another swig. "Going to Oregon, right?" Dean asked for clarity, though he already knew.

"I don't have any details after what I heard Lassie tell Juliet. Homicide with a side of robbery." Shawn shrugged, not feeling much of anything. He was a national spotlight criminal. He would be lying if he said he hadn't had a rough life his entire life. Why was this little rejection such a bit belly ache?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Down the Road**

"Dean, think we could stop a minute? I really got to go, man." Gus was practically doing the peepee dance.

"Yeah." Dean quickly pulled over into the gas station coming up on the right. When he saw Gus's face all sweaty and contorted, he knew it was make water or break the Levi. "Should have said something sooner!" Dean hollered after him as I Gus sprinted like Usain Bolt.

"Snacks?" "Coffee?" The two remainders in the car asked simultaneously. "Hell yeah." was responded in unison.

The two walked in, leaving the tank to fill while they were gone. What they weren't expecting was a third customer moments later.

Dean thought he heard quiet,muffled words. "Money, now!" he easily heard after. Dean removed the pearl handed pistol from his waist line and proceeded with caution.

Shawn's phone buzzed, but he didn't care. There was a stick up, probably involving a dumb ass. That could lead to a body count. Shawn may be a top star criminal, but his conscience was still very much intact. He wasn't afraid to carry around his Smith and Wesson Model 29 though. It made him feel like a younger, better haired Dirty Harry.

Dean and Shawn came around from opposite directions and each had a draw on the single desperate man.

"Drop it douche bag." Dean motioned to the pump action the robber carried.

The man turned and focused on Dean, but Dean didn't even think about flinching. You wouldn't flinch if Shawn freaking Spencer had your back, would you?"

"Hey Gary Busey, I believe my partner said drop it." Shawn ordered from behind the cornered man. "Drop the gun and kick it to ma boi over there." (Yes 'boi' is spelled like that on purpose)

The crook did as ordered, and put his hands on the counter, thinking they were cops.

"Why are you doing this, man? Get fired, need money for a fix?" Dean asked, he and Shawn lowering their weapons.

"What, you guys just gonna judge me?" Shawn made a good call, the dude even sounded like Gary.

"We just want to know you're damage, man. We can help." Dean offered.

"How the Hell can you help feed my kids?" The man removed his mask, revealing him to be a dark bearded man in his late 40s.

"We have ways to help people like you." Shawn tried to calm him down. Shawn removed his phone and called Gus, his other hand still on the large revolver. "Gus buddy, we just stopped a robbery so if you..." Shawn stopped and rolled his eyes, knowing that wait for iiiit...

The door flew open and Gus appeared, 1860 Army Colt Revolver in both hands. "Drop it sucker!"

"Dude, we got him." Dean threw his arms in the air in defeat.

"Oh, uh... my bad." Gus said awkwardly, lowering his antique gun of choice. He was a Civil War buff and a grade A safe cracker. He could have one if he wanted to! Get off his back!

"Well aren't we the hero?" the station attendant checked him out head to toe, liking what she saw.

"Hello." Player Gus came up to the plait, flicking his nose and smirking cockily.

"Gus, can we not do this right now?" Shawn asked incredulously. "We have like, five minutes before the cops get here."

"Okay, Business Gus is tagged in. What's up?" Gus asked, fully invested.

"This guy's got some family problems, and he made a mistake." Dean filled in Gus. "Let's get him on his feet again, okay?" Dean motioned to the cornered family man. "What's your name?"

"Darius, Darius Tucker." the man told him, watching suspiciously.

Gus pulled out a pen and the check book labeled Harrison Solo. The sad thing is, the checks actually checked out and were 'legal'. "Fifty large should cover it." Gus scribbled on the check and handed it to him.

"Who, who are you guys?" Darius asked mystified.

"Just a couple of guys who made some pretty big mistakes ourselves, but do good things with it." Dean loosely explained. "Get out of here before the fuzz catch you." Dean motioned to the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Carlton, is that police tape on that gas station ahead?" Juliet leaned forward, trying to get a clearer picture.

"That sure is." Carlton clarified, speeding up and spinning into the parking lot. "Let's check it out, shall we?" Carlton raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Let's." Juliet confirmed, getting out of the car. The pair flashed their IDs and stepped under the tape like rock stars.

"What's the situation?" Carlton asked the sheriff who was just interviewing the station attendant.

"Who the Hell are you two?" the rotund sheriff asked from under his hat.

"Special Agents Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara. You watch who you shoot your mouth off at." Carlton barked.

"Oh, my... my apologies agents." the sheriff shuddered. "What are two agents doing in the middle of no where like this?" He seemed to have found his professionalism again.

"We're on our way to Portland and saw the tape. Thought we'd drop in for a while." Juliet said crossing her arms, getting comfortable. "Care to fill us in?" Juliet asked the smiling attendant.

"Today was one of the slowest days of my life before who I think was Shawn Spencer and Dean Winchester came in. They went about their business quietly."

Juliet and Carlton exchanged pissed off looks, Juliet was fuming. How could Shawn do this to her!

"Then a third guy in a ski mask comes in with a pump action!" she reported animatedly. "Then Shawn Spencer and Dean Winchester cornered him, guns drawn and made him drop it!" She held the her face in her hands like she was watching a thriller movie.

"You're telling me that the country's most notorious robbers came into your station and stopped a robbery?" the sheriff interrupted. "Whoo wee this is a Hell of a day!" he said with a grin and rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry there Roscoe Coaltrain, but if they are who she says they are, this is indeed a Federal case." Carlton informed him, making him frown.

"Ms., we're going to have to see that surveillance footage." Juliet pointed to the camera above the counter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's them alright." Carlton gathered after watching the tape one time.

"Here's when the sweet hunk of brown sugar rolls in." The attendant smiled then bit her lip when Gus made his grand entrance.

"Why the Hell does Guster have an 1860 Colt Army Revolver?" Carlton asked after focusing the tape on the firearm.

"Because he likes to fight in style?" Juliet shrugged, enjoying the pissed look on her partner's face. "What I don't get is, why are they talking to the guy." Juliet stated, quite puzzled.

"They asked him why he was holding the place up." Frannie the attendant told the pair. "He said he was having family money issues."

"What the... is that a check book?" Carlton focused the view on Gus's hand again.

"Sure is. They cut the guy a check for fifty K and told him to stay out of trouble." Frannie said smiling. "For escaped felons, they have a weird way of doing things."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules, what's up?" Shawn answered the phone while the Impala flew down the highway doing sixty.

"What the Hell happened to low key!" Juliet damn near yelled into the phone.

"I don't know what you're all worked up about. We have been nothing but three souls of caution." Shawn tried to throw her off, though deep down and at the surface he knew it didn't work.

"Stopping a robbery and sending the guy off with fifty grand isn't exactly low key, Shawn." Juliet said u amused into the phone.

"Oh yeah, that..." Shawn replied mischievously. "You heard about that then, huh?" Shawn rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. What the Hell were you three thinking?!" Juliet was so close to exploding at the man she had just made out with that morning.

"We were just trying to help, Jules. It's not like we're making national news." Shawn tried to defend the Trio's actions.

"All five of us probably are, Shawn. You three for doing it, and the two of us for 'hunting you down' Juliet air quoted as if he could see it. "Me and Lassiter have half a mind to really come after you guys."

"Well you better be good Jules, because we sleep with really nice guns under our pillows." Shawn retorted playfully.

"Do you think this is a game?" Juliet growled angrily.

"Just a little bit, yeah. Just with high stakes and we get to be like Batman."

"Shawn." Juliet said his name warningly through gritted teeth. "You three are on a really tight rope, Mister."

"Okay, okay. The three of us are sorry, and it won't happen again." Shawn tried to comfort her.

"You're damn right it won't, Spencer." Juliet was done playing.

"Call me when you're all settled in?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Of course. Bye Shawn." Juliet hung up happily. Wait a minute. What the Hell just happened?

"Good job O'Hara. You scolded him like a bad child." Carlton poked at her as he continued to drive.

"You better be careful too." she snapped at her partner and superior.

"What did I do?" Carlton seemed taken aback and offended.

"Men suck." Juliet huffed, crossing her arms, and proceeded to watch the white clouds as they exited California.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dude, what was that all about?" Dean questioned, briefly turning away from the road, then looking back as Shawn inserted his phone to his pocket.

"Jules is pissed because her and Lassie found out about our little charity case." Shawn said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, is that all?" Gus shook it off from the back seat. "Wait what?" Gus immediately followed up.

"Well apparently they're driving to and the local poe-poe had it all yellow taped." Shawn explained.

"She told you all that?" Gus asked surprised.

"No, but I could tell by background noise that she was in a car, and I heard the radio so I figured they saw it, stopped by and heard the whole story." Shawn pointed out his deduction.

"So are we in time out now, or what?" Dean seemed unphased by the whole situation.

"I don't know, man. They'll get over it after we solve this robbercide." Shawn shrugged, caring just as little as Dean.

"Robbercide isn't a word, Shawn." Gus said angrily, knowing he was on that camera footage too, with his unnecessary entrance.

"Well it is now." Shawn shot back with authority. "And don't get all butt hurt at us because you made a stupid entrance." Shawn could almost read his best friend's mind.

"That would have been a hero's entrance, had I been on time Shawn." Gus crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't. Now it's going to go Youtube famous and probably be on Ridiculousness with Rob Dyrdek." Dean laughed at Gus's expense.

"You'll get em' next time buddy, next time." Shawn reached back and patted his knee. "Because you know what they say." Shawn grinned mischievously.

"Good Lord, Shawn please don't." Gus openly begged.

"Shawn, don't even. I won't even pull over. I'll shoot you and keep going." Dean threatened, gripping the wheel tighter, bracing for what was coming.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow!" Shawn belted out, hands high in the air like a small child.

"Fuck you." Dean grumbled, cranking the volume, praying to the Gods of Rock that Metallica would drown out Shawn's show tunes.


	6. Chapter 6: Portland Potholes Part I

**So... sorry the last chapter ending was a little weird, but the second half of that chapter was written after 3:00 AM.**

**Guest Starring Game of Thrones' Emilia Clarke as Annabelle Smith.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

You are now entering Portland." Shawn read off the sign as they breezed by. "Cross it off your list, buddy."

"Oregon's capital is Salem, Shawn." Gus corrected in his know it all manner.

"Portland Oregon, home of the... yeah I got nothing." Dean admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's settle down and blow some time before they call us in."

"IF they call us in, if." Gus said doubtfully.

"If not, Shawn tracks down Juliet again and we follow them until they need us." Dean put it simply.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet and Carlton looked around what was left of the scene, not liking just what they saw.

"How much did you say they took?" Carlton asked the local detective.

"A little over a million. They didn't crack the safe." Detective Johnson informed them.

"They didn't go in through the safe?" Juliet looked at the man through furrowed brows.

"No ma'am. They got into the safe by cutting through the ceiling and dropping down." Johnson couldn't believe it himself. He felt like he was in an action movie.

"Where did the murder take place, if they didn't come in strong?" Carlton lead the three out of the vault and into the main lobby of the bank.

"Just out in front here. We're not entirely sure on the motive behind the shooting." Johnson admitted in a hushed tone as they stood on the front steps.

"Garbage doesn't always need a motive, Detective." Carlton shook his head in disgust. "They're probably hoping to buy themselves some kind of a reputation."

"Speaking of reputation..." Juliet murmured for only her partner to hear.

Carlton turned his attention to the road as an all too familiar classic black 67' Impala slowly rolled by. Casing the place beforehand in case they were called in, he was sure. "I thought we told them to stay low." Carlton nearly inaudibly growled.

"We did." Juliet whispered back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night rolled in and the Trio made their preparations, locking and loading and tool grabbing.

"I didn't know we got a greeting commitee." Dean said almost hotly when they found two Federal Agents on the hood of the car. "Checking in on your investments?"

"Easy Winchester. We were hoping to... tag along, that's all." Lassiter had the fakest grin Dean had ever seen.

"Can Jules come with us?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"No." Dean and Lassiter barked simultaneously.

"Sorry Shawn." Juliet shrugged innocently and frowned. "I'll see you there, though."

The respective parties got into their vehicles and kept a decent distance apart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is training wheels stuff." Gus opened his belt kit and made mince meat of the lock on the fire exit.

Once inside they went straight for the vault.

"Guster, what the Hell are you doing?!" Lassiter barked as he and Juliet met them at the vault.

"Ah... we have to get in to investigate, don't we?" he questioned awkwardly, concealing his tools.

Lassiter shooed him aside and put in the code he had observed them putting in earlier. "That, is how they got in." Lassiter pointed at the precision cut hole in the ceiling.

"These guys aren't playing if they got in and out undetected. This is real." Shawn's eyes flickered from here to there, picking up everything. "Gus, if we can get you up there, can you tell us what cut that hole?"

"You must be out of your damn mind!" Gus glared at Shawn like he was crazy.

"Come on buddy, you'll be like that one guy in the Great Escape." Shawn tried to catch him with.

"Who, Shawn? Which one?" Gus challenged.

Shawn sighed defeated. "The best I can give you is Danny Glover in Lethal Weapon."

"I'll take it." Gus accepted reluctantly.

"Shawn, you know what to do." Dean squatted down and put his hands together.

Shawn followed suite. "Hup hup!" Shawn grunted and Gus hopped up on their hands and pulled himself into the ceiling.

His arm came back through and Dean handed him a flashlight, then his 1860 Army Colt.

"Seriously guys?" Juliet looked disbelievingly at the Trio.

"Not being prepared is how people die on the job, Jules." Shawn shrugged. "Don't expect us to be saints."

It wasn't too long before Gus was ready to come down. He didn't look too happy. "Diamond head saw with a guide. They dropped down with army grade neoprene rope." Gus held a single fiber in his fingers.

"What's the next step partner?" Juliet asked her senior.

"Guster, could you go back up and possibly find how they came in?"

"More than likely, yeah." Gus nodded. "Spencer, you and O'Hara go outside and see what you can pick up about the associated murder. Winchester, on me. We'll see what else we can pick out of this place. There's more than meets the eye with these yahoos." Lassiter delegated with authority.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn jogged down the front steps of the bank and stopped half way down.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked, keeping an eye on her new coworker.

"Ha, yeah." Shawn chuckled dryly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It uh, it feels weird to jog down these steps instead of sprinting down them." Shawn admitted almost nervously.

Juliet stood beside him and rested a supportive hand on his shoulder. She never realized just how much he had worked out in prison and afterwards. "Come on, let's solve this thing." she said soothingly.

Shawn brushed her hand off his shoulder in a 'let's do this' meaning. He stood were the body had been and Juliet explained how the body had lain, and what witnesses had claimed.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked curiously as Shawn laid himself down where a dead body had so recently been.

"Seeing what he saw." Shawn said as if it was Academy day one. "Jules, what was kitty corner from the bank?"

"An armored transport vehicle for the bank, why?" Juliet didn't quite follow.

"I want to know who that van belonged to. Security company and plate number." Shawn said getting up.

"What, why?"

"Because our dead man stood between the get away car and our aspiring thieves. I'm not convinced that armored van is legit."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus crawled through the ceiling, taking this corner and that. He followed the dents made by the hands and knees of the people before him. How long was this building!

Finally after what felt like hours, his face was greeted by a cool Portland breeze. "Who removes an air vent and doesn't even try to put it back?" Gus couldn't believe the audacity of some people.

"Hey buddy!" Shawn waived from down below with a big smile. "You found their way out!"

"What am I looking for now Shawn?" Gus asked, resting in the open vent.

"Nothing man, seeing where you popped out is all I needed." Shawn said, smiling happily. "You just confirmed my theory."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean and Lassiter didn't have the same amount of luck.

"Lassiter, I'm finding a whole lot of nothing." Dean grumbled, going through files, looking for little details he and the Trio would leave.

"Just keep looking, Winchester." Carlton gruffed back.

"Ooh, what's this?" Dean said hopefully, opening a new file.

"What do you have?" Carlton came over and waited for response.

"It's uh, a foreclosure list along with a bankruptcy file." Dean handed it over.

"H and H Security." Carlton closed the file and tucked it under his arm. "Nice find, Winchester."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Five returned to the hotel they were all staying at, but all in different rooms. Being government agents and bank robbers with a net worth in the millions due to stocks and investments, traveling can be nice.

Carlton opened the door to his room and threw his coat down on the bed. "What did we come up with, everyone?" Carlton came back with a six pack of La Botte Blue he had bought earlier.

"I found the way they came in and out." Gus said proudly.

"Gus's tunnel experiments allowed me and Jules to discover that the murder victim was nothing more than a man in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shawn filled them in.

"He was between them and their escape vehicle, an H and H Security armored van." Juliet finished for them.

"We just happened to find this while poking around." Carlton produced the file and slid it to his team.

"That file has bankruptcy information, along with a foreclosure notice for the H and H Security Company's offices." Dean explained as Juliet, Shawn and Gus quickly skimmed over it.

"Well there's means and motive." Juliet said, sliding it back. "Let's go down there and see what we can find in the morning?"

"That's the plan." Carlton confirmed, tipping back his beer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"After you." Carlton held the door open for her as she walked into H and H Security.

She followed him suspiciously, before she decided to make nothing of it. "Thank you." Juliet beamed at him in her usual chipper way.

"Don't mention it." Was that... happiness, that Juliet ever so slightly detected.

"What's going on, Carlton?" Juliet suspiciously asked him, Carlton's trained eyes soaking in the impressive lobby.

Carlton focused his eyes back on his shorter, blonde partner. "What do you mean, O'Hara?" Carlton asked a little taken aback.

"You, you're actually in a good mood, or dare I say... happy."

"I'm allowed to feel like we're going to have a good day." Carlton said defensively, with a touch of sheepishness.

Juliet looked at her dark haired partner, a mischievous grin tugged at her lips. "You liked working with the guys last night, didn't you?"

"My good mood today, has noting to do with our good work last night." Carlton straightened his back even more, if that was possible. He strode forward, the conversation over.

Juliet watched him go with a victorious smile on her face. It wasn't often that she was able to get Special Agent Carlton Lassiter flustered.

The pair came to the large wrap around front desk, a man in an olive green suit and silver tie sat there patiently.

"Good morning. May I help you two?" he asked with a smile, but not too fake. It became a lot more real as he studied the blonde in front of him.

"I'm Special Agent Carlton Lassiter, and this is my partner, Special Agent Juliet O'Hara." The two flashed their badges, causing the receptionist's smile to falter. "Who do we have to talk to for answers around here?" Carlton leaned heavily on the desk, his eyes boring through the man's soul.

"Can I help you?"

Carlton and Juliet turned to see a woman in her late twenties standing by the doorway that led further into the H and H building.

Juliet smiled at her warmly, appreciating her calm reception of them. It was pleasant and not nervous or loathing like they usually got. "Hopefully you can." Juliet said sweetly, girl to girl.

"That depends on who you are." Carlton said quite a bit more stiffly. He didn't expect much seeing she was in an olive green jumpsuit with H&amp;H in silver lettering on it.

"Oh, my apologies." she smiled at the man whose gruff bad cop technique wasn't working. She stepped forward and shook hands with the agents.

Carlton's hand lingered in hers for a while longer than it should have, her blue eyes holding onto his eyes.

"My name is Annabelle Smith. I'm the Chief Inspector of H and H equipment and systems." Her smile was not as large, but her blue eyes continued to dance.

"Mrs. Smith" Carlton began, noticing her ring but was very soon interrupted.

"Ms. Smith, actually." she politely corrected him. It's my mother's ring, not mine. I can't lose it if I wear it, you see?"

"Ms. Smith, then." Carlton applied the new info. "I'm sure you are aware of the bank robbery uptown, am I correct?"

Her arms crossed over her chest the amused expression went sour. "I am very aware, Agent Lassiter." Annabelle's voice could not have been colder. "That's why I'm in this bloody thing." She pulled at the collar of the form fitting suit. "I was on my way out to inspect my vault. After Burton Guster was put away, I thought my job would become easy." She chuckled aloud, the light returning to her eyes.

Juliet and Carlton shared a look, one that didn't get past Annabelle. She thought better not to ask though. "We can give you clearance, but we have already had a team of experts investigate." Juliet informed her, referring to the Trio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn's phone vibrating away in his pocket, and his ringtone interrupting his pump up music forced him to rack the bar bell and sit up from the bench. "This better be good." he said from the hotel's little gym.

"Am I interrupting something?" Juliet asked on the other end, sounding offended.

"Oh, sorry Jules! I thought you were Gus. What's up?" Shawn's usually upbeat tone was back.

"We went and checked out H and H Security this morning."

"What did we find out?" Shawn asked expectantly.

"We talked to Annabelle Smith, the Chief Inspector for the company. She was pretty pissed about the whole thing. She was on her way out to check it out when we got to the H and H building."

"So are we thinking it wasn't H and H?" Shawn seemed confused.

"I don't know if I'd say that, but I don't think their Chief Inspector was in the loop." Juliet further elaborated.

"Annabelle Smith... she hot?" Shawn's voice was hopeful and his eyebrows waggled as if she could see him.

"Shawn, focus." Juliet ordered. "And Lassiter will never admit it, but he has the hots for her."

"Lassie isn't an asexual robot? Are you sure?"

"Go back to your workout and keep your phone on." Juliet said tiredly.

"How'd you know I was in the gym?" Shawn was surprised by the shot in the dark.

"I can tell you spend time in the gym, Shawn." Juliet happily remembered feeling him up that night on the love seat in Santa Barbara.

The phone went dead and Shawn was left with quiet humming. "She wants this." Shawn said smugly to himself before going back to his bench press.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn awoke to a knock on his door, any sign of tiredness gone. He sprang to the door quickly, Smith and Wesson revolver in hand.

Gus and Dean stood on the other side of the door, not someone who decided his number should be up. "A little nervous there, sport?" Dean laughed as Shawn ushered them in.

"I'm not nervous, I prefer ready." Shawn corrected. They were always ready, but they weren't cowards. They didn't hide or stay indoors. They owned the world as far as they cared, but if anyone tried to take their world, it wouldn't be without a fight.

"Any news from our new bosses?" Dean asked, going to the fridge that Shawn's room provided.

"Dude, it's like 9:00 AM." Shawn tried to point out to the plaid wearing man now cracking a beer.

"Not in Japan." Dean countered, taking a sip.

"Nothing since Juliet's call yesterday that I told you about." Shawn shrugged, not too happy about the inactivity behind it all. "This would be a lit quicker if we didn't have to function like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Shawn puffed his cheeks and then slowly released the air. "Man, give me one of those."

Dean chuckled and reopened the fridge. Dean had just passed a bottle when another knock sounded. Gus went to the door this time, gun drawn.

Gus opened the door and tucked his revolver into his belt. Juliet and Lassiter followed him to where Dean and Shawn were, tucking their guns away.

"Really, what is the problem with you three?" Juliet questioned, rolling her eyes back and her hands raising before falling to her sides.

"We are wanted men, Jules. Worth thousands, millions of dollars and hated and loved by many!" Shawn threw out there in their defense.

"Yeah." Lassiter drew out dismissively. "We went back to the bank with the H and H inspector."

Dean, Gus and Shawn all shared a 'we might be in deep'.

Juliet's voice became angry now as she brought up the new information from Annabelle. "Please tell me you DID NOT go back and break into the bank!"

"We had to Juliet." Gus spoke up. "We needed to make sure we weren't getting rusty. And also, that is the newest safe model in the world. Probably why they couldn't go through the vault."

"It's not like we took anything, guys." Shawn laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, um..." Dean took a five dollar bill from his pocket and put it on the table. "Who puts five bucks in a safe anyway?" Dean smiled sheepishly.

"You have problems, all of you." Lassiter judged harshly.

"So did this get us anywhere?" Dean asked.

"Not really. Nothing was messed with. Outside of you three. Annabelle Smith is checking to see the vehicle log. Who ever had that van, is a major suspect." Lassiter explained.

"Woah woah woah, Annabelle?" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "She hot?"

Lassiter stared him down, even Juliet wasn't used to that amount of death in his eyes.

"She was pretty good." Juliet nodded, her eyes focused on the ceiling as if reimagining the girl in the green baseball hat, her brunette hair coming down in a tight braid from under the H and H hat.

"That is not important. What is important, is finding these guys and bringing them in." Lassiter's face was red, his eyes very serious. What was his damage all of a sudden?


	7. Chapter 7: Portland Potholes Part II

**So I've decided to start naming chapters. Some of them are stand alones, but some of them(like Portland Potholes) will tie together and have parts.**

**In other news, I have introduced a part time character named Annabelle. She won't always be in, but she'll stop by time to time unless you guys hate her. In my head she's played by Emilia Clarke. **

**Sorry about the long AU. That is all.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling without blinking. He'd been awake for two hours but couldn't bring himself to move. Pure apathy. That's the only thing he could call it.

There was a knock on the door, low and quiet. Shawn ignored it and chose to completely cover himself with the sheet on the bed.

He thought his visitor had left, but the click of the card lock said otherwise. They found the key card he left under the door number plate for Gus. Only a tiny corner of the card peeked out. This visitor had to be quite observant. Hell, it probably was Gus. Wasn't Dean, he would have sent a text telling Shawn to put pants on as always.

"Shawn?" A familiar, soft female voice was close by. "Is that you, Shawn?" Her voice was closer.

The sheet was pulled back from his face, and he was pleased not to be blinded by light. "Hey Jules." Shawn said with no spirit, he sounded dead.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked, worry in her voice.

"What are you doing here at..." Shawn turned his head to see the red numbers of the alarm clock. "2:42 AM?" Shawn's voice held just as little care as before.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't know where else to go in a city where I only know four people." she admitted quietly. "It looks like you weren't doing a lot of sleeping either." Juliet sat on the side of the bed.

Shawn rolled down the sheet a little further to put a hand behind his head. The lack of things to say astounded him. "Wanna watch a movie then or..." Shawn had no idea what to do with a hot girl in casual friendship.

"Okay." Juliet agreed with a smile. She found the remote and looked for a movie not too far in.

"Jules, you just passed ALL the movie channels." Shawn informed, confused about why she'd pass all the newest releases.

"You'd have to pay for those, and these ones are free." Juliet told him blandly.

Shawn rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"There's some of that light coming back." Juliet smiled happily at him.

"I'm a... was a bank robber, Jules. A really good one." Shawn smiled at his accomplishments, causing Juliet to roll her eyes. "We can afford to go to the movies in bed, Jules." Shawn took the remote and began playing the the Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies.

"Ooh, I saw the first two, but haven't had time to see this one." Juliet said happily, laying down next to Shawn but not getting too close.

"Um... Jules?" Shawn asked, not sure what was going through that pretty blonde mind.

"I'm not watching the whole movie sitting up, Shawn." Juliet pointed out lightly. "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you." She smiled brightly, turning to look at him. Her face then grew a little more seriously. "I told you that we can't be together, remember?" Her eyes went anywhere but Shawn's searching hazel eyes, hoping to find a change of heart.

"It's not advantage if I like it." Shawn mumbled, turning back to the massive TV.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up that morning to an empty bed and a note on the pillow.

_Shawn, thanks for a fun and easy night. Had to work the case. Txt me for update. - Juliet :)_

Shawn smiled at the note and put it in his wallet on the nightstand, not sure why. He found the ability to get out of bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey guys, we made the paper for that gas station." Dean said at the local diner as he sipped his coffee. "Front page." He slid it over to the two across from him.

"Dude, sweet!" Shawn said excitedly, taking the paper. "Oh yeah, that's totally us." Shawn looked to his partners with a smile.

"They used me kicking open the door?!" Gus was exasperated.

"That shot is awesome, buddy!" Shawn patted his friend on the back.

The bell above the door dinged as another patron entered the little watering hole.

"Lassie, we made front page." Shawn said quietly, trying not to make a large scene, hoping not to be recognized. He doubted they would be, but if so he wasn't afraid of a rat. They weren't hated by the populace. They only gave banks trouble, not the people.

Dean scooted Gus and Shawn over so Lassiter and Juliet could have the opposite booth. "What are you two doing in street clothes?" Dean seemed shocked, but also appreciative as his eyes took in Juliet. He knew Shawn had dibs, but he wad straight and she was wearing a form fitting sky blue top with a jean jacket and skinny jeans. Just Dean's favorite after all.

"Our little night time rendezvous are becoming obnoxious. We'll raise less suspicion if we're in street get up instead of formal wear." Lassiter explained thoroughly, absentmindedly playing with the zipper on his leather jacket. It probably hadn't seen day light in five years.

"Cold Bank Robbers Not So Cold?" Juliet read the headline aloud, her eyes darting around the paper. "That's a cool action shot of you, Gus." Juliet said calmly like she wasn't talking to America's most wanted.

"That's what we tried to tell him." Shawn pointed to his partner. "He didn't like it because it makes him seem like an idiot if you know the timing of the whole story."

"Gus? You there, man?" Dean's eyebrows drew together as he waived his hand in front of his gone-to-lunch partner. Dean turned to see what Gus was so entranced at. "Class is in secession."

All heads turned to see what had the pair drawn in. Black yoga pants, black Cardigan coat with a popped collar over a tight purple tank top. Shawn seemed not amused. preferring to stay on his current chase. Though the brunette did have it going for her.

"Oh crap, that's Annabelle the H and H inspector. She is not your biggest fans." Lassiter shared with the Trio. The three turned their heads, but Annabelle had already seen Lassiter and smiled brightly. Lassiter gave her a sloppy salute in salutation.

She must have taken it as an invitation because here she came, small mocha in hand. "Carlton, Juliet. Funny seeing you two here." Her voice was happy and very polite as always.

The Trio kept their own conversation, trying not to appear as if purposely dodging her.

"Well anyway, thought I would say hello. I didn't mean to interrupt." She did something of a curtsy, her smile never faltering.

"See Shawn, I told you it would be fine." Gus murmured silently. Nearly. One pair of ears that were sharper than expected had heard.

"Shawn?" Annabelle's eyes narrowed and studied the three across from Lassiter and Juliet. "These three? These were the 'experts' you had at the crime scene? You brought America's best thieves into a bank and gave them full access?" For the first time, their had been anger in her voice.

"I must say, your people know how to make a Hell of a vault." Gus said confidently.

"'My people'? Oh, just because I'm white you think all of them are? That's racist, Guster." Annabelle had who he was down.

"I was talking about the H and H people who made the safe, Annabelle. Not your race." Gus said defensively. "And let me guess, you think I'm Guster the Safe Buster because I'm the black one? THAT'S racist." Gus fired back.

"Touché." Annabelle gave him with narrowed eyes and a slightly turned head, her chiseled face catching a bit of morning sunlight from a nearby window, accentuating her features even more.

"You seem... underwhelmed about this." Juliet ventured, nudging Carlton and allowing Annabelle to take a seat she wasn't expecting to be offered.

"I'm a little dumbfounded, but my father told me never to tell people the ending of a book from my own assumptions." Annabelle said thoughtfully. "That means learn the whole story before you judge." she summarized for Shawn and Dean, who didn't seem to understand.

"These three have been invaluable since we... struck a deal." Juliet wasn't sure how to put it.

"They work with us and we let them see the light of day." Lassiter nut shelled before taking a massive mouthful of coffee, if it could be called that with all the cream and sugar he added.

"You two reigned in the three largest net worth criminals of our life time?" she asked quietly, not sure who could be listening and with what intent. "That's incredible, and pretty smart I must say."

"Thank you." Juliet smiled kindly at her, and Carlton pursed his lips and curtly nodded. It was nice to be recognized, even if by only one person.

Dean on the other hand wasn't so flattered, that stubborn pride of his. He thought it better to just save it... or not. "We reigned your safe in. From a marked and watched crime scene." Dean couldn't help but smirk.

Lassiter glared at Dean, a look that said why would you go there. Dean's cocky smirk turned into a shit grin.

"Before I forget, I went over the records, and no vans were logged as in use at that hour."

"Can we find out what van that was?" Carlton asked, hard detective mode engaged.

"I already did. I checked fleet security footage to find what van wasn't in the yard for the time of robbery." Annabelle's voice was just as focused as Carlton's had been.

"What about who had access to the van? Do the vans have specific registered drivers?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Indeed they do. How did you know that?" To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

"I drove a UPS truck for two months. I had my own ride." Shawn said, proud of his time with 'Brown Navy' as he fondly called it.

"Let's go hit up the driver and bust this bastard." Dean suggested decisively.

"Easy there, Winchester. O'Hara and I may be FBI but we too have channels before we start throwing around the steel gauntlets."

"Annabelle, give us the names and we'll keep an eye on these guys if they're still in town." Shawn looked expectantly at her.

Annabelle looked to Lassiter and Juliet for confirmation.

"You know what, sure. Why the Hell not." Juliet shrugged.

"O'Hara, see about arrest confirmation and the use of deadly force if necessary. I'm going to look up your names, Ms. Smith and see if they have any criminal records." Lassiter delegated.

"They don't have records. A security company isn't going to hire criminals, Agent Lassiter." Annabelle said laughing.

"Easy with the agent business, Smith!" Lassiter whispered. "Let's do this." Shawn and Gus did a break huddle clap, seemingly upset when nobody else did it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, thank you Director." Juliet said professionally over the phone.

"And O'Hara, how's the search for Spencer, Winchester and Guster?" Karen asked cooly.

"We believe they may be involved in this robbery, Director." Juliet reported truthfully. "We're keeping an eye open. Agent Lassiter believe it to be an inside job from H and H Security."

"H and H?" Karen seemed surprised. "That's a nationwide company O'Hara. They've been treading water but be careful, they still have pull and could be trouble."

"Will do, Director."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, we got movement." Dean snapped loudly, waking up Gus and Shawn. "That's our guys."

"They don't look like much." Gus offered.

"They're armed though." Shawn noted. "Why are they still in town?"

"I don't know. Could they be having a hard time moving the cash?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Probably. Armored trucks usually have embedded tracking devices in case of accident. If they took the van, it would lead us right to they're place." Gus brainstormed.

"They don't travel inconspicuously." Shawn saved the Jaguar and it's license plate number into his head.

"Let's head back to the barn." Dean turned off the corner and headed back for the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8: Portland Potholes Part III

"We ran the plate you gave us. It was stolen two days ago from a college professor." Juliet relayed back to Shawn.

"So we still have no idea who did the job?" Shawn asked dejectedly.

"That's the good news." Juliet smiled over her cup of coffee. "We have your descriptions that we ran past some of the H and H people. Their word plus the fingerprints you lifted..." Juliet singsonged, proud of their work.

"So we have our big lead." Shawn said with a satisfied smile. He raised his coffee mug and clinked it with Juliet's.

The door of the little shop opened casually, and three black and whites walked in. They strolled up to the counter and began talking to the barista in hushed tones.

Shawn leaned in close and whispered "Jules, I have to go right now." Shawn slowly got up from the tiny window booth and casually made for the door, head low.

"Hey!" One of the cops bellowed at him and gave chase, the other two following him.

Juliet threw herself from the booth and went the same direction. Was she following because she was an officer of the law, or was it for plaid shirts and nice hair reasons?

Juliet turned out into the road and caught the foot of the last cop as they chased Shawn down a side street.

Juliet turned down the last street to see trash cans strewn all around and a broken wood pallet. Three officers laid on the ground, but no sign of her, no, the bank robber. One of the cops had the stun gun prongs in his chest. Shawn had shot one with his own stun gun?

Juliet's analysis of the fight was stopped by vibrating in her pocket. "O'Hara."

"Hey Jules. Meet me back at the hotel. Make sure you're not followed."

"Shawn, where the" Juliet was cut off by dial tone. Her head searched everywhere for him.

The lock clicked and the door opened slowly, Juliet coming into the room butt first. She wasn't surprised to see the Trio, but Lassiter was there as well.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked the little rebel who was sitting on the suite's kitchen counter, sucking down a beer.

"Spencer beats down three officers and you ask if HE'S okay?" Carlton looked at her with a furrowed brow.

Juliet ducked her head, fighting her blush.

"I'm fine, Jules." Shawn assured her. "What isn't okay, is why the cops came after me."

"Wait, someone has yet to tell me what's going on!" Gus began to lose his patience.

"The Po Po came on to you?" Dean asked surprised. "They never come after us unless they see us themselves."

"No, someone tipped them. Our lunch must have seen us seeing them." Shawn assumed.

"You think the guys we're after tried to sic them on you?" Lassiter jumped in the game. "They must think you're after they're haul..." Carlton scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly." Shawn confirmed. "I think they're watching us now. It's like a game of cat and cat."

"You three have to tag out." Lassiter demanded. "You have to lay low. They know who you are and they know you're onto them."

"We're not sitting down, Lassiter." Dean shook his head. "We're in this and we're not tagging out."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Juliet asked, confused by the devotion.

"You two aren't hunting us down for a reason, Jules. You guys are putting your necks on the line by keeping us out. We're not going to let that be for nothing." This was an oddly serious moment for Shawn. He tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought. "And it gets boring just watching."

"What are you fruit loops going to do then?" Lassiter asked mockingly.

"We're going to catch these bastards and make them tap." Shawn's cocky grin made the agents shiver. The Trio already had their plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlton and Juliet prepared to leave, having stayed longer than intended. Carlton himself began to feel their situation was beginning to involve more than professionalism.

"Winchester, you're the closest thing to a level head out of you three. Keep these dimwits safe." Lassiter ordered between forcefully and respectfully.

"I've done it more than once." Dean dryly chuckled to himself. He had more of a relationship with Carlton did than Shawn and Gus did. There was something deep down in Dean that Carlton quite pick on. Something that kept him a little more grounded than the others. It seemed like he was there for a bigger reason.

"Alright boys, let us know if there's any changes at all." Lassiter's eyebrows were raised and he pointed to each one of them.

"Even if Gus poops?" Shawn asked, hand raised eye.

"Yabadaba don't." Lassiter's eyes narrowed, speaking slowly but deadly.

"Shawn, can I talk to you for a moment before I go?" Juliet asked, urgency in her voice.

"Um, sure Jules." Shawn lead her to the balcony outside his suite.

"Yesterday morning, what was with you?" Juliet crossed her arms and leaned back on the wooden railings.

Shawn chuckled coldly and gripped the railing like he was sick. "I'm guessing you wouldn't believe it if I told you I was a werequadropalegic?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Shawn, come on. You can talk to me." Juliet pleaded quietly, standing closer to him now.

"I'm not good at talking to people, Juliet." Shawn admitted. "I don't know how. I've tried, and it doesn't come out." Shawn shook his head slowly. He tried to smile to diffuse the situation, but it only came across as sad.

"You can't, or you don't think you should?" Juliet's brows furrowed and her eyes scanned for an emotion.

"I'm gonna go back inside so..." Shawn trailed off, heading for the sliding door.

"Not this time Shawn, you're going to talk. I've interrogated people on a bad day just for fun." She had a strong hold on his hand and pulled him back.

"It's really not a big deal, Juliet." Shawn tried to tell her, but she wouldn't take it. The look of patience yet steely determination kept him talking after a roll of his eyes. He composed himself a little and exhaled. "Sometimes I just don't want to move. I don't want to talk, and I don't want to do a damn thing. I just get apathetic and block everything out."

"Why Shawn, what had you so down?" Juliet asked, just noticing her hand never left his after she pulled him back.

"Nothing, really." Shawn said honestly, Juliet catching it in his voice. "I just... had no drive. I couldn't find a reason to care. I get tired and down out of the blue. I can't just get up and go ALL the time like Dean does. That guy's the Energizer Bad Ass." Shawn shrugged.

Juliet didn't know whether to stay in intent listener mode or to just laugh. "I can understand that I guess, but what kicked you in gear after I showed up?" she asked more curiously than just for physiologic reason.

Shawn turned back over to watch the city. "You." he said flatly, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Shawn, really." she coaxed him to open back up, but the stone cold of his face made her think otherwise.

"That wasn't a joke, Juliet." When Shawn used her full name, it meant business. "Have you ever had that one person, that no matter how you feel, just their presence can give you new life?"

His hazel eyes watched her intently, waiting for an answer.

"I, I can't say I have." Juliet admitted weakly.

"Well there's that. There's everything you wanted to know." Shawn's voice became hard, and was that... disappointment?

"Shawn." Juliet lamely called after him as he went back inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thank you for making time to see me, Agent Lassiter." Annabelle greeted him as he sat in the chair across from her desk.

This time she wore a white shirt under a navy blue blazer, black jeans below. As the head of her department, she could wear whatever she wanted and preferred semi casual.

"No trouble, Ms. Smith." Carlton curtly nodded to her in exchange. "What can I do for you?" he asked in his most professional voice. Carlton Lassiter wasn't usually one for eye gazing, but it was better than being caught gazing at other assets she had. He found her eyes easy enough to gaze into though.

"I would like to speak to you on behalf of the entire company. The president has been informed of the situation and our involvement." She tried to find something else to focus on other than his gaze which she found unsettling, but somehow her attention was always drawn straight back. "The company in no way had knowledge of the going ons in this situation, you understand." The statement came across more as a question.

"Please Ms. Smith." Carlton's hand raised to cut her off. Annabelle feared the worst from the gruff and hard Federal agent, twelve years her senior. "You have been more than cooperative and helpful in our investigation. We understand that these men are a couple of low lives that simply used this company as a means to an end." Carlton said, sure of it himself.

"Agent Lassiter, if it isn't too bold of me... does the boss know about your involvement with Winchester, Guster and Spencer? You seemed to keep it a secret."

"That is quite bold, Ms. Smith. And no, she doesn't. It's been quite the gamble on our end, but I would say it has been paying off." Lassiter nodded, deciding the meeting was over, having taken a lot less time than expected. He was sure she had a long drawn out excuse and apology for the involvement of her people. "Good evening, Ms. Smith."

"Thank you again for hearing me, though you didn't hear all of it." She smiled graciously at him, offering her hand.

Carlton shook it... and held it. His eyes stayed on hers, unbreaking. Annabelle's head slightly turned to the side and her eyes became amused, the one corner of her lips coming up into a smirk. "Hmhhh." Carlton cleared his throat. "Good day." He quickly went to the door and closed it behind him.

"Oh boy." Annabelle chuckled to herself lightly, amusement in her eyes and smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gus, hold down the fort. Don't open for anyone but us. Not Lassiter, not Juliet, not even house keeping." Dean pointed at their coco butter partner.

"If Dean and I aren't back by morning, call Lassie and Jules." Shawn put on his jacket and threw Dean his leather monster of a jacket too.

"Where are you two off to all serious?" Gus asked, not invited to the party.

"We're going to get those four bastards. We can't drag them in, but we can make them turn themselves in." Dean turned to the door.

"You two must be out of your damn minds!" Gus shouted, completely opposed. "Two on four is hardly fair." he argued, trying to make them see reason.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, this is Dean Winchester. We kick ass for fun and this is personal. Have we met?" Shawn joked cynically. "We'll be back soon." The two made their exit, leaving Gus alone.

"Hello, Lassiter? Shawn and Dean are going in alone." Gus ratted them out over a simple phone call.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean they're going in alone?" Carlton asked as soon as Gus opened the door.

"We kept tabs on the robbers and Shawn and Dean went after them." Gus rattled off quickly. "They said something about making them want to come in."

"Oh crap!" Lassiter shouted. "Where were they going?"

"The Mountain Lounge." Gus said, following the agents out the door.

"That's a pretty expensive place. They must be starting to spend their take." Juliet assumed, rushing to the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There they are." Shawn said pointing two of them out.

"Where the Hell are the other two?" Dean gruffed, running out of patience with this job.

"Forget them, let's go for what we got." Shawn said hurriedly. He pushed the door open along with Dean and purposely strode down the thinly populated sidewalks, the early morning hours seeing most people home and in bed. All the better.

The pair followed their prey down a single side street and saw them make for their car. "Hey dick bags!" Dean hollered not so subtly.

One turned around to have Dean's fist pounded right into his jaw, sending him to the ground. The other got a flying Shawn shoulder to the ribs.

"Listen hear ass holes. You two are going to go to police station right now, or we'll throw your sorry asses all over Portland till we get here." Dean didn't understand what they thought was so funny.

He understood better when he and Shawn were grabbed from behind to be thrown into a pile of garbage.

They got back up instantly and took defensive fighting stances to take on the four. "Bring it ya douche bags!" Dean challenged, waiving them on.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!" Lassiter's commanding voice came from behind the wanted men. He, along with O'Hara and Gus were coming down the road fast, weapons drawn. They turned around, hoping to get out the other way, but Dean and Sam had their pistols trained on them as well.

With no other choice they put their hands up in defeat. Shawn and Dean looked up to the apartment complexes on both sides of the streets, each window's occupants had seen the night's events.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn, Gus and Dean had fled the scene when the local PD arrived to take away the city's riffraff.

Once everything was squared away, a certain blonde agent was on the hunt for a special runaway.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said calmly from behind her, hiding mysteriously against the side of a shadowed building.

Without a word, Juliet stormed up to him and hit him, pounding on his chest with small fists over and over until Shawn took a hold of her wrists. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever!" Her eyes were alight with fire, mixed with rage and relief. "You could have gotten yourself hurt or maybe even killed. What would possess you to go into a fight knowing you're down two to one?" Juliet finally stopped to breath, allowing Shawn to have his turn.

"Dean and me are fine. We took a risk but we got it done, Jules. That counts for a lot. My whole life is a big risk, everything I've done." Shawn stopped, his eyes flicking back and forth to her parted lips and her blue eyes. Even in the dark he could see the pure color in them. "That's why I'm going to do this."

Juliet gasped audibly when Shawn pressed his lips to hers for the third time. At first the connection quick, maybe even a little rough. The pace slowed considerably when Shawn's tongue slipped between her lips uninvited but neither contested.

He pulled away to breath, but before he could stop panting Juliet had gone after him this time. Her fingers wrapped in his hair and she pushed him against the dark wall, seen by no one.

Again the kiss broke, but she refused to let go, her arms around his neck. He kept his hands placed firmly on her hips, letting her know it was okay. "Life is all about risks. If we're not taking risks, there's a lot we're not getting." Shawn lost track of time as they stayed close to the wall and in their own little corner of dark peace.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**And that concludes the Portland Potholes miniseries. TheShulesLovinPsycho had some good questions about last chapter, and I hoped I answered them all in the story. **

**Where the troop goes from here, God only knows. What is to become of Shules? Was it an accident of the moment, or has Jules given into the Sweetness?**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Tables and Red Hands

The Trio sat on their balcony in Portland, drinks in hand and watching the city go by.

"When are we getting the Hell out of here?" Gus asked lamely, not feeling like doing too much anyway.

"Relax and enjoy the nothingness for once, buddy." Shawn said cooly, more asleep then awake.

"I'm not complaining guys, but crime doesn't take a holiday." Dean said sitting up, a little more alert than before. "We haven't even checked the news to see if we can scout our next possible gig."

"Fine, let's go see what the tube has to say." Shawn gave in and the three got up, heading inside.

Gus flipped on the TV and turned to NBC to catch Lester Holt finish a story about the national fall in gas prices.

"_Also tonight, our top story. Our nation's most notorious robbers changing teams? More after the break." _

"Son of a bitch!" Dean pounded the table in anger. "We should have known some ass hole was going to take a video. There must have been fifty people watching."

_"In Portland, Oregon, local police had been after a team of bank robbers for nearly a week. All leads were nearly extinguished, but with the apparent help of Shawn Spencer, Dean Winchester and Burton Guster, the thieves were brought to justice. Winchester, Spencer and Guster soon after fled the scene. The local police were unaware of the association until they were called into action late on the night of the 7th. More details on the 'Trio' have yet to be obtained. I'm Lester Holt, and from all of us at NBC Nightly News, thanks for watching and good night."_

"Suck it, Lester Holt!" Shawn shouted at the TV.

"It's a TV Shawn, you know they can't actually hear you, right?" Gus corrected snidely.

"You can suck it too." Shawn cut deep at his friend.

"You suck it." Gus fought back.

Dean simply ignored the duo and went back outside to where he had previously just been. "Lassiter." Dean said evenly into the phone.

"Winchester? Just see yourself on the news?" Carlton asked, sounding more pissed than usual.

"Yeah, not a fan of myself already." Dean joked without any attitude change. "Let me guess, Director Vick already give you pooper scooper detail?"

"We don't have any detail, Winchester." Lassiter's voice was more tired than pissed. "O'Hara and I are suspended until further notice. Vick is deciding her current plan of punishment."

"How's O'Hara taking it?" Dean asked, quite fond of her himself, but knowing she was hands off.

"She's peppy and all that crap. O'Hara's doing fine. She just sees it as a free time." Lassiter shrugged his shoulders neutrally as if Dean could see him.

"Lassiter, if you guys need anything, you know..." Dean wasn't quite sure how to offer hand outs to someone so proud as Lassiter.

"Yeah, whatever." Lassiter shook it off, not liking it himself, but Dean knew his type, Dean was the same way. "Anything else from the million dollar wonder?"

"Just called for an update, I guess." Dean said awkwardly. He called to make sure they still had their heads, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Don't do anything else stupid, got it?" Lassiter referred to the incident that had just been on the news.

"You can call it whatever you want, but we nailed the d-bags." Dean said defiantly. "And Lassiter." Dean left open to see if he had the older man's attention.

"Yeah?" Lassiter responded.

"You pissed?" Dean asked with a smirk, the playfulness in his voice.

"No, I'm not pissed." Irritation was evident. "If you don't have anything left to say, I have to... damn it, no I don't." Lassiter had nearly forgotten about the suspension.

"We're all bored as Hell. Come on over for a beer when you feel like moving." Dean hung up the phone and headed back inside.

"Guys, what the Hell?" Dean surveyed the trashed suite. Gus laid in the wreckage of a smashed table, barely moving. Shawn was sprawled out on his belly, slowly crawling for something to support himself on.

"Me and Gus beat the Hell out of each other!" Shawn whined as he slowly pulled himself up with the help of an overturned sofa.

"You win Shawn, you win, okay?" Gus verbally waived the white flag.

"You're, you're damn right I do." Shawn panted out, throwing his arms up in victory.

"That's enough, Thursday Night Smack Down is over." Dean ordered. "We have company soon and frankly, this place looks worse than my brother's college dorm."

Gus tried to get up, but was unable to move. "Brother down, I repeat... brother down." Gus reported.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A knock sounded on the door, quite a bit less serious and secretive than the usual.

"Gus, did you order a pizza?" Shawn asked, an ice pack in each hand, passing one off to his sparing partner.

"No Shawn, I didn't. You know if I would have I would have consulted you and Dean first. I'm black, not an animal." Gus joked but sounded oddly serious.

"I did though." Dean walked past the two and answered the door, paid, and came back with three larges.

"You know there's only three of us, right?" Gus questioned.

Another knock sounded shortly after. "Now there's five." Dean went to the door. "I told Lassiter to come over for a beer. Where I come from, if someone tells you to come for a beer, there's a slice involved. I figured it wouldn't be more than a half hour."

"Where are you from? 1997 Chicago?" Shawn asked, still dumbfounded by the logic.

"Kansas, 29 years ago." Dean opened the door to a smiling Juliet and a pissed off Lassiter. Someone doesn't like to wait.

Hi Dean, Gus, Shawn." Juliet addressed them and waived.

"What brings you guys over?" Shawn asked pleasantly, though H knew full well why.

"Dean asked us over for a drink and we don't exactly have a lot to... holy crap what happened to your table?" Juliet asked quickly when her eyes had scanned the room out of habit, and found the splintered and snapped table.

Shawn leaned over to Gus and used his hand to hide his mouth. "Buddy, we forgot about the table."

"We didn't forget Shawn, we didn't have anywhere to hide it." Gus corrected, then dropped his hand and smiled eerily at the agents.

"They got pissy and Gus went through a table." Dean gave away the secret.

"Thanks for dropping that one, Dean!" Shawn yelled at him.

"Shawn, what the Hell?" Juliet's arms went up and her face looked like it was her table.

"Gus has been looking for an ass whoopin' and by God, he got it!" Shawn pointed at Gus, the ice pack still applied to his back.

"Tell that the sofa I launched you over when you tried to drop the elbow!" Gus fired back, not willing to lay down.

"Is this what you dust brains do with your spare time? I expected more from notorious robbers." Lassiter judged in disgust.

"You two can finish Celebrity Fight Club later. Pizza's getting cold and the beer's getting warm." Dean cracked a bottle open himself.

"Ooh, Lassiter didn't mention pizza but I kind of expected it." Juliet went to the three boxes and took the biggest piece she could find.

The rest of the team (Dean excluded) looked at with WTF faces.

"She gets it." Dean pointed to Juliet who was never happier to see Pizza Hut in her life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The food had long been gone but the party continued. Dean was working on some kind of old journal or diary, or something.

Lassiter and Gus were on the XBox that Shawn and Gus hauled with them. Shawn was busy showing Juliet how to make proper paper crawly snakes, something he was upset the academy didn't think to instruct her on.

Carlton got up after a grunge match of Call of Duty, being surprisingly better than Gus had that. It had cost him the first game. "What are you doing over there, Winchester?" Carlton asked curiously.

Dean looked up from his work as if he wasn't sure the question was for him. "It's ah, a journal I've kept. I keep track of the jobs we pulled, where and how. I keep track of all the players we've met, worked with and the people who've come after us." Dean summarized. "Now, I'm doing the same with the gigs we've helped bust open."

"That's pretty impressive Winchester." Carlton stood behind him to see names of people, places, equipment, dates and sketches. "This is some tight work." Carlton commended him.

"Take a look." Dean turned it over to Carlton and joined the others.

"You're first job was only $180?" Carlton asked in disbelief.

"It was a liquor store at 4:00 PM, Lassie. Gotta start somewhere." Shawn inputted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet and Lassiter decided it was finally time to head out, having spent most of the day there. "That's quite the novel you got there." Carlton referred to the Robber's Bible as he called Dean's journal.

"It's a good tool." Dean shrugged, not a fan of compliments.

"You do have an unexplained hatred of Cincinnati..." Carlton trailed off in intrigue.

"That's a story for when we're REALLY drunk." Dean said in all seriousness.

"Alright, we'll see you." Gus and Dean went back inside to do whatever, or nothing at all. Carlton turned back to the hall made his exit.

"Bye Jules." Shawn said casually, before quickly making sure the coast was clear. He leaned in quickly and tried to get by with just pecking her lips.

Juliet grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in for a real lip lock before pushing him off playfully. "Bye Shawn." She smiled cockily at him and headed for home.

"That was awesome." Shawn smiled foolishly, closing the door and turning around to find Dean watching with crossed arms.

"What was awesome?" Dean's shit grin said he already knew.

"Dean, come on man." Shawn whined, knowing he'd been caught. The secret didn't last nearly as long as he had hoped.

"Hey bro, don't worry. Your secret ass is safe with me." Dean held up his hands like he was at gunpoint. "I wouldn't give Gus the satisfaction of knowing, or Lassiter the aneurism for knowing." Dean backed up his promise.

"I have some ammo for Lassie anyway. I saw the way he looked at that Annabelle girl." Shawn smirked and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello?" Carlton asked more asleep than awake.

"Lassiter. You and O'Hara need to get your asses to Cheyenne. I want to keep your wings clipped, but you're the closest agents and my bank and homicide specialists."

"You're unsuspending us, Director?" Lassiter shot up, fully aware.

"Take your pets with you." The line went dead and Lassiter shook his head slowly with a smirk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A little shorter than usual, but hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Focus Revealed

The door clicked open, Juliet having used Shawn's spare room key before. She wasn't expecting a certain Winchester to be sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, cereal and paper in front of him. This was a side of the man journalists would kill for an hour with.

"Oh, hey Juliet." Dean said nonchalantly as if expecting her.

"Hey... Dean. I was just here to see, I came for..." Juliet over herself awkwardly, and slowly made for the door again.

"No, that's cool. Nothing wrong with some morning loving from your man." Dean said just as cooly as he had said good morning.

"Did Shawn say anything to you?" She began to get a bit angry, but tried not to confirm too much.

"Nah, he's better than that. I saw you guys last night though before you left. 'Bout time Shawn gets a girl that's cool with taking control." Dean laughed quietly.

Juliet's face was damn near red as an apple. "You're not going to tell Gus or Carlton, are you?" Juliet asked a little timidly.

"I had this talk with Shawn yesterday. Don't worry about it." Dean smirked at her, seeing his promise sitting well with her. Dean could be a jokester, sure, but Dean Winchester kept his secrets and promises. Especially his own.

"Is Shawn up?" Juliet asked taking a seat at the table.

"He took off a while ago. He went for a run or something healthy." Dean shrugged, not quite sure what was going on with that guy. Shawn just sat around and did nothing before prison. But after they sprang he'd become a fitness junky that never changed his diet from the crap he ate before.

"Ah..." Juliet turned around quickly to see the retreating form of Gus.

"Was he wearing only a..." Juliet found herself in an awkward and speechless situation.

"Towel? Yeah." Dean confirmed.

"Are you all staying in one room now?" Juliet asked surprised. Why would three people with their... resources, condense to tight quarters.

"Yeah, it was Shawn's idea. He wasn't specific, but he said we had to 'tighten security'." Dean let her in.

"He didn't say if he felt in danger or not?" Juliet asked, her detective brain taking over.

"Don't go all detective on me, Juliet!" Dean sounded oddly offended.

"Sorry, force of habit." She shrugged and apologized. "Can I leave a message for well... all of you really.

"Ah, yeah. What's up?" Dean was all ears.

"We're going off to Cheyenne."

"Vick let you guys back in already?" Dean asked surprised.

"We were the closest agents, and the best robbery specialists she has." Juliet said, trying not to look too proud, though it made her feel good. "She specifically told us to bring you three." she said a little more solemnly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn turned the corner around the gas station on his way back to the gas station. Off the reflection of the window, Shawn caught the same Ford Fusion that had been following him all day. As much as he wanted to return to the barn, he wasn't going to lead this shady follower to the nest.

He ran right past and kept moving before ducking into an AutoZone. He waited until the Fusion went right on by, not having caught his last move.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn quickly slipped in the room and closed the door behind him, tired and panting.

"How was the run, Rocky?" Dean asked looking up from his road maps.

"I knew it. Someone was following me." Shawn said confidently and a quickly.

"What do you mean someone was following you? Just a coincidence or like this guy wants a Shawn Spencer trench coat?" Dean asked, interested in Shawn's newest development.

"Definitely Buffalo Bob style." Shawn agreed. "The same Ford Fusion followed me my entire run. I have no idea who he is or why he followed me."

"I think it's time to shag ass out of Oregon." Dean held up his Wyoming map.

"You know that's right." Gus said standing in the door way now. "Where we going?"

"I hear Cheyenne is nice." Dean said, knowing that's where they were going regardless.

"Cool. Let's go." Gus agreed with no argument. He didn't seem to care at this point, as long as the road trip continued.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No... what? No!" Shawn watched in the rearview of the Impala, anger clear on his face.

"What? If you tell me you have to crap again, I'm not stopping." Dean said threateningly.

"No no, not that. Well kind of. But that damn Focus! It's behind us in the passing lane." Shawn's voice was low and pissed off now, tired of losing this guy.

"That blue one behind us? He won't have anything to chase in a second." Dean smirked and hit the gas, weaving this way and that around fellow drivers. The Focus tried to catch, but good luck.

The focus was in the dust, as the classic muscle car breezed through the city. Dean eased of the gas and applied a bit of break, before Gus looked out the back window.

"Uh, Dean... we still have company." Gus tried to get the importance of it across, but at the same time seem calm. Which he really wasn't.

"Oh, come on!" The red and blues flashed behind him, two patrol cars coming in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

"What in the Hell was that!" Lassiter barked when the team met up. "A high speed chase across a quarter of a state. What part of that seemed like a good idea?" Lassiter pressed.

"The part that involved us out of hand cuffs!" Dean yelled back, holding his wrists up.

"I have half a mind to..."

Seeing the look on Gus and Juliet's faces, he had to come between these two. "We were being followed, Lassiter." Shawn actually used his real name, this was big. "We were followed by a Ford Focus with New York plates. We blew past him but he tried to follow us. We attracted cops." Shawn told him the truth.

"There, would that have been so hard Winchester?" Lassiter mocked Dean.

"It can be when you're being a dick." Dean shot back at the now fuming man.

"The plate numbers, did you see anything?" Juliet asked, trying to bring the boys back on track.

Shawn closed his eyes and he held a finger to his temple, not sure why it helped. "VFT, the state shape thing, then 4638." Shawn rattled off from memory.

"We'll run the plates." Lassiter snarled at Dean, and Dean smiled extra wide at him in jest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The man pulled the Focus to the road, cool and collected after losing his target. He removed his cell phone to make what he assumed to be a hard call. "Mr. President, I lost them. Winchester has considerable skills behind the wheel."

The man's accented words took time to get a response. "Do you know where they are going?" His shady employer questioned.

"Cheyenne, Wyoming. I'm going now." He scratched his blonde beard as he stared out the windshield.

"Keep on them, or I'll find someone else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We ran the plates." Juliet informed Shawn over the phone. "It don't exist, Shawn."

"Wait, like it's not a real plate?" Shawn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. There is no indication the plate was ever released. This guy doesn't want to be found." There was a brief pause when no one spoke. "Please Shawn, you Gus and Dean need to be careful. This guy is tricky, and has resources."

"Thanks Jules... we'll watch ourselves." Shawn promised, hanging up the phone. Cheyenne was in view.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean went over the leather backed journal, reading over old notes to stay sharp. They weren't active themselves, and he didn't want to get rusty.

Gus also continued to research the newest techniques and equipment, sharing what he found important for Dean to catalogue.

Shawn came in with food for the day, the Trio deciding to go for a middle end place instead of a suite. Shawn figured they'd be less detectable, high net worth like theirs being expected to live high end.

"What's new?" Shawn asked, referring to the latest research.

"Not a lot has changed since we left the game." Dean said looking up from his notes, drawing a wire schematic of a the newest H and H lock.

"Do you think Annabelle knows this stuff is online?" Shawn loved how much you could find if you looked.

"I doubt it." Gus replied confidently. "You really have to know what you're looking for to find the stuff we know." Gus was no stranger to underworld literature.

Dean chuckled to himself before sharing with the group. "Did you guys see the way he was TRYING not to look at her?"

"You don't have to be a psychic to know he's trying not to have the hots for her." Shawn joked.

"I'm Lassiter and I'm the world's biggest hard ass." Gus said in an overly deep voice, puffing out his chest and swinging his arms back and forth. "I'm not allowed to be human and show emotion besides anger."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter's Ford Fusion stopped in the parking lot, but he stayed unmoving. He could not will himself to move. Something was very wrong indeed.

"Carlton? Everything alright, partner?" Juliet asked, her voice thick with concern for her quick to act teacher.

"My shield. I left it at the hotel back in Portland." Lassiter turned his head slowly. I have to go back."

"What? What do you want me to do?" Juliet asked from concern for herself, fearing the worst.

"You're going to have to start this one alone, O'Hara. You're a Federal agent of the law, and you know you're stuff." Carlton's voice was stiff as ever, but somehow inspiring. "Now get out of my car."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Juliet O'Hara. I've been informed you requested aid on the robbery/murder." Juliet didn't seem harsh and intimidating, but she was firm and unmoving. She was rather proud of herself.

"Yes, this way please." The officer closed the traffic log and stepped from behind the counter.

Juliet weaved behind this desk and that, taking the quickest route to the chief behind her guide.

"Chief Swanson?" Juliet asked politely to the lady behind the nice oak desk.

"You must be Special Agent O'Hara." Swanson stood up and took Juliet's hand. "Glad you could come so quickly." she said with a relieved smile.

"I had just wrapped up a robbery/homicide in Portland." Juliet informed her, explaining the quick travel time along with Lassiter's led foot.

"The ones the Trio intervened with?" Swanson arced an eyebrow. "What was the deal with that?"

Juliet froze momentarily, not sure how to handle that without giving away her open affiliation. "We got an anonymous call giving the location of the men we were after. We went to the location and there were the suspects, looking like they were about to throw down with Shawn Spencer and Dean Winchester themselves. Then we were joined by Burton Guster, trained on the men we were after.

"The men we were there for turned to us when my partner and I ordered them to freeze. Winchester and Spencer held them up too. By the time we had them secured, the Trio made a tight getaway. Didn't you see the story?" Juliet asked, not sure why she had to be questioned.

"I did see the story, but sometimes they leave out or embellish."

"They had it pretty spot on this time." Juliet laughed nervously, happy she ducked anything worse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mr. Hartfield, I found them." The blonde man reported, smiling wolfishly and running a hand over his buzz cut.

"Well done Mr. Fleming. Please observe, report... and don't lose them again." the mysterious Hartfield was firm, unmoving, and never to be crossed. Or stolen from.


	11. Chapter 11: Lassie's Comfy Couch

**Okay, Welcome to Chapter 11. I need to apologize for a few things first. I have a habit of forgetting to proof read these things, and the grammar that slips by even makes ME sad. So from the bottom of my heart, I apologize.**

**Secondly I'm sorry for the slowed updates. To my readers who have been with me for a while, you know know me as a pretty quick updater. I've been slowed down by school, work, and striking out with projects at FictionPress.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dean laid flat on his back, flipping a small knife out of boredom. Gus went for supplies and Shawn had accompanied him for the buddy system.

His eyes began to flutter with sleep. Dean was on watch till they got back.

He heard the distinct sound of a foot kicking against door. "How much crap did you guys think we..." Dean was met by a hard fist when he opened up for who he thought was his friends.

He staggered back, holding his nose. He had time to react as Travis charged forward, Dean sidestepping him and dropping him on his back.

Travis swept the leg and brought Dean down with him, the two tangling up and rolling around like pissed off cats. Dean managed to get on top, striking Travis's face over and over.

Travis's senses were knocked back into him as he caught Dean's fist and pushed him back, both fighters rising to their feet.

Dean charged forward, shoulder lowered but got a knee to the stomach for his trouble. Dean caught Travis with a low blow, evening the playing field. Both men stood doubled over in pain.

Dean willed himself to reach the few feet and hit his opponent one more time, sending him to the floor. Travis reciprocated with a week shot to the knee, but it was enough.

"Shawn is so gonna finish your ass off when he gets here." Dean tried to stand and slowly got to his feet, hearing the engine of the returning Impala.

Travis, being closer to the door turned and ran as much as his battle beaten body would carry him after getting off the floor.

Dean stumbled to the door and held himself up on the frame. "What the Hell took you two!" Dean shouted, holding his side.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Gus asked, walking towards Dean. Shawn had seen Travis trying to escape and went after him.

"Who ever that guy was, I thought he was you two. I opened the door and he jumped my ass." Dean said disgruntled at the fact he wasn't prepared.

Shawn came back soon after, unsure of anything. "Dean, who was that guy?"

"I don't freaking know, alright?!" Dean snapped after just telling the story to Gus. "Who ever he is, he's good. He was ready, I wasn't and he went toe to toe with me."

"When was the last time that happened?" Gus asked shocked.

"Exactly. He's trained, not just some douche thug." Dean sat on the bed and rubbed his stubbled jaw.

"Well what do we do now?" Gus asked, not liking the idea of being picked off. He knew how to manipulate a situation, but he wasn't a fighter.

"Let's call Juliet. See if he left prints on anything." Dean suggested. They had tools worth thousands of dollars, but they didn't have the simplest crime kit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Excuse me, Chief." Juliet bid as she answered the phone, making space incase it was a certain someone.

"Jules." Shawn said immediately, urgently.

"Shawn, is everything okay?" she asked, picking up the tone of his voice.

"Dean was attacked. We need you over here with your little crime kit or whatever."

"Any idea who did it? Is he okay?" It was her turn to be worried.

"If we knew who it was, he'd be freaking dead, Jules. They can rob all they want, but if they touch the Trio, they're getting a one way ticket to the vet."

Juliet wasn't used to Shawn sounding like this, but he was a bank robber after all. She had to remember who he was. She shook off Shawn's wordplay for youthanism and continued. "Shawn, hold tight. Do not leave that room. Please... don't do anything... drastic. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Shawn seethed. Dean was damn near blood to Shawn, she could see why he was like that. She couldn't imagine what working with Dean right now would be like.

"Shawn, promise me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Juliet was half between scolding him and compassion for her secret sometimes-lover-in-the-night-time.

"Alright, I promise." She could hear the eye rolling in his voice.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled brightly and thankfully as if he could see it.

"Is everything okay, Agent O'Hara?" Swanson asked politely and a little sheepishly.

"Yes, of coarse." Juliet smiled sweetly. "Just some issues my colleagues are having. Can I see the tapes one more time?" she asked, referring to the security.

"Indeed." Swanson and Juliet returned to the surveillance.

It didn't take her long to catch a rough outline of their faces and the plate numbers. "Run the plates, get a sketch artist on that if you haven't already. I'll put a call into the North Dakota State Troopers for road blocks and a bear in the air."

"I know these guys were on your most wanted list from the research my head detective scraped up." Swanson said. "I didn't want to call you in, but my jurisdiction is rather small and I can't touch interstate." she admitted sadly.

Juliet smiled at her sweetly and shook Swanson's hand. "I was a Miami detective not long ago, Chief. I know how much jurisdiction can skew a case. Don't give all Feds a bad review."

"Not after this, Agent O'Hara. It's been a pleasure."

Juliet smiled to herself as she left the station triumphantly. "Suck it Lassiter." she whispered under her breath. "Suck your own training wheels!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean was pacing back and forth, dragging a hand down his face when Juliet came in. Shawn was on a bed flipping through the journal, seeing if he could find the guy.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asked, first things first.

"Just peachy." Dean said flatly. "That guy came for something. He didn't play around. I don't know what the Hell he was thinking, but it wasn't tea and crumpets."

"Did he try to take anything or did he seem like he was searching for something, information, an item maybe?" Juliet took a shot in the dark.

"I opened the door and he went right to business." Dean shook his head without a clue.

"I don't think he expected you to have that much fight." Gus inputted, having seen Dean throw down before.

"I don't know what to tell you guys. All I can do is black light the place for prints." Juliet shrugged. "Carlton will be back soon and we'll see what he says."

"Where's Lassiter?" Gus seemed surprised that he'd leave Juliet alone.

"He went back to Portland for something." Juliet refused to say what.

"He went to Portland by himself?" Dean asked eyes raised. "Someone's gunning for us, someone we know nothing about, and he chooses to break off?"

"We can't be sure this guy knows Lassie is with us. If he's good, he thinks Lassie is a dog and everything will be okay." Shawn thought, giving up on the Robbers' Bible.

"I still don't like it. He found us here, so I don't like the idea of Lassiter out there in a motel, hotel, or whatever by himself." Dean put his foot down.

"Well what are we supposed to tell him?" Juliet questioned, losing patience but somewhat seeing his point. "He can't just leave this thing behind." Juliet stressed.

Shawn and Gus turned to each other with devilish faces, Dean and Juliet completely out of the loop. It didn't take Dean long to get the suggested eyebrow raise from Shawn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Portland, Oregon**

"Agent Lassiter?" Annabelle was surprised to see him at her door. Why did he know where she... oh yeah, FBI.

"I hate to disturb you at this hour" Carlton began.

"It's 10:00 on a Friday. This is prime time." Annabelle corrected with a cute smirk.

"Regardless." Carlton continued. "I'm about to ask a lot of you, I'll tell you that know. With your permission I would deeply appreciate the use of your couch for one night. My team is being hunted by a man who we believe to be a trained professional,means us harm, and we know nothing else about him. They heavily insisted I come here for the night instead of shacking up alone in the open. I understand this is possibly dangerous for you"

"Of coarse." Annabelle cut him off with a straight face, stepping aside for him.

"I understand. Thank you for you're... wait, what?" Carlton asked dumbfounded.

"Of coarse you can crash on my couch, Carlton. I owe you a favor for that bank case. Besides, who would I be to turn out a friend?" Annabelle smiled warmly at Carlton as she closed the door and set the small army of locks and various gadgets acquired from being a large part of H and H.

"That's quite the impressive system you have there, Annabelle." Carlton counted all the locks and various tech boxes along the walls.

"Our president Mr. Hartfield, he allows me to test new prototypes and I get to keep the ones that work for free." She explained to her guest as she walked into the kitchen.

"It doesn't appear that you won't be endangered by my presence tonight." Carlton stated, ogling the system that was half of the large condominium.

"Are you kidding? I'm doubly safe now." Anna winked and smiled at him, Carlton becoming uneasy from so much friendly lady attention.

Carlton sat awkwardly, not feeling at home on this uber comfy sofa. He played with his hands while listening to Annabelle tinkering in the kitchen.

It wasn't long before she came back with a mug in each hand, passing one to Carlton. "Thank you." His voice came out professional and cordial.

"Tell me Carlton, do the work boots ever come off?" Anna was sitting on a large recliner, her delicate feet crossed under her Indian style.

"What do you mean?" Carlton's brow furrowed.

"Are you always so... serious? Can you ever put the job aside, even off duty?" she asked curiously.

"This is relaxed." For the first time his cup met his lips, and the hot frothy substance touched his tongue. "Sweet American freedom, what is this?" Carlton exclaimed and questioned at the same time.

Anna laughed loudly at the surprised but pleasured look on her somewhat older friend's face. "It's my own creation. A homemade mocha I came up with a while ago. Why spend so much on coffee shop drinks when I came make them myself, right?" She took a deep sip of her own.

"I can't see money being an issue for someone of your skill level." Carlton complimented her rather earnestly.

"Money isn't an issue, really. I live comfortably, but not overly so by my salary standards. The excess I'm sure I don't need, goes on a check to the Jimmy Stewart Foundation." She sipped again, and pondered why Carlton's small talk even came off as an interrogation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay guys, good night." Juliet picked up her purse and walked to the door.

"Jules, stay the night, okay?" Shawn asked hopefully. "We told Lassie not to stay by himself and he caved. He's not even in the same state."

Juliet looked to the other two members of the notorious Trio. Gus nodded his head in agreement, and Dean just smiled wide and double thumbed up for only her to see. "Alright, fine." Juliet rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in disbelief.

"Gus, come out to the car with me. We'll keep an eye on the door from the outside. See if little Skippy comes back." Dean punched Gus's arm and pointed to the door, smiling at Shawn and Juliet. "You two... just act natural and follow instincts on this one, 'kay?" Dean winked and clicked his tongue, closing the door behind him.

The two stood there looking anywhere but at each other. "So..." Shawn trailed off awkwardly.

"How about that uh, that one sports team?" Juliet offered lamely.

"Oh forget it." Shawn rolled his eyes and rushed forward, taking Juliet off her feet and pushing her into the wall.

Their faces met in an open mouthed kiss, tongues meeting. They separated for air, and she couldn't believe the look in Shawn's eye. Oh man was she in trouble. The hot kisses he poured down her neck at the moment helped solidify that, and melt her at the same time.

Shawn's hands moved from her back to her bottom before removing her from the wall and walking the short distance to the bed, throwing her down onto the soft pillow top.

Shawn watched her a moment, the way her body laid flat on the bed and her hair spread out over the pillow. One skinny jean clad leg folded over the other, Jules' hand under her head as she waited for him patiently, drinking him in as well.

He exhaled deeply before tugging his shirt off and jumping Juliet O'Hara for all both of them were worth.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I need to be careful or I'll have to bump up the rating...**

**So as far as plot goes, we're beginning to thicken nicely. Lassie is getting a little closer to being human...**


	12. Chapter 12: L Word on the Farm!

"Oh my God, look at the time!" Annabelle brought Carlton's attention to the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap!" Carlton exclaimed, seeing 5:00 AM. How did we talk all night?" he grumbled. The road was going to kill him today.

"Erm, here. Get some some sleep for just a few hours. I'll wake you up at 10:00 and you can hit the road?" Anna suggested, her slightly cocked to the side.

"That sounds like the best coarse of action." he nodded his head in agreement.

Anna giggled slightly before saying "And now we're back to the professional." Her blue eyes seemed to laugh too, but also dimmed a little some how.

"I'm sorry Anna." Carlton called her for the first time, causing her to smile though sadly. She'd thoroughly enjoyed her night of staying up and simply talking all night. There was a lot to Carlton Lassiter that he didn't let people see, that he felt he couldn't.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The early hours of the day rolled in, the sun climbing and the moon falling.

There sat Dean Winchester at the table, sleeves rolled up and coffee along with the journal in front of him. He sat quietly and focused, brows furrowed. His hand scribbled furiously on the notebook next to him, working out a million angles for something that caused him to lose sleep.

The blonde girl who had come to stay with them that night watched him unseen from the tiny bed room's doorway. "What are you doing up so early?" Juliet asked him gently.

"Big test in Ms. Nuttamaker's class today. She's a real bitch." Dean joked, never lifting his head.

Juliet shook her head slowly with a small smile. "You and Shawn both, huh?" Juliet referred to their love of trying to dodge questions.

"What do you need, Juliet?" Dean looked up for the first time, chewing on his pen.

Juliet could see the red of his eyes, he'd been up for hours, maybe the whole night. "Dean, you need to rest." she almost ordered as she sat across from him.

"I'll sleep later." Dean dismissed. "I've got some puzzles to do."

"Dean, you're going to kill yourself. Even the best take breaks."

"Yeah, well I'm not the best anymore." Dean's eyes flew around the pages, writing and crossing out.

"Is that what this is? You feel like you have to prove you're still on top." Juliet pieced together.

"Well done Dr. Phil." Dean stopped and dropped his pen. "Want a cookie for solving the mystery?"

"What the Hell is it with you and Shawn? Why can't you two just TALK to people?" Juliet's voice became a little louder.

"Why the Hell should we? Who's gonna listen, Juliet?" Dean snapped. "We're bad people trying to do a good thing, and a nation is after us for it!"

Juliet's eyes softened as part of the truth came spilling out. "It's hard to do good and be looked at as monsters, but kicking yourself and not getting stitches because you think you don't deserve them, isn't going to help at all. Talk to Shawn, scratch each others backs. Talk to me!" Juliet threw her hands up, not sure what else to give.

"It's hard to talk, Juliet. You don't talk for so long and you forget how, or you don't want to talk because you're afraid of how they'll take it, get it?" Dean's voice was gravely and almost angry.

"What's all the noise?" A sleepy Shawn asked from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing Shawn, just a friendly chat." Dean gave him the world's fakest smile.

"Bull shit. The Sweetness tells me otherwise." Shawn sat down, taking Juliet's hand and let well enough alone, not liking to talk as we've established.

Juliet leaned her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. "How are you this morning?"

"Peachy as a pineapple isn't." His eyes didn't match his tone or words. Dean smiled into his coffee, Shawn being cut from the same clothe. Their line of work came with as much baggage as an airport.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Carlton? Carlton, it's time to get up, I'm afraid." Annabelle said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

Carlton snapped awake, grabbing the small wrist of the girl that shook him.

She jumped back at his quick reflexes and wild eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Anna said quietly and sheepishly.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I snapped." Carlton said in a tone more relaxed, but was still him. "My line of work causes me to be... jumpy sometimes."

"I can understand. My home system leaves me feeling quite safe, but I can imagine you've had some enemies." she sympathized.

Carlton nodded his head only, not wanting to go into classified details. He got up and his jacket on and looked at the door.

"Carlton, can I say something?" Anna chewed briefly on her bottom lip.

"Of coarse." Carlton invited her to continue.

"I don't really know you all too much, but last night... it was the safest I've ever felt... with you watching." Anna kicked the floor a little and watched it, feeling awkward after saying what she felt like she had to say.

"Anna." He waited till she looked up and saw the small smile that was such a rare occurrence on his face. "Don't mention it."

Carlton got to the door but was turned around by a small, soft hand on his. He wasn't surprised to see Anna, but he was surprised when she pecked him on the cheek and spun him around, pushing him out the now open door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Impala sped down the road, B-lining for Portland. Again. "I'm on the highway to Hell!" Dean sang along with the cassette tape, not caring if he sounded bad or not. But come, this is Dean we're talking about.

"We haven't even heard from Lassiter since he took off. Do you think he's okay?" Gus began to get a little worried.

"My partner is fine, Gus. He's probably just having some... technical difficulties." Juliet backed up her mentor.

"He's alright Gus." Dean threw in, hoping that would satisfy him.

"How would you know? " Gus questioned doubtfully.

"He's a lot like me." Dean said after a pause. "After we find Lassiter, I want to go back to New York, guys."

"What's in New York?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"Remember that farmhouse you guys busted, Jules?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she didn't know what it meant to the Trio, she had just heard they had been in the area and staying at the house.

"That was our safe house for three years. We spent a lot of time laying low there. There's some things I want out of there." Dean explained.

"We combed that entire house and didn't find a thing." Juliet sat puzzled. "What's there to take?"

Shawn smiled at her with a cocky look in his eyes. "You just have to know where to look, Jules. You probably didn't even find the basement or attic."

"There wasn't... how did you guys... nevermind." She decided the best coarse was to ignore it for now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter led footed all the way, past the state line and did a double take as the Impala burned past him. Usually he'd think speed violation, but he knew that 67'.

He quickly U-Turned and burned rubber after them, not noticing the blue Ford Focus behind him at a distance. "Where the Hell are they going in such a hurry?" Lassiter asked himself aloud. He reached for his phone, only to find it was dead. "Damn it!" He cursed, pounding the wheel and accidentally honking the horn.

The classic car slowed down and pulled to the side, Dean's arm sticking out the window in a big waive. Lassiter pulled in behind him and they all got out of the vehicles.

"What the Hell are you doing out here?" Lassiter barked. "What happened to Cheyenne?"

"All done, partner." Juliet said triumphantly, smiling behind her sunglasses. "We came back to get you."

"Any development on our mystery stalker?" Carlton leaned against his car and crossed his arms.

"Nada." Dean said flatly, resting his arms across the top of the Impala. "I don't know who he is, but he's gotta go down."

"Because you couldn't drop his ass and you three couldn't catch him?" Carlton smiled, knowing he hit a sore spot.

"Watch it Lassie, I need to get my belt back from someone." Dean smiled back in his cocky, bring it on way. "Anyway, I don't know what you and Juliet want to do, but me and the boys are going to New York for a couple of days."

"What's in New York?" Carlton asked, looking over the rim of his sunglasses.

"We have some... things to take of at the old house." Shawn answered. "You can come if you have nothing better to do, but it might be a little boooorrrinngg." Shawn dragged out.

"We haven't had a call since Cheyenne. Maybe we can catch a break?" Juliet turned her attention solely on Lassiter, looking hopeful.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

States came and went as the leisurely road trip turned into days. The crime world seemed quiet for the team, nothing ground breaking and still trying to fly under radar while Director Vick had them on a form of unofficial suspension. She couldn't ignore the leaf they did turn over, but what about five years of robberies, breaking and entering, public obstruction, destruction of property, recklessness and danger, even shoot outs where cops had been wounded in the line? That was a big list and a lot of times she had been bested, many of the antics earning spots in newspapers and national television.

This trip was a ball of fun for Juliet, and even Lassiter though he'd never say it. Shawn and Gus rubbed him the wrong way every now and then, but overall it was enjoyable. For the Trio, it was heaven and freedom. They had been all over the country in the last five years, but it was always work work work, run run run. Now, they actually played but kept moving to shake their blonde mystery weirdo.

The Impala and Lassiter's Fusion pulled into the long dirt drive down to the farm. Dean got out and took a small game trail on the side of the road to make sure they weren't followed.

Dean made his way into the yard with a smile, confident they had a clean getaway. "Ben, Lisa!" Dean said with a big grin as he came up the path to Shawn's aunt and uncle. "How the Hell are you?" He hugged Lisa and shook Ben's hand before hugging him too.

"You boys have been in a couple tight spots, haven't you?" Ben asked, releasing Dean from the hug.

"Shawn and Gus squeal?" Dean jumped to the usual.

"And two FBI agents are in my house." Lisa laughed, ushering him in. "Come on Dean, you all must be tired from so much road time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn stood in the doorway, coffee in hand. He smiled brightly at the scene in front of him. Everyone was getting along, laughing and sharing work and road stories. Lassiter was even getting on it and laughing every once again.

Seeing everyone pacified, Shawn snook out onto the porch for the sunset, the sky a great combination of purples, oranges, and reds. He drank thoughtfully from the mug and stared out over the field.

A pair of arms wrapping around Shawn caused him to lightly jump out of reflex, but his head just told him _Who do you think it is, Spencer? _He smiled again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"It's so beautiful out here." Juliet said, lightly resting her cheek on his back so she could still see the sunset. "I didn't get the chance to appreciate this place the first time I was here."

Shawn stayed where he stood but leaned back into her embrace, allowing him to play with her hair and give a gentle head rub. "I spent as much time here as possible growing up, when my dad would let me." Shawn gave her a rare glimpse of his past, but didn't say too much. Juliet had learned from Shawn and Dean both, not to push.

She was surprised to be lifted off her feet, Shawn turning around to move her. They had completely flipped the way they stood, Shawn standing behind her as Juliet's jaw dropped when the light of the sunset caught the leaves of the apple orchard just right."How could you ever leave this place?" Juliet asked, awe in her voice at the scene that looked like a painting, sleeping dog in the yard included.

Juliet's hands rested on the porch railing on either side of her. Shawn's hands covered hers and their fingers intertwined, and he trailed small kisses up and down the side and back of her neck. "Some things are hard to do, but you know you have to." Shawn's words of wisdom went out to more things than just leaving the farm. "But after you do it," he whispered in her ear so softly "it's worth it and your entire life means so much more."

Juliet turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "How does a notorious bad ass talk so sweet, Spencer?" she asked with a smile.

"We watch a lot of Lifetime." Shawn asked before ducking in for a kiss. "Some times the people who've heard the worst can say the sweetest." Shawn smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe... love CAN make people say some odd things."


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Not a Doctor

**Sorry updates are slow, but my high school graduation is really close, which means I'm pretty busy. I'm also working on another two stories. Any, back to mischief and mayhem.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn smiled brightly as he watched the early morning sun rise over the field, his favorite rocking chair slowly squeaking on the front porch.

The storm door opened with a small creek and closed with a quiet clack.

"Morning, baby." Shawn greeted his girl as she took a seat on his lap, everyone else beginning their morning work, or still asleep.

"How'd you know it was me?" Juliet questioned, pushing up the brim of his brown cowboy hat. "And a cowboy hat Shawn, really?"

"It's the Sweetness Jules. I have it and I can sense yours. As for the hat, it's a farm, Jules. This is the only place I can wear it and not be a duesh." Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and kept rocking evenly. "Ready for your first day of work out of the big city?" Shawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm probably up for it, but I don't know what I'll be doing..." Juliet trailed off in interest.

"You'll probably be with Aunt Lisa. She'll probably put you on baby duty. But be warned, oh sweet Jules. Though adorable, they can be troublesome." Shawn waggled his brow with a smirk.

"I'm a Federal agent, Shawn. I think I can handle some baby animals." Juliet said with a scoff and an eye roll.

"Goats. 'Nough said." Shawn answered stiffly as if in mid flashback. The house began to stir behind them, leading to what was supposed to be a quick and simple kiss, but ended with a make out session involving a bit of tongue, a bit of lip biting, you know the stuff.

Shawn's hair wasn't as well kept this morning as usual, knowing he wouldn't be able to tame it. He would be taming something else. "I'll be back, I have to get my spurs on." Shawn kissed her head and went off into the house.

"What do you need spurs for?" Juliet asked after him but he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean rolled out from under the tractor, covered in grease and oil. He wiped his hands off on an equally dirty rag, throwing it out to God only knows where. He sat up and looked around his work garage, seeing all the things that had gone to Hell since he left. Dean scoffed and smirked, "I'll be helping Shawn by noon." Dean loved being the mechanic, but the guys swore he was a Transformer the way he could move around machines.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus rolled up his sleeps and tipped the brim of his wide straw hat, cockily smiling. Gus knew he was the best damn farmer in the U.S. He was surprisingly handy around building and fixing projects. He had the greenest thumb and could grow anything. He swore onions were the magical root of the world.

Gus took his seeds and pieces of eyed potatoes to deposit into the ground and provide new life, pesticide free and all natural. He would be in the fields until lunch, and then go again till sun set. It was hard, back breaking work. But Gus was good, and he loved the work. Breaking into mechanized steel was one thing, but putting something natural into the ground, and knowing it had to be nurtured... that's what Gus loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn bounced and bucked, jumped and rocked on the back of the great beast. The mustang refused to be conquered, but it had no idea of the resolve of it's oppressor. Shawn Spencer would not be thrown by this young one, though it fought him like a champ.

Shawn pulled the reigns and yelled at the horse every time it snarled or neighed. He didn't care that it didn't speak English, he wasn't taking it's crap!

Finally the mustang heeled and Shawn brought him to a trot before stopping completely. "Good boy! Who's a good boy? You are!" Shawn praised the young animal that tried to throw him. "That's one! Bring up that bad ass Philly over there!" Shawn kicked his nearly knee high leather boots together. He was the only horse breaker they knew that didn't wear spurs, though that was what he called them anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet fed the tiny pig from a warm baby bottle, not liking how the animal world could be so cruel to the runts of their own liter. She felt like Fern from Charlotte's Web.

Juliet's attention was taken away from little Wilbur when she heard shouted from the corral. She saw Gus sprinting from the field and Dean from the garage. Lassiter was even jogging over from the metal and wood shop, having picked up pieces of the trade from Old Sonora and applying them to the self sustaining farm.

Juliet set Wilbur down and headed over herself to see what the commotion was all about. There on the back of the wildest bronco they had ever seen, was Shawn fighting the dirtiest fight of his life.

The bronco jumped, kicked and bucked causing Shawn to hold on for dear life. This wasn't a game anymore. This was Shawn against the beast that could break him. Some of the onlookers shouted encouragement and the others waited breathlessly to see what would happen.

The bronco kicked it's back legs hard, sending Shawn over the monster's head like he was thrown over the handle bars of a bike. The crowd was shocked when Shawn got up, climbed the railing and jumped back on to continue the fight. He'd feel that later, but right now, he was locked in.

Juliet's hands covered her mouth after Shawn had hit the ground. She jumped and clapped when he wasn't finished. This horse had to be given it's due just for being able to lose Shawn at all.

Shawn's hat was long gone, and he was all but thrown again, his butt leaving the saddle with every movement of the raging black demon. With an awkward side jump that Shawn had never seen before, he lost his balance and fell to the hot sand below. His ride wasn't over, the toe of his boot was caught in the stirrup. The bronco continued its mad dash throwing Shawn here and there like a human rag doll.

The experienced hands leapt over the steel corral railings and laid hands on the horse, finally bringing it to a halt with a fight fit for rodeo clowns.

Juliet watched speechless, unable to move after seeing Shawn thrown and wrecked. She hadn't expected him to have been a rider at all, let alone Ty Pennington good. But that bronco was from Hell.

She was finally able to get her legs to move forward, however slow it was, they were still moving. She slipped through the bars and dropped to her knees by Shawn's unconscious body. "Shawn? Shawn?" she questioned quietly, barely a whisper. Her hands hung over him, so close but she was afraid to touch him.

His head rolled slowly and his eyes stayed loosely shut. "I think he broke his damn neck!" Gus exclaimed.

"Suck it Gus, suck my pointed boots." Shawn murmured so weakly. "Jules." he breathed raggedly.

"Yes Shawn? I'm here. What do you need?" Juliet was right by him, her hair just missing his face.

"You're kneeling on my hand." he wheezed, his head slightly rolling again. "Get me back on."

"No. Don't be a dumb ass. That's out of your options, period." Dean barked.

"Have to... make it... my bitch." Shawn struggled.

"We have to get him up, let's get him to his bed." Gus directed, having helped a bucked Shawn before. It was a rare occurrence, but it had never been a full trampling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up, drugged out of his ass with the crew standing around his bed. His eyes briefly opened but closed again due to the brightness from the open window.

"My God, he's like Bob Allan from Lonesome Dove." Gus said, rubbing a dirty hand over his head.

"Like Hell he is." Dean inputted. "He's Robert Duvall before he died. Which makes me Tommy Lee Jones, you dead Danny Glover, Lassiter is PI, and Juliet is Clara." Dean assigned rolls for the movie.

"No one's dead or dying, you sick son of a bitch." Shawn fired, his ability to speak clearly was coming back. "I'll definitely take Duvall though." Shawn tried to turn his head in final acceptance, but the muscles in his neck were far too stiff.

"How you feeling, champ?" Dean very lightly slapped his foot.

"I feel like I just got hit by a train." Shawn chuckled dryly. Laughing would hurt his abs too much. He hadn't laughed yet, but he didn't need to try to know. "Has a doc seen me yet?" Shawn dragged a hand down his face with extreme effort.

"Yeah, he's got you jacked up on all kinds of pain killers." Gus said, knowing he'd like that.

"How soon can I be out of bed?" Shawn wasn't one to sit still. He'd probably milk this for a day or two, but after that he'd be bored to death.

The group stayed silent for a time before Juliet spoke up. "You're broken up pretty bad, Shawn." She had been closest to him, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbed a hand gently through his hair. "That horse didn't go easy on you..." Juliet trailed off, not having the heart to tell him how long he'd be down. He was such a free person, Juliet feared a bed would break him more than the horse.

"It'll be at least a week before you can stand, Shawn." Dean said, feeling down trodden himself. He rubbed a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "No idea how long before you can actually get on the road again."

Shawn chuckled dryly at the news, though nothing about it was funny. "Come on guys, it's a little funny." Shawn said after watching the looks on their faces. "Car wrecks, I've ran off the road on my bike, I've been shot, Dean, you have been twice. Gus, you were stabbed. We've been through Hell and back, but the thing I can't shake off is getting my ass beat by a horse."

Dean laughed very quietly, a smile on his face that drew stares from the others. "What? It kind of is." Dean shrugged, not apologizing for his and Shawn's sense of humor.

A short knock on the door was heard, even though it was open. "Hate to break up Little House on the Farm..."

"You're thinking of Farmer Boy, Lassiter. Laura Ingles Wilder never had a book called Little House on the Farm." Gus interrupted proudly.

"Done?" Lassiter questioned, obviously not in the mood. With a nod of Gus's head, he continued. "Director Vick has a job for us in Connecticut."

The mood dropped even further. Shawn tried to through up his arms in exasperation, but couldn't. "Gus, come over here and throw up my arms because I'm pissed!"

"I'm not going to use your useless body for you to show us you're pissed after you just told us, Shawn." Gus answered defiantly.

"Alright, that's cool." Shawn said trying not to pout. "Just go." Shawn crossed his arms slowly and dug his face into the pillow.

"Shawn, come on man. Don't be like..." Dean tried to calm him but it didn't work in the slightest.

"I said go, damn it. Get there, clean up and come back." Shawn didn't remove his face from the hard pillow, only dug it deeper.

"We'll be back soon, man." Gus shook the tip of his foot before exiting. Lassiter and Dean followed.

Juliet went back to his bed side and leaned close to his ear sticking out of the pillow. "Love you. Be back real soon." She kissed his head and exited the room, hating how he must feel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet put her gun in it's holster, ready to go with the boys. Her gaze lingered on the stair case, not liking the current situation. She turned away and followed them to the door.

"Not so fast, O'Hara." Lassiter stopped her with his commanding voice. "Not this time."

"What are you talking about, Carlton? What do you mean no?" Juliet asked in utter confusion.

"He's right, Juliet." Dean stepped in. "Shawn can't get out of bed, let alone defend himself. That blonde jackass is out there, and if he gets to Shawn right now, he's dead." Dean told her seriously, not allowing for argument.

"I'm sure he'd be happy for company outside of farm hands. Nothing against farm hands..." Lassiter trailed off, not sure where he was going with that one himself. "Don't worry O'Hara, we'll be fine and we need the two of you to be as well."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn stared at the ceiling with nothing else to do, unable to even roll over. This was worse for him than when the Horse put him in this situation. His day became a little more confusing when his favorite blonde Federal agent came into his room. "Jules, what are you doing? They left ten minutes ago."

Juliet huffed and pouted a little bit longer before she opened up. "They left me here. They kicked me out of the group while they go fight crime in connectic..." she trailed off realizing how dumb she sounded. "Shawn, I am so sorry. I didn't even, I wasn't trying..."

"Jules, it's okay. I know what you meant." Shawn soothed her, feeling how she did, if not worse. "Why'd they leave you behind?" Shawn asked curiously and sympathetically.

"For good reasons, actually." Juliet began to come off her 'they left me behind' fit. "Dean and Carlton told me to stay here to take care of you, whether it be for trouble or injury." Juliet shrugged, not loving it but understanding. She wanted to go, but this would be the single longest time she had been with Shawn, him stuck in bed or not.

"I'd offer you bed space, but I can't move so..." Shawn looked apologetic.

"That's okay." Juliet smiled sweetly and settled for resting her head on the little amount of open bed by his arm.


	14. Chapter 14: I Want a Bigger Paycheck

**Last chapter was a little rough, I know... but hold my drink and watch this!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Juliet came to the top of the stairs, trey of food in hand, courtesy of Mary Spencer. She had not known until that day that everyone on the farm/ranch was either a Spencer, or had a deep connection to one.

Juliet kicked the door twice with her foot lightly to let her know she was coming in. She had left the door open a tiny crack to allow herself easier entrance.

"I can't come to the door right now!" Shawn informed her as if she didn't already know. She rolled her eyes and entered the room, a smile on her face from his antics, even through his situation. "Hi Jules!" Shawn sounded surprised, his face beaming at the sight of her.

"Shawn, I've been gone for ten minutes." she giggled. She put the food trey over his lap and ruffled his hair before kissing him. "How are we feeling today?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Feel like a green pineapple." Shawn replied happily.

"Meaning..." Juliet trailed off, not getting the joke. Shawn did have an odd sense of humor.

"I'm green and useless now, yellow and full of life with a world of possibilities ahead of me." Shawn motioned with his hands, making a rainbow arc. He even looked vibrant today.

Shawn pulled the top off the central platter, the Spencers being the eccentric kind of people to have too service grade food delivery. He pushed a plate identical to his towards Juliet, who looked at him thoughtfully. "Did you really think I could just sit here and eat in front of you, Jules? Come on son!"

"Shawn, did you just 'come on son' me?" Juliet watched suspiciously.

"Nope, no I didn't." he answered confidently. "Come on son." he said barely above a whisper.

"Shawn..." Juliet trailed off warningly.

"Shut up and eat, Jules." Shawn elbowed her playfully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter froze, not moving from the Impala. Death was on his face.

"Lassiter, who is that?" Dean questioned, watching the blonde woman in a suit walking their way with purpose.

"Dean, get out of here. She looks pissed." Gus suggested, strapping himself back in.

The woman was on the car before Dean could shift to reverse. She tapped on Lassiter's window, Lassiter rolled it down slowly, not making eye contact.

"Director Vick, ma'am. How are you this fine day?" Lassiter asked awkwardly, all of his gusto sucked out of him.

"It's raining, Agent Lassiter." Vick said a little grouchily. "Who are you're friends?" she smiled cheekily, though fake.

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in a..."

"That's enough, Guster." Vick ordered, peering at him under her black umbrella. "Agent Lassiter, you have a lit of explaining to do." she demanded. "Get inside. Now." Vick growled dangerously, pointing to the scene behind her.

Once inside and the four were alone, the door slammed and the questions began to pour.

"Why in the Hell are you bringing convicts with you to every single case I assign?" she was nearly screaming.

Lassiter stayed put and expected there to be more, but she waited expectantly. "No excuses, Director."

Karen sighed, Lassiter always the responsible soldier, willing to except punishment without complaint. "Carlton, I'm not looking for an excuse. You and O'Hara are good damn agents, and you still get the job done. I want to know WHY these two... where are Spencer and O'Hara?" she asked more frustrated than anything else.

"Spencer's laid up at his family farm after getting his ass kicked by a bronco and O'Hara's taking care of him." Lassiter answered speedily but unwavering. He then took a godly amount of time, explaining everything in excruciating detail with the occasional addition from Gus and Dean.

Karen stared at the men in front of her utterly speechless. "You want me to believe that THE Trio, just turned over a new leaf?" she finally asked in disbelief.

"They've been true to their word so far, Director. They've saved us considerable amounts of time and funding." Lassiter stood up for his unconventional colleagues.

"I had heard about it, seen tapes, but I just... I had to see it." Karen was still dumb founded.

"It worked out in Catch Me if You Can. That was based off a true story." Dean said, pointing at the chief as if it added affect.

"Um... what the Hell am I supposed to say to this, Carlton?"

"Pardon us." Gus threw out there. Give us a whopping fine and we'll pay it no sweat, let us be on our marry way back to helping Juliet and Lassiter."

"Before I even consider it, I'm going to need to see a sample of your abilities. I won't even think about it without proof you're worth anything. I need to see it personally, not word of mouth, and not on some gas station security camera."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis sat on the bar stool, not much of a crowd with it being the afternoon. When the coast seemed clear, he made the call. "Yes, Mr. President, the plan worked. I drew them out, but they're not all here."

"What do you mean, they aren't all there?" The president asked smoothly, controlling his aggravation.

"Winchester, Guster and the one Fed are here. But Spencer and the blonde... I'm not seeing them." Travis paused before continuing. "The FBI Director, Karen Vick. She's here personally. I saw enter the crime scene with them and that was it."

"Your work has become very interesting, Mr. Fleming." the president of H &amp; H said slowly. "I have seen fit to give you a task force, Mr. Fleming. This job cannot be expected to be handled by a single man. You will shortly receive information on your team."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What are you getting from the safe, Guster?" Carlton asked, watching Gus carefully.

"This vault wasn't cracked. It wasn't 'broken into'". Gus air quoted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vick copied his air quote.

"Come here please, Director, if you will." Vick moved closer and inspected the lock. "There's no visual damage to the lock. No cutting, no input spacing or drilling."

"You mean they cracked this puppy no hands?" Dean asked, removing the Robber's Bible from his leather jacket.

"What are you thinking, Winchester?" Lassiter looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, I remembered taking notes on an H &amp; H device. It could fry or boost electronics with the right touch." Dean flipped through the pages until he found his newest entry. "We might want to call Anna on this one." Dean suggested.

"Who's Anna?" Vick asked, out of the loop.

"Annabelle Smith is a hot chick Lassiter hit it off with. She's the Chief Inspector of H &amp; H Security." Dean informed her.

"I'll give her a ring and see who has that kind of equipment access." Lassiter stalked off to call up Anna.

"So..." Gus trailed awkwardly, not liking being without Lassiter in the face of Karen Vick.

"What's that little book you have there?" Vick asked Dean curiously.

Dean watched her suspiciously, not sure if he wanted to share his toy. "Why?" he questioned like a child.

"I'm just curious about your little Intel piece there, Mr. Winchester." Karen took the book from him with a smile. "Mr. Winchester, this is quite the notebook." Her eyes scanned the page, pleased with the context. "There are names here I haven't seen in three years." she said with a smile.

"Those are Gus's schematics." Dean pointed out, giving Gus his due.

"It was nothing. Experience goes a long way." Gus said with a pleased smile, flicking his nose like he does when he feels badass.

"What does Mr. Spencer bring to the table?" Karen asked, trying to decide what parts of this team were necessary and what parts were liabilities.

"Shawn... Shawn has what we know as the Sweetness. He has some of the oddest ideas you've never heard, and they usually work. He also has a very good eye for detail." Gus backed up his best friend, who couldn't be here himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello, this is Annabelle." Anna said happily into the phone.

"Anna, Carlton Lassiter." Lassiter replied in business fashion.

"Carlton! Great to hear from you!" Anna exclaimed into the phone with genuine glee. "What can I do for you?"

"We're having an issue on a case." Lassiter said a little down. "We were hoping you could give us a hand?"

"I'll what I can. What's up?" Anna was all ears.

"Guster believes we're dealing with some high level tech here. Winchester backed it up. H &amp; H has a device that can either burn out or boost up the electronic rating of a device."

"Carlton, that hasn't even been tested yet. Who ever you're dealing with, has serious clearance. More than I have." The tone in her voice was serious, worried. "Be careful Carlton."

"I will. Thanks, Anna." Lassiter hung up and returned to the crew.

"Anything, Agent Lassiter?" Karen asked hopefully, but his face told a different story.

"Whoever pulled this job has major connections, it's got Annabelle on edge. They have more pull than she does." Lassiter tried not to sound too down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, thanks Carlton." Shawn heard Juliet say as she came back in the room.

"What's going on with the case? Dean slap somebody up?" Shawn questioned like he was on Speed. Again. His eyes shone with the will to get out there and hunt.

"The guys have quite a bit to chew." Juliet began to explain, taking her spot on the bed by Shawn. He had been able to move himself enough to make cuddling space. He needed the contact. "They found a guy with real resources. They consulted Anna on this one."

"Urgh!" Shawn groaned, raking his hands over his face. "I need to get out there, damn it! I'm dragging you down with me."

Juliet sighed and kissed his hand that she now held. "Think of it as your day off. It's like any job. The work still goes on and gets done while you have time off." Juliet explained, trying to make him understand he wasn't worthless.

"That makes sense actually." Shawn agreed.

"of coarse it does, I said it." Juliet replied sternly before laughing. "Just relax, and let me take care of you." Juliet climbed up on the bed and settled into what Shawn had began to call "the Nest". She began to become slightly disturbed when Shawn called her "mama bird". It was even worse when he cooed like a pigeon.

"So... I went through the available movie options. Why is it all Western movies and TV series, and the Star Wars saga?" Juliet questioned, a look of total 'why the Hell' on her face.

"Well Jules, the Western part just makes sense... and the Star Wars love is just a Spencer thing." Shawn cocked his head to the side. "Natalie Portman though, she's pretty"

Juliet cut him off without a single word. The thousands of knives in her stare was all she needed.

"Now it's your turn to relax Jules. I had my chance with Natalie and she blew it. But you... you have a shot to win it all." Shawn smiled at her and cupped her chin in his hand. "No one could ever hold a candle to you, Jules. And if anyone ever tries, I'll blow it out and hit them with it." Shawn whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

Juliet had to giggle at how quickly he could go from sweet to just simply Shawn. That was part of the connection she guessed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lassiter." Carlton answered his phone simply.

"Hi Carlton. Any luck in the case?" Annabelle asked with legitimate interest.

"Haven't moved an inch. We have zero leads and no actual proof that we're right." Carlton kept calm and clear, where as the Trio would be pissed at the road block. "Are you just checking in, or do you have something to add?" Carlton found himself asking genuinely, not in the rude tone he would have asked Spencer.

"No, I don't." Anna's voice came back apologetically. "I just don't understand this. How could a bank robber be using our equipment that hasn't even been released? And a robber, damn it! How would they get it anyway? It's not like an item you can just get at Wal-Mart." Anna brainstormed allowed.

"Unless we're looking at an inside job." Carlton suggested slowly.

"That wouldn't make sense. If they have this level clearance, they don't need to rob banks because they're set for life. Only the president, vice president and Chief of Engineering could get at it."

"Anna, I think I need to talk to my Director."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay for plot advancement! As a head's up, it'll be a while before the next update. I need to get back to The Rebuild 2, and some other various projects, so...**


	15. False Accusations, Real Deals

**Please welcome back Emilia Clarke as Annabelle!**

"Go go go!" Lassiter shouted, Dean kicking in the door with Lassiter and Gus behind him.

"Clear, move move!" Dean shouted, sending Gus down one hallway and taking another himself.

Lassiter took center of the expansive apartment. He didn't know they made them like this. He'd only had ever been in the living room. He kicked in the door at the end of the hall, his flashlight illuminating the room to reveal his target, sitting on the bed and hugging her knees. "Anna, you need to come with me." Carlton told her forcefully yet supportively.

Anna jumped out of bed and sprang at Carlton, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him briefly before looking in his eyes. "Thank you." She crushed herself against his chest before finally letting go.

"Lets get you out of here." Lassiter took her by the hand and led her back to the living room.

"Good, you got her." Gus said, happier about coming up empty himself.

"Where's Winchester?" Carlton asked, not seeing his other partner. A crash was heard down his hallway. "Stay here." Carlton ordered, he and Gus running down the hall with guns drawn.

Gus and Carlton showed up to find Dean grappling with a smaller man. Dean shoved him hard, sending him backwards into an empty dresser. A hard stomp to the base of the man's neck was all he needed.

"We have to move." Gus pointed out. The four of them made their break to the parking lot. Two small cars pulled into the lot and the people opened fire, blocking the entrance.

Gus and Carlton fired back, but Dean got in the Impala. "Get your asses in here!" he yelled. Once they were all in, the engine roared to life and Dean accelerated forward.

"Dean, you must be out of your damn mind!" Gus shouted when Dean plowed straight through the vehicles that were nose to bumper.

"It worked, didn't it?" Dean asked with a smile. The Impala made a clean getaway, leaving five pissed off agents in the dust.

"Who the Hell were they?" Anna asked, frightened for their lives.

"I don't know, but you were right to call us." Carlton told her honestly. "I'm guessing they wanted you to get to us, but we got you out." Carlton said, trying not to sound over victoriously.

"We're going to haul ass to New York and get back with Shawn and Juliet. We'll stay on the farm for a while, decide what to do from there." Dean told her, the three of them having decided this with no trouble.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first day, Shawn couldn't move. The second day, he was sitting up. Day four... he was walking. Shawn Spencer made a game of defying what people said, what they told him as if it was gospel.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, peeking around the doorway. She heard slight grunting from the other side of his bed. "Shawn, are you okay?" She cleared the distance and lunged on the bed to see over the other side.

"Hey... Jules." Shawn greeted between sit up reps.

"Shawn, what the Hell! Quit doing that and get in bed!" Juliet ordered. Not a lot of people could scare Shawn, but Juliet O'Hara... you're damn right!

Shawn crawled back up on the bed and held his side painfully.

"Well now you've done it, you got yourself hurt again." Juliet her eyes and shook her head before sitting next to him.

"Did Lassie call you yet? They're on their way home." Shawn told her, nuzzling into her hand as she played with his soft hair.

"No, but I'm glad to hear it. And a little sad." Juliet smiled first but then pouted.

"Sad? Why's that Jules?" Shawn asked confused about why she wouldn't want the return of their friends.

"Because we won't have this time together anymore." Shawn took hold of her hand and brought the soft skin to his lips.

"It's okay Jules. Our forced separation just makes everything funner... more fun? Anyway, we'll be fine. We know Dean's got our back if we ever need a bit of time." Shawn smiled when Juliet loosened up.

"Its the cuddling mostly." she admitted, scooting him over and resting her head on his chest.

"It's true. Everyone loves a good spoon." Shawn agreed, causing Juliet to laugh aloud. "I don't know what yet, but there's something they're no tell in us." Shawn mused, entwining his hand hand with hers and the other resting lazily on her hip.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Spencer Farm was more than happy to see the trusty Impala rolling in ahead of schedule. Dean popped out with a smile, their mission complete. Kind of. Ish.

"Welcome back, slow sack." Shawn greeted with a smile, standing on the front porch and Juliet next to him.

"We had to make a pit stop." Gus pointed to Annabelle who was currently exiting the car.

"Annabelle, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked, pleasantly surprised.

She shrugged at first and didn't know where to start. "I thought I was being followed for a while. The feeling got more intense each time. I noticed my security was being tampered with. I didn't know what to do, so I called Carlton."

"You did the right thing, Anna." Juliet told her supportively. "We don't know what kind of people we're dealing with, but they're dangerous. I think it's the right call."

"We can keep an eye on you here, keep you safe." Carlton said softer than anything they had heard him say before.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Anna smiled at him warmly.

During the little exchange, Shawn's observant eyes didn't miss a single detail. Like the look they both took in their eyes when watching each other, the voice inflections and the tiny purposeful hand grazes that they thought no one caught. _When the Hell did that happen? We joked but we didn't actually... way to go, Lassie!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So where do we go from here? We could stay at the farm forever, but that doesn't get the job done." Shawn looked around the table at the whole team.

"No, it doesn't. And neither does running." Dean flipped a knife absent-mindedly. "I want to hunt these little bastards down."

"I know, Dean. But we don't even know who we're up against. We don't know how many of them there are." Gus was always the voice of reason. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think we're all going in half cocked."

"Gus, don't be Cameron from Ferris Buhler's Day Off. When have we not gone in half cocked? And don't say our lives our in jeopardy. They always have been." Shawn stole the words right from Gus's mouth.

"Alright then Spencer, Winchester. What do you suggest we do to fight back?" Lassiter spoke up.

"We lay a trap. I'll do it, I'll be the worm." Dean answered, looking down into his PBR. Give me time to come up with something good."

"Dean man, we're not going to just throw you under the bus." Shawn stood against his friend. "We weren't there for you once, and if that blonde bastard had a gun, you could be dead right now."

"You guys will be this time, and I'll be armed. He's not going to jump me twice, I'll be ready." Dean took a swig and nodded his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you all settled?" Carlton asked when Annabelle opened her temporary bedroom door. The Spencer ranch house was like a mansion. They were well off from hard work, plus some generous capital boosts from the Trio. All the workers lived on the grounds.

"It's pretty roomy." Anna replied with a smile, looking into the single bed room.

"Without Fort Knox, I imagine so." Carlton joked. "Anything you need?"

"No, not really." She continued to smile while he just stood there unmoving. "Anything **I** can help you with?"

Carlton snapped out of his gaze, realizing he must look like an idiot. "Sorry, no Anna. I just need some sleep. Long days on the road, you know? Good night, Anna." Carlton nodded politely and turned to leave.

"Detective?" Carlton turned around to the sheepish voice, Annabelle's eyes focused on the floor and daintily kicking the soft carpet.

"Yes?" he could barely find his voice, she was the definition of gorgeous in his book. Her long brown hair falling over her delicate shoulders, her pink lips and black yoga pants. The purple tank top helped it out, purple being his preferred color on a girl. Carlton Lassiter himself, had feelings for a woman. This woman.

"I never thanked you, for getting me out of there. You three risked your lives for me. Thank you." Annabelle said just above a whisper.

"It's what we do, Anna." Carlton said stepping a little closer, foot by foot. "We'd do the same for anyone in that situation." Anna's eyes dropped when he said for anyone. "But I will risk my life over, and over, and over again for you." Carlton lost hold of his usual character and had been replaced by something warmer, something softer when his hand gently rested on her cheek and his thumb rubbed small circles.

Annabelle took it upon herself to take the next move. She stood up on her toes and without asking, kissed his rough lips. It wasn't long before he responded, sighing into the kiss and holding her waist.

Anna deepened the kiss by darting her tongue out, Carlton happily accepting it.

The moment was broken by a deep throat clearing. The kiss broke and Carlton's head snapped to the source. "Good job Lassiter." Dean gave up his spot on the wall where he had been leaning with a smirk. "This house is all full of love." Dean laughed to himself, knowing about Shawn and Juliet too. He was becoming quite the secret keeper.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean sat at the kitchen table, paper and coffee as always. Silent footsteps went unnoticed, but the sound of a chair being pulled out was far less subtle. "Morning Lassiter. Sleep well?" Dean question, a Cheshire smile on his face.

"Whatever you think you saw last night, you didn't. Comprendé?" Lassiter's voice was all business and his eyes said death.

"Relax Lassiter. I'm keeping more secrets for this team, not just you." Dean winked and took another sip of his coffee with straight from the cow cream. "I don't know why you think I'd get kicks from gossiping about your secret love life. As long as it doesn't hurt us, I don't frankly give a shit."

"I can respect that view, Winchester. I appreciate it." Carlton stood up, about to leave.

"Who could blame you? That girl's smoking. Just make sure you let her know you'll take care of her, like I know you will." Dean clicked his tongue and slid the paper to Lassiter. "It's a good read." Dean picked up his cup and refilled it one more time before leaving.

_Spencer Replaced Before a Kidnapping?_ Carlton yelled and threw the paper across the room to land in a fluttering heap. His head fell in his hands as he seethed, unaware of the pair of crystal blue eyes watching him in sadness.

She picked up the fallen paper and read the headline with a frown. "It's not even a good shot of you guys." Juliet took the seat where Dean had just sat.

"I really hate the press, O'Hara." Carlton huffed with face still watching the table.

"What do you think the Director is going to say about this one?" Juliet didn't like getting yelled at, no one did. Juliet REALLY hated it though, from Director Vick no less?

"I don't know O'Hara. She doesn't seem to care about the good when it's made out to be so bad." Carlton looked out the window to the surrounding farm. "Spencer, Winchester and Guster are actually good men but Vick doesn't care. If she wouldn't have been so into the case, she wouldn't have let them keep rolling with us."

"I think they would have no matter what she said. They're loyal and good at what they do." Juliet said, seeing Shawn's eyes as if he were right in front of her.

Then speak of the man, there he was in the doorway, walking right towards her, not seeing Lassiter in the corner by the window. A detail that doesn't usually get by him. Today, he wished it had.

"Good morning, Jules." He said lovingly, softly instead of exciting. She could gage his mood just by the way he said good morning. His hands lightly cupped her face, his thumbs so lightly brushing the bed head behind her eyes before kissing her forehead. "How was your night?" Shawn's arms went around her waist and rested on the small of her back.

It didn't take him long to notice she didn't reciprocate. "Jules, what's wrong baby?" Shawn asked delicately, looking into her eyes.

"Spencer?" Lassiter's voice asked from behind him, full of surprise and confusion. He didn't hear any anger... yet.

Shawn turned around slowly like their was a gun trained on him. Maybe there was. And yup, there he was, Lassie himself but no gun... yet. "Oh shit."


	16. Fight Fire With Water?

**No idea why I shelved this for so long...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh Shit." Shawn looked in the surprised eyes of Carlton Lassiter. Neither man made a move, and Juliet sat stuck in the middle of the awkward stand off.

Shawn's eyes never blinked, his body stayed hard and rigid like a small animal of prey ready to run. Lassiter released his tension before throwing his hands up. "You know what? I saw this coming, it was obvious. I don't even care." Lassiter's voice was between annoyed and defeat.

Shawn finally relaxed and released his hold on Juliet when Lassiter exited the room. "That could have gone a lot worse." was all Shawn could think to say about it all.

Juliet continued to sit stock still, not sure how this would affect her working life with the lanky Federal agent.

Sensing her temporary paralysis, Shawn stood behind her again and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine, Jules. We'll be fine, and so will you and Lassie. Me and Lassie though..."

Dean came back into the kitchen, but began to slowly back out. Even the air was tense in there.

"It's okay buddy, you can come in." Shawn assured his good friend.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, again filling his cup. He was hitting the morning Joe a little harder than usual.

"Yeah... maybe." Juliet said. She didn't explain, not sure who else was lurking.

"Lassie just found out about us." Shawn put it plainly, pointing to himself and Juliet.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And you're alive," he pointed to Shawn, "and you're not crying over the loss of Shawn?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shawn chewed on his lip for a brief moment. "I think he's hiding something, something that cancels out his anger." Shawn brainstormed to himself. "Where's Gus? I'm surprised we haven't seen him poking around."

"Last time I saw him, he was reading a book on the front porch. He didn't seem like he plans on doing a Hell of a lot today."

"What's up with Lassiter today?" Gus came into the kitchen with a worried look on his face. "He didn't say a word, didn't acknowledge me at all. He just hopped in his car and took off."

"I guess me and Jules got to him more than we thought." Shawn shrugged.

"You and Jules? What'd you two do to him?" Gus asked, completely out of the loop.

"He has more to think about than just you two." Annabelle said shyly from the doorway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlton left the little low key diner, keeping his eyes open but not overly worried. He jumped just a little when his cell phone began to ring. "Lassiter."

"Carlton, I don't have a lot of time. Listen, don't talk." Vick said quick and seriously. "I don't know what happened, or who is involved, but things have changed. Your employment along with O'Hara's and my own have been terminated. I have been replaced. This is all I can say."

As quick as the call came, it left again. Lassiter stood stunned, unable to move with the recent turn of events.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door opened and closed without a word. Lassiter stepped back in like a ghost. "Vick got canned." he said quietly, a shell of his usual assertive voice.

"Lassie, what are you talking about?" Shawn asked, completely clueless along with everyone else. "So did we, O'Hara."

"Carlton, what the Hell are you talking about?" Juliet asked, becoming a little frightened.

"Vick called. She got canned and we're out too." His strength hadn't returned yet, causing him to sit at the table, a hopeless look to his face.

Dean chewed on his lip in thought. "Whoever is messing with us, is pretty big if they can buy FBI directors."

"You think Vick was set up to get fired?" Juliet asked, more Keyed in than Lassiter.

"They bought to have you two canned too. They don't want us to have any kind of life lines. They want us completely alone and cut off." Shawn agreed.

"Looks like we're on our own now." Gus shrugged, being here himself more than once. "What now?"

"If they're going to play dirty, so will we." Dean said ominously, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.

Shawn could see where this was going. "If you want an education in bank robbery and its perpetrators, now's the chance of a lifetime. You three can become them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet found herself awaking in the middle of the night to tinkering and clacking downstairs. She put her robe on and decided to investigate.

She entered the kitchen and was a little shocked at what she found. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"It's okay Jules, go back to bed. I'll be up soon." Shawn told her, never looking up from the assault rifle he was assembling. Dean and Gus were working on identical pieces.

"Shawn, what are you guys doing?" she asked strongly this time, demanding an answer.

Shawn looked to the boys who gave him the nod. He stood up and walked to her side, taking her hand to walk her to the front porch.

She wrapped an arm around him, feeling this wasn't going to be an easy talk for either of them. Her hand came around his side and brushed cold metal. "It's the middle of the night. You're still wearing your gun?" Juliet lightly pulled at his side holster, resting under his arm. She hadn't realized he was wearing it till now.

Shawn side deeply, not sure how to do this. He went for the up front approach. "We're carrying, and building because we're going back at it, Jules."

"Building? What are you talking about, 'going back at it?'"

"They kicked out any connection we had with the law. So me, Gus and Dean are going to do this the only way we know how. Outside the law." Shawn dropped his arm from the small of Juliet's back, breaking contact with her. He took a step away and leaned his back against the solid porch railing. "If they want us, they'll have to come get us on our terms."

Juliet couldn't believe what he was telling her. What he said earlier made sense now. _"If you want an education in bank robbery and its perpetrators, now's the chance of a lifetime. You three can become them." _He knew he was going back to his old line of work, and he had invited her to come along.

"Shawn, tell me you're not going to start bank robbing again, just to get them to chase you." Juliet all but begged to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry Juliet, but if we're not allowed to play fair, we're going to war." Shawn paused, his eyes falling to the floor. "I won't tell you what to do Jules."

Shawn left Juliet alone on the porch, just her and the night air. _Did he just tell me I could leave him If I don't like it? I go with him and finish what was started, or I go and lose Shawn, for God only knows what to happen to him? _Juliet was flooded with this, overwhelming her and causing her to take a seat on the porch swing before her knees gave out. Could she run with it? At the table earlier, he even offered her to join them in it with a simple passing comment. What road could her head, her conscious, and her brain all settle on?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Short chapter, I know. It seemed like such a good end spot though!**


	17. Four Guys Walk Into A Bank

"Alright, let's get on the road."Dean said, loading his AR-15 assault rifle into a duffel bag along with Shawn, Gus and Carlton.

The four men picked up their bags, Dean and Gus went out to the Impala, but Shawn and Carlton lingered a little longer.

"We'll be back before you know it. You have nothing to worry about." Carlton told Annabelle in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Please Carlton, just be careful. Get out of there if you get into trouble." Anna kissed his forehead and gently pushed him away. "Go fight." Carlton kissed her back and nodded to Shawn before leaving.

"Hey Jules." he said quietly to Juliet, standing in the doorway.

"Hi." she said back, crossing her arms and not moving at all.

"Juliet, are you going to be like this?" Shawn asked, putting his bag down.

"Shawn, you promised me you were done. You told me your crime life was over." Juliet stated almost angrily. "And now here you are. Annabelle may have given Carlton a sweet send off, but that's them. I'm not signing off on you so easily, Spencer."

Shawn scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. "Sign off on me? I'm some kind of package now, Juliet?" Shawn's hands went into his hair and he turned his back to look out the window.

"You're gonna rob a bank and get in a gun fight when you haven't been out of bed for a week and a half yet? What part of that makes sense?!" Juliet challenged.

"Now you're calling me stupid!" Shawn roared, pounding on the dining table.

"I'm not calling you stupid, Shawn! I'm asking, _begging _you... to think of yourself. Think about US!" Juliet didn't back down.

"There's a lot bigger stuff going on than just me, Jules." Shawn's voice lowered considerably. "Our lives are spiraling out of control right now, and I'll do whatever it takes. I will sacrifice myself to fix everyone else!" Shawn yelled. He reached for the door and turned back again, his mouth opened to say something, but he stopped himself. Finally he could speak. "Jules, I don't..." he just couldn't find the words. "Why can't we settle on this?" he finally got out before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Because I'm scared and I love you, damn it!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs before sinking to the floor, her back against the cabinets.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Annabelle ran to Juliet's side after hearing her scream.

"I'm in love with a man who couldn't care less about himself. How do I love a man that doesn't care about what happens to him?" Juliet asked, not making eye contact but stared at her feet instead.

"He doesn't live for himself Juliet, he lives for you. He'll come back, they all will." Annabelle told her, believing it herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn slammed the door to the house and walked across the driveway to the waiting car.

"Shawn, is everything alright?" Gus asked, scooting over in the back seat.

"You better be sure man, we can't go in with you only half cocked." Dean said, waiting to go.

"Just drive, Dean." Shawn said, trying to find his strength again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Impala pulled up just outside of the bank. "Lassie, you're with me. Gus and Dean will take care of the vault. If you have an issue with working with me, maybe even taking orders... stay with the car." Shawn warned.

"Let's do this Spencer." Carlton nodded, following the others to the trunk to get their duffel bags.

"Remember boys, no man left for themselves. One for all, no all for one. We all get out or no one does. Drop the cash if you have to." Dean said, closing the black trunk.

The four men walked into the bank, cool and collected. They'd all done this plenty of times except for Carlton, and he was riding their pattitude waves.

Once inside the bank, they laid down the duffel bags and removed their firearms. Shawn's eyes scanned the room as the citizens dove for cover and cried out in fright.

"Dean!" he shouted, shooting a security officer twice in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his gun.

"Spencer, what the..." Carlton stopped, seeing the man wasn't bleeding. "These rifles have blanks?" Carlton asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah Lassie. Can't go around killing people. Just our pistols are live, in case we get in real trouble. He's down for a good while though. He'll have some good bruises, a little broken skin. He's fine." Shawn explained.

"Shawn, Lassiter, me and Gus are going for the vault." Dean said, pointing behind him.

"Go on, we'll clean up here." Shawn nodded. "Woah buddy, put that ring back on." Shawn ordered a man who offered his wedding band. "We're here for Federal money, not yours."

"Wait, Dean and Gus... Shawn?" A man on the floor clicked in. "You're the Spencer-Winchester Gang?"

"Yes we are. Back to our old games for now." That's all Shawn was going to give. "Carlton, let's hit the counters." Shawn suggested, picking up his duffel. "Empty all the cash this bank has up front, into this bag." Shawn said pleasantly for a bank robber.

"You heard him, cash in the bag. Keep your own money and valuables." Carlton picked up off Shawn.

While the bags were filled, Shawn took a look around the bank. Security cameras were all H and H Security. Electric locks on the doors, H and H. It seemed as if they owned this bank.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean and Gus made their way to the vault, Gus going straight for it and Dean watching his back.

"Is this one gonna give you any problems?" Dean asked, eyes searching for a y interference.

"Not at all. I'm going to drill a tap hole right into the lock system, and insert this thermometer like thing and my little computer friend here will decode the combination. Five minutes top." Gus explained his process.

_"Yo Dean, we got cops on the outside." _Shawn came over their small mic headsets.

"Roger that. Out in five." Dean replied. "Gus, we gotta kick this up." Dean pressed.

"Relax, I got this. I'll do it in three." Gus promised.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn remained calm, waiting for it. Lassiter wouldn't admit it, but he jumped a little when a teller phone rang. "Lassie, pick up that extension over there. Get in on this." Shawn said, grabbing the phone.

"Hello. This is Commander Dean Simmons, New York SWAT." A voice said on the other line.

"Hear that, Simmons wants to _work _with us, to make sure things go smoothly." Lassiter told Shawn, familiar with the tactic.

"Commander Dean Simmons? That's funny. We have a Dean too! Dean Winchester. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Dean Winchester is in that bank? Who am I talking too?" Simmons asked, sounding a little unnerved.

"Only Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer." Shawn replied like they weren't the country's highest profile bank robbers. "We have firearms and hostages. We also have simple demands that will stop one from meeting the other."

"What might that be?" Simmons asked interested.

"FBI agents, who do you have over there?" Lassiter asked, hoping for someone he knew.

"Agents Baker and Timmons." Simmons answered. "How'd you know we had Feds?"

"A big bank in New York, hostages, there's always Feds, Dean." Shawn said, having done this enough times to know the game.

"Baker and Timmons? That's who they got working New York now? For the love of... put Baker on."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, I got the vault. Two minutes and forty seven seconds!" Gus said triumphantly. "Let's cash in and check out."

_"Guys, we got SWAT and Feds. We gotta get out quick." _Shawn came over in over the mics.

"On our way." Gus said, shoveling the cash faster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Baker. What the Hell's going on over there? O'Hara and I get canned, along with Vick?" Lassiter asked.

"Lassiter? What the Hell are you doing in there?" Baker barked back. "Man, why are you with them!"

Lassiter could here the hurt in his old understudy's voice. He couldn't imagine having his old instructor turn sides like he just had. "If this side of the table is the only way to fix that side, so be it."

"What the Hell are you talking about, man! What do you mean we need fixing?" Baker came back angry.

"Vick is the best director I've had all day. She gets canned and so do we? I have the highest arrest record out of any active agent! Someone pulled the trigger." Lassiter calmed himself.

"Damn it Carlton, get outta there, man! You don't want to do this!"

"I'm sorry Darius, but I need answers. I need to know who bought the FBI so I can get my life back." Lassiter hung up the phone as Dean and Gus appeared, full duffels over their shoulders.

"We got all we can carry, let's ditch." Dean suggested pointing towards the back.

"They've got us scoped out man. They know our set up. If we leave without any hostages, they won't knock." Shawn said.

"One for each of us then." Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. "You, you, you and... you. You're my hostage." Dean said, pointing his gun at the hottest girl he could find in the bank.

"Really Dean, you're taking THAT into account right now?" Gus scolded.

"Why not?" Dean asked, not giving a shit. "Let's go." The four captives got up, complying easily.

"They're just so... willing." Lassiter said stumped.

"We don't give them a reason not to be. They help us by getting us out and not causing trouble, we give them a couple large as a thanks. Not a hair is misplaced on their heads." Shawn explained simply.

"Is that why you guys always slip around without us getting tips? People don't WANT to turn you in?" Lassiter asked as they made their way through the extensive bank.

"Are you kidding?" Dean's hostage asked with a chuckle. "Criminals, outlaws that do their thing and aren't total ass holes? They're polite, they don't rob US. They're fun to follow in the news, and they piss off the people that try to control our lives." She paused a minute before finishing her statement, "Plus... they're hot bank robbers."

Gus flicked his nose, Shawn just smirked and Lassie rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Dean said, checking her out unashamed.

"It's true Lassiter. We're almost like Robin Hoods." Gus kicked in.

They arrived at the back exit of the bank, locking the heavy door behind them.

"Woah, why are you locking the door?" A man of about thirty asked.

"If anything goes wrong, they can't flank us." Dean explained.

"Has this ever gone wrong?" the same man asked.

"If it hadn't, would we take that precaution?" Shawn countered his question.

"Yes!" Gus answered. "We had done it before, and you forgot to lock the door once, Shawn!" Gus chastised him.

"My hands were full! I had my bag and yours!" Shawn argued back. "Why did I have both our duffels anyway?" Shawn tried to remember so far back before they were pros.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Juliet, I think you should come see this." Annabelle said quietly from the doorway.

Juliet got up and followed her to the parlor, where Anna had her laptop set up. "This is a live news feed of the bank robbing." Anna said, taking a seat. It wouldn't take a lot to tell she was worried.

"Oh my God." Juliet said just above a whisper, her hands covering her mouth. How are they going to get out of that?"

_"Inside, the Spencer-Winchester Gang is holding upwards of thirty hostages, creating a terrible scenario for the law enforcement. The gang is completely surrounded by SWAT, the NYPD and the FBI, however, making a serious stand off." _ the news reporter explained the situation.

_No demands have been made, and no hostages have been released at this time. A small team of SWAT appears to be trying to penetrate through the back of the bank._

"Damn it Shawn. Damn it." Juliet screwed her eyes shut. "How are you going to get out of this one?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The gang lined the two walls on either side of the thick metal exit door. "On three, I'm opening this." Dean said, motioning to the door.

"I'll let you know what I can see." Shawn offered, gun ready in his hands.

"One... two... THREE!" Dean ripped the door open, hiding behind it. Shawn peaked out, and pulled back in when a bullet missed him by a mere three inches. Shawn fired back, striking an officer in the chest, knocking him down.

Dean shut the door and threw himself against it."I don't think we're getting out that way."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well that was fun, hey guys?**


	18. Lassie's Back in Town

"We're not getting out that way." Dean said, the door slamming shut.

"What do we do now?" Gus's "hostage" asked. Nobody moved. The air in the room was thick with tension.

"Dean, do you have anything? Anything at all?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"I don't know, let me think." Dean wracked his brain, pacing back and forth.

"We can't get out here, or the front. So you're getting out the side." Carlton spoke up, his tone grave and serious.

"Lassie, what are you talking about?" Shawn asked, completely blind.

"You guys are going to slip out an office window and get the Hell out on foot. I'm going to open that door and let them in." Carlton formed his plan.

"No, that's ridiculous. You can't take on ten SWAT and at least two Feds." Shawn said.

"Shawn's right. We'll think of of something else." Dean concurred.

"I'm one of them, you guys can get the Hell out of here. They'll rough me up a bit, but what they'll do to me is a lot better than what they'd do to you." Lassiter's glare told them it was the best they'd get. "Just take it, GO!" he barked.

"Guys, as much as I hate to leave Lassie behind, I think he's right." Gus spoke up. "We're running out of time, and we won't fix anything if we're all behind bars or worse."

Dean and Shawn finally submitted. "We'll hop out a side window and book it out of here as soon as they get in."

"Get going then. You have one minute to get in position after that door closes." Lassiter pointed to the door they came in.

The three took their leave and got in the closest office with the right line up. And... right on clue.

The door opened and Lassiter took two steps out, the door behind him still open. "You all can go." The four hostages behind him walked out calmly. "Baker."

Baker stepped out from behind his back alley cover. "Carlton, get over here man. Drop your weapon now, and you walk away. This never happened, you got me?" Darius offered, his eyes as honest as his voice.

"I'm dropping my weapon, but it's not because I'm walking away." Lassiter dropped his leather jacket and removed his guns from their holsters.

Baker watched him suspiciously, trying to gage his old mentor's actions. Lassiter took up a defensive stance and waived them on. "Come on man, you can't take twelve of us!" Baker shouted.

"It'll be fun to try. My record still stands at nine, doesn't it?"

"This ain't a training exercise man!" Darius was doing everything he could, but Carlton knew this had to happen to get the others out. Part of him wanted it...

Darius let out a defeated sigh, taking off his own belt. "Helmets off, boys."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

From their hidden vantage point, they could see Lassiter disarming and taking up a fighting stance.

"Dude, Lassie must be out of his damn mind!" Gus said as the cops accepted the challenge. As soon as Lassiter threw the first one down, they took their shot and got the Hell out of there. Shawn lingered just a little longer before leaving, Lassiter still easily standing when he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An unknown car pulled up to the Spencer Ranch, causing Juliet to draw her pistol and watch cautiously from a window. She relaxed when Shawn, Gus and Dean got out. _Where is Carlton?_

Juliet opened the door and stood on the front porch, Annabelle not too far behind.

"You guys made it... where is Carlton?" Anna asked nervously.

"Lassiter stayed behind." Dean said quietly, running a hand through his short hair.

"What do you mean, 'stayed behind'?" Juliet asked, her nerves hardening.

"We were cornered. He used himself as a distraction so we could get out." Shawn explained sadly, brushing past them and going into the house.

"Shawn, get back here Shawn!" Juliet chased him down to the kitchen table, where he sat with a bottle.

"What Juliet? What did you want me to do? They take him, A COP, or all four of us. We can't do shit if we're arrested or dead!" Shawn yelled, pounding the table.

"What happened to if it gets out of control you get out?" Juliet questioned, her body animated.

"We lost control before we could get out. They clamped on us, and Lassiter stepped up."

Juliet huffed and put her hands on her hips. "And you didn't?"

"We tried to get him to step back, but he wouldn't." Shawn said, never one to back down from an argument till it was decided. "I know that you don't think I care, Juliet, but I really do. He came in with ME, and I left without him. That's on ME!" Shawn shouted, rage and defeat coursing through him. "I don't care who they are, but I look out for my team as much as I can. You can beat me up all you want, but trust me, I'm doing that enough on my own."

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet asked, seeing Shawn take out his pistol and check his shots.

He was satisfied seeing all six slugs still in the chambers. "I'm going out, Juliet." She visually cringed at the use of her full name, _Juliet_ only ever being used in anger or intimacy.

"Shawn, please stay. It's not safe out" Juliet stopped talking when Shawn threw his hand up. "Shawn." Juliet's voice almost cracked. Her partner was in the enemy's hands, and now Shawn was going to God knows where, to do only God knows what.

Shawn locked eyes with Juliet for the second time in a similar situation, but this time there was a mix of anger, apology, and something else she couldn't read. "You need time to think, to digest. I get that. It'll be easier if I'm not here. I need to think about... something else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter woke up on his back, his head throbbing. His eyes opened wide, always on the watch. He took in cold ceiling, then bars. He was locked up.

Sitting on a bench adjacent to his cell, was Darius. "How you doing, Carlton?" sincerity laced in his voice.

"Now that I'm here, want to answer some of my questions?" Lassiter asked, getting to business.

"We bring YOU in, and you want me to answer your questions?" Darius scoffed at his old mentor.

"Who's on top here now that Vick is gone?"

Baker chuckled, Lassiter serious about it. "A man named Devon George. His top agent is a blonde man, late twenties to early thirties. Name's Travis Fleming. That's all I know."

"Your turn." Lassiter told him, knowing how the game worked.

"Why you with them man, what happened?" Baker asked leaning forward, honestly interested.

"We busted them, the Feds were high on that bust that day. Biggest break in my career."

"A damn good career." Baker added, Lassiter being the closest thing the FBI had to the MIB's Agent Kay.

"We used them as consultants for a case under the conditions that we took them out of prison and they never leave our sight. We solved it in damn good time." Lassiter explained how we came to work with the Trio.

"When did things go down?" Darius asked, half between friend and cop.

"We solved a copy cat robbery based off the Trio's work. Then we went to a robbery and a homicide case involving H and H Security, they're contracted for most bank securities. We met a girl named Anna, Winchester was attacked at a hotel, Anna called us later and said people were after her. We busted her out, we get fired now we're here. That's all you're getting out of me, Darius." Lassiter summed up weeks of his life like nothing happened.

"These guys, do you trust them?"

"Yes Darius, I do. They're good people, trying to do good things before this George ass wipe got here." Lassiter said distastefully.

"I'm sorry about this Carlton, but I can't let you go." Darius said sadly.

"I know. I won't be here for long." Lassiter promised, knowing his new people.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I usually don't do this... but REVIEWS?**


	19. So That's Where He Goes

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following. An extra special shout out to my faithful reviewers(though I'd like to see more... wink wink, nudge nudge, slap to back of head). Anyways... here goes for 19!**

**Also, some one sided Lassabelle and quite a bit of Shules.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn's bike pulled up to the all familiar New York bar, the old run down joint that smelled like beer and cigarettes. The police weren't going near it, even with the many violations.

Shawn dismounted the hog and pushed open the heavy oak door, the same scents that hit him the first time he was here with Dean five years ago.

His hand fell to his pistol, resting on his side under his weathered brown jacket. The patrons stopped what they were doing to see who was invading their den. Eyes went wide and a few jaws dropped when Shawn freaking Spencer walked in among them. They were tough, big bushy guys, but this was Shawn Spencer. He was just a kid the first time he came in with Dean, who had practically grown up drinking under age and hustling pool. Now he was America's tie for #1 bad ass.

"Spencer, we how the Hell did you ever get out of that bank?" Hodges the bar tender asked, tossing Shawn a Dos Aggies on the house.

"We added another member to the crew. Things got tight as you saw, and the force got him." Shawn popped open the bottle and tipped it back, damn near chugging the thing.

"Damn. Dean and Guster okay?" Hodges asked, wiping down a glass.

"They're fine. I needed some of this though." Shawn shook his bottle. "Where nobody would ask me questions!" Shawn shouted to the people behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabelle laid on her bed, arms behind her head and eyes blindly focused on the ceiling. It didn't even register when Juliet knocked and entered.

"Hey, Anna, everything okay?" Juliet asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Juliet." Anna said, sounding dead inside. "How's it going?"

"Anna, do you want to talk about it?" Juliet gently rubbed her back when she rolled over. "You must have a lot going on in there."

"You were right Juliet. I heard the fight you and Shawn had before they left. You were right to be scared. Except your knight came back and mine didn't." Annabelle said tiredly.

Annabelle sat up and faced Juliet, the look in her eyes told Anna she definitely had some words.

Juliet took hold of Anna's hand softly. "This is Carlton Lassiter, we're talking about. He is a FBI legend. All the way through my training they used him as a poster child. They can't break him."

Annabelle had a look of surprise on her face. She had seen Carlton as her knight, a tough guy, but didn't know he held a stack of federal records.

"If there's anything I know about Shawn though, it's that nothing will stop him from getting Carlton out. We have to be on board to help him, Anna. You need to be strong for Carlton, okay?" Juliet asked quietly yet strong.

"Can... can Shawn get him out of a New York prison?" Annabelle asked doubtfully.

Juliet smiled at her. "It's the same prison they were in."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter sat up on his bed when he heard the electric lock to his cell block. One set of foot steps.

"Carlton Lassiter." A tall blonde man said, walking into Lassiter's line of sight. "You have quite the impressive career here, Mr. Lassiter."

"Agent. Lassiter." Carlton corrected.

"Formerly Agent Lassiter. How are you and your delicious blonde Junior agent, formerly of coarse, doing?"

"Well I'm in prison. And O'Hara's fine and dandy." Lassiter said, leaning into the bars. "This feels like Public Enemies, doesn't it? I'm Dillinger, you're Purvis... a lot douchier though." Lassiter rolled his head back and forth as if in thought.

"Maybe if you were Spencer or Winchester. Hell, even Guster. But let's be honest, you're not a bank robber. You probably don't even jay walk."

"Who the Hell are you?" Lassiter asked.

"Travis Fleming. I own the FBI now."

"You're the one who bought us, and got me canned." Lassiter stated, remembering his earlier words with Baker.

"I'm not. My employer is. He is a wealthy and powerful man. You have cost him a lot of bother and pain, you and this Trio." Travis spat.

"I've started a pool here that I'll be out in three weeks tops." Lassiter shrugged.

"I'm counting on the attempt, Lassiter. I've heard all about you. I could 'Interrogate' you," Travis said in air quotes, "and you wouldn't even squeak. So let them come to me." Travis left, still facing Lassiter with his arms held as if offering a target.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Dean?" Juliet asked, coming out on the front porch, the moon casting beautiful shadows and white light over the grass.

"Yo." Dean simply greeted, his fingers dancing across the strings of his acoustic guitar, light and calming music radiating from it.

"Shawn's still gone, isn't he?" Juliet asked, worry coming into her voice.

"Nope." Dean replied, still gently rocking in his chair and eyes closed. "Should be back tomorrow."

"I need to talk to him, do you have any idea where he is?" Juliet's words seemed rushed. She didn't care.

"Route 72, place called the Hideaway." Dean replied, still in his music coma. He didn't give a damn about their drama regardless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn heard a scuffle and a high pitched squeak, causing him to look up from his beer. _That didn't sound right_. Shawn turned around to where the commotion was.

"Shawn!" Juliet shouted, causing the men on each side of her to loosen their grip on her arms.

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked, the sea of people splitting a path for him.

"I came to find you, Shawn." she breathed, still rigid and shocked. She didn't expect to be man handled as soon as she stepped in.

"This bitch is a cop, Shawnie. I can smell it." One of the men holding her said.

Not a split second later, the large man was one the ground in the fetal position, doing his best not to cry like a child before Juliet could register what Shawn just did to him.

Shawn's chest rose and fell heavily with anger before he looked to the second man, a warning in his eyes. The man released Juliet and fell back into the sea of watching patrons. "We don't treat ladies like that, do we boys?" Shawn called to the crowd. "Cops are not. You," Shawn pointed down to the sobbing man, "I don't even know you so don't ever call me Shawnie. And this angel is no _bitch_. This is Juliet O'Hara. If she's ever around, she's respected like I am."

Shawn took her by the hand and led her back to his table. The men tipped their hats to her if they were wearing one, and the women clapped at Shawn's speech. Though a hard ass crime model, Shawn still had virtues.

"Shawn, what the Hell is this place?" Juliet asked quietly, eyes scanning the biker bar.

"This is my old house, Jules. Me and Dean used to roll here before we got big. We come back every time we pass through NYC." Shawn explained.

"What are you doing here, Shawn?" Juliet took his hand in both of hers, her eyes not letting his go.

"I had to unwind, relax and think a little." Shawn shrugged.

Juliet couldn't believe how fast Shawn could go from America's biggest hard ass to caring relationship Shawn. "Couldn't you do that with me in your arms?"

"Not right now, not like this. Your pissed and I get it. I am too. I'm working this out and stomping on my own foot, I don't want it from you too, Jules." Shawn brushed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We'll get him back Shawn, I know we will. I shouldn't have came after you in the first place. I've never been on your side of that situation." Juliet sympathized. "And besides, this is Lassiter. He'll be fine. He won't crack. I just hope they won't try."

"We'll get him out of there before they can do much damage. But it's going to be all hands on deck." Shawn said in all seriousness. "We're going to get him, and hopefully get the son of a bitch whose behind this."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Juliet sat on the porch swing, hands locked together and her head resting on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine Jules, for all of us. It'll be like none of this ever happened." Shawn said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Describe none of this. Because if that counts as us, never meeting each other... I can't handle that. I won't take it." Juliet said turning to Shawn, making sure their eyes met. Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide, as if emotion was forcing her eyelids up. "I would take anything, any kind of life as long as it was with you." Juliet was breathless, her heart pounding from her words and emotion, her brain completely shut off, out of the conversation.

"Jules, I don't know what to say..." Shawn was left speechless by this incredible girl in front of him. "I think if"

"Then don't say anything." Juliet cut him off, quickly rolling and straddling his hips, her lips locking onto his before her tongue forced its way into his mouth, fighting his tongue, keeping dominance. This wasn't Shawn the bank robbing celebrity right now. This was Shawn, Juliet's man and lover. No matter who he was, he was hers first.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oh come on people, that deserves some reviews!**


	20. Man in the Iron Cell

**This story is soon coming to an end, my friends...**

**WARNING, UBER HEAVY SHULES SCENE! Also a scene based on the prison break from Man in the Iron Mask. If you've never seen it, I recommend. And also... Character death...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn sat up, swinging his legs slowly over the side of the bed. He rubbed a hand through his thick hair, sighing louder than he intended.

He looked over to his Jules, sleeping soundly and completely unaware of what was crashing like waves in his head. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, knowing what was going to happen in under twenty-four hours. Instead of tossing and turning, which could wake Juliet, Shawn decided to take his problems outside.

Shawn leaned against the porch rail, his head resting against it. _This is the most cracked up plan... going into the station itself. There's no way we're all coming out without a scratch._

Shawn tensed when a hand glided down his back, but soon relaxed when he felt the familiarity behind it. "Jules, what are you doing down here?" Shawn asked quietly, leaning into her touch like an attention craving cat.

"I was awake when you left. Are you okay?" Juliet closed the distance between them and wrapped herself around him, pressing into his back fully.

Shawn rolled his head side to side, _how do I tell her that I'm choking on my nerves?_ "Yeah baby, I'm fine." Shawn lied. "Just having a hard time sleeping, that's all. Go back to sleep, Jules, it's okay."

"Nope, nuh uh." Juliet shook her head defiantly after Shawn had turned around in her arms. "I'm staying with you until you go back to bed." Her hand drifted below his shirt. "Something tells me you'd like to do a little something before we go back to sleep." Juliet smirked, tugging him back inside by the hem of his shirt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

4:00 AM turned to 11:00 AM and Shawn was okay with waking up this time. He nearly crawled down stairs, Dean at the table with coffee and a paper. Juliet sat at the stove making something wonderful smelling.

"Morning sunshine." Dean smiled at Shawn like a child, causing Shawn to pop a questioning eyebrow. "My room's next to yours, remember?" Dean chuckled again at seeing both of Shawn and Juliet's awkward glances. "Nothing to be ashamed of, guys. That was hot." Dean took his coffee and paper, raising his mug as if in a toast. "Shawn, just make sure you have energy to get it done tonight." Dean said in a more serious tone.

"Don't worry man, we'll get this. And Dean..." Shawn's voice stopped him before he was out of the room. "Nobody gets left behind this time. No matter what."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was game time and everybody knew their part, their role and job. "Anna, are we into the camera feed?" Dean asked, live rounds replacing the blanks in his AR-15 assault rifle.

"It was difficult but yeah. I can see the whole station." Anna cycled through the views, stopping on the one overlooking Lassiter's cell. "Did you know Carlton plays harmonica?"

Juliet briskly walked over to the laptop and watched with wide eyes as Carlton and was that... Baker? The two jammed out pretty hard to... Country Roads?

Shawn's ears perked up as he listened to the two. "Dude, Lassie kicks ass!" Shawn focused again as he slid his massive revolver into its holster. He also set up his ear piece, seeing Gus had his too. "This is Spencer One, requesting permission to kick loads of ass?" Shawn asked in a voice resembling Jason Statham.

"Permission granted Spencer One. You may now proceed to whoop ass." Gus answered in his best ground control act.

"Mics work." Shawn kept it in place but turned off for the time being. "Anna, you can trigger our 'Distractions' from here, right?"

"Sure can. Got the switch right here." Anna wiggled her hand, the old Atari joy stick rigged for something a little bigger than video games.

"Remember, that's only if we need it. Don't blow it because you think it'd be fun to watch." Shawn pointed a convicting finger at her.

"Gus, you ready man?"

"Come on son!"

"Jules?" Shawn asked hesitantly, her face oddly void of emotions.

"Let's get my partner back." Juliet smiled.

"That's my girl. Let's get this thing DONE!"

"Anna, stay with that computer and keep that mic on. Without you we're trying to rescue your boyfriend blind." Dean urged before thanking her and making an exit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Shawn drove, jock jams or 80s synth rock usually beat the doors off the car. Gus preferred epic movie scores. Dean of coarse, had his classic rock. Tonight however, the car was deadly silent. The Trio knew this was their most dangerous job. Juliet had been in some sticky situations, but she'd never heard of an armed break out from an NYPD station.

Lassiter was in there, caged like they had been. This was going to be a lot worse than just walking away. There wasn't a doubt in Shawn's mind that there was going to be a fight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Impala pulled up in front of the station, and as expected at 2:00 AM, it looked all but deserted.

"You guys know this is a trap, right?" Gus said, looking at the same scene.

"_It's definitely a trap. No black and whites but plenty of suits."_ Annabelle's voice sounded over the ear pieces.

"Roger that Anna. What are we looking at through the front door?" Dean asked, hand resting on the door handle.

"_Three up front, lightly armed. Two of them loom asleep_."

"Let's move in." Dean gently pushed the door and leaned against it, Gus doing the same.

"Jules." Shawn said flat, turning to look at her. She turned her head and stared into his eyes that seemed to be pleading.

"What is it, Shawn?" Juliet asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Jules, whatever happens in there... I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted you or any of us to ever get hurt. I thought we were invincible, but apparently we're not." Shawn paused, sheepishly staring at the ground. "Before we go in there Jules..." Shawn lifted his head and locked onto her blue eyes, "I need you to know with out a single doubt in your mind and soul, that I love you and I will do everything in my living breath to protect you." Shawn's voice cracked and a single tear rolled down Juliet's cheek.

"And I need you to know Shawn, that we are invincible. We're all going to be just fine. We may come out scratched and damaged, but we will come out and I will love you just as wholeheartedly then as I do now? Do you understand me?" Juliet's voice was hushed but strong, her eyes wide and piercing.

Without warning Shawn closed the distance and attacked her mouth with his, stars exploding behind their eyes but in the good way. The softness of Juliet's lips were in full contrast to Shawn's rougher ones and also the sheer force of the kiss.

Finally they pulled apart, breathless and flustered. Without another word, the couple exited the car and went to the trunk. "Anna, are you crying?" Shawn asked confused, "And Gus, you too?"

"That was beautiful, Shawn." Dean said with a smirk. Dean tapped on the earpiece, his grin turning to a smile.

"Son of a..." Shawn trailed off, realizing the headsets were on now.

As the four made their way to the doors, the feelings and the kiss between he and Juliet played over and over again at high speeds. He was glad to have it in his head in case it was his last good memory.

Dean kicked the door handle labeled push, the four of them rushing inside before the door could close. Dean, Shawn and Gus easily gunned down the three men in the front of the station.

"Nice buddy." Shawn offered Gus knucks, swiftly being met. "Fearless Guster, man!"

"You know that's right." Gus smirked and flicked his nose. "Come on, they know we're here." Gus patted Shawn's arm and the four looked which way.

_"To the right people, we talked about this! And hurry, there's a few of them on their way!"_

"Thanks!" Dean shouted to the far away Anna as they made their way down.

_"Left!" _Annabelle cried as Shawn turned just in time to drop another of Fleming's men. "_Now keep on straight."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Darius Baker lifted his head as he heard gunshots far off, but still gun shots. "Would that be the cavalry, Carlton?" Darius asked him, flicking the safety off his pistol.

"Who else would shoot up a police station?" Lassiter asked, standing up and grabbing the bars anxiously.

"You know Travis isn't just going to let this happen?" Darius held the keys to Carlton's cell in his hand.

"He doesn't have much of a choice."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sir!" A well dressed man said in a huff, getting Travis's attention from his book. He went on after receiving a go ahead glance. "Spencer and Winchester are here!"

Travis calmly got up and grabbed his pistol belt from the hanger by the door. "Did you hit the panic button?"

"We couldn't, sir. They came in the front door and shot up the men. The phone lines are dead too."

Travis grimaced, realizing it was just he and his gang against the Spencer-Winchester Gang. "Close off all entrances and assemble the men in the Ball Pen... on second thought, assemble them here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The halls were dead as the four ran to where Anna directed. Finally the final door, leading to the holding cells themselves.

"Be careful guys, there's still a... oh please, come on!" Anna cried almost hysterically.

"Anna, what, what's happening?" Juliet tried to coax her.

"That Baker guy, he, he has a gun on Carlton." Anna said just above a whisper. "Please guys, please."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, clearing his head. "If we throw that sucker open, Lassiter is gone."

"Then we go in slowly." Juliet said as if it was obvious. She took the first step, knowing it was Baker. She knew him well, becoming even friends with him after being assigned to Carlton, the two staying close.

"Darius..." she said slipping in, watching in horror as he pulled the hammer back on his Glock. "Don't shoot, okay?"

"Hey Juliet, what brings you by?" Darius asked with a friendly smile.

"I think you know, Dare." She used his old nickname.

"I sure do. Bring the other boys in, it's cool. I always wondered if I'd have the chance to meet them." Darius waived them on in.

"_Guys, my cameras are going blank. I only have this one. They're smashing my eyes! Close and lock that door!"_

They faithfully did as told, not questioning the voice in their ears.

"They coming, huh? Knowing they outnumber you, and the only way out is that hallway." Darius pointed behind the locked door. "Funny how they don't try to get me out of here, huh? Just assuming you guys won't drop me?" his voice became angry and dangerous.

"Darius, you KNOW this situation stinks." Lassiter spoke up. "Those aren't even cops! They're personal agenda dick bags that bought us out and canned me!" Carlton barked. "You're on the wrong side of the law right now and you know it. Help us get it back!"

Darius laughed deep and darkly, rubbing a hand over his shaved, dark head. "You what man, I'd like that." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Nobody could believe it when he raised the keys and let out Carlton, closing the cell after he got out.

The four lowered their guns and watched dumb founded. "Dude, really, that's it?" Shawn asked doubtfully.

"Hell yeah." Darius nodded. "This is Special Agent Carlton Lassiter. This man has saved my life more times than I can count. He's the best cop I've ever known, and that says something. I'd give my life for this man, and I probably will." Darius said in all seriousness, reaching behind his back and producing Carlton's own gun. "What's the plan, boys? And Juliet?"

"_Did that seriously just happen? Yes!" _Annabelle cheered from the office.

"Anna, can you give us anything?" Dean asked hopefully.

_"Sorry, still blind. You're... you're on your own." _Anna reported sadly.

"Are we sure that we can't get out? Is there any chance that they aren't closing us in yet?" Darius asked, checking his own ammo.

Gus unlocked the heavy iron door and cracked it ever so slightly, immediately receiving a hail of bullets, causing him to close it again quickly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Shawn, we have flash bangs, you know." Dean reminded his partner, patting his bag. "It's a Hell of a gamble, but we can't stay here till the real cops show."

"What are you thinking, man?" Shawn asked doubtfully but with peaked interest regardless.

"We open the door long enough to flash bang those douche bags, then we go out and let them have it before they can recover, hopefully."

"You must be out of your damn mind!" Gus argued. "There's at least twenty men out there!"

"It's the best we have, Guster. And if we don't make it..." Carlton trailed off, not sure how to choose his next words.

"What a sweet way to go, man!" Shawn jumped in. "Big hail of gunfire, putting up one Hell of a fight!"

"Shawn, what the..." Juliet was about to chew in on him about his view point.

"Actually O'Hara, I'm with Spencer on this one. If we don't do this, we either die or they split us up and we never see light again. I'd wrather go out firing all I've got than sit behind bars alone." Lassiter took in his friends and partners, sincerity burning in his voice and eyes.

"Let's do this. All or nothing." Juliet said, cocking her pistol. "We do this together."

"Damn right we do." Shawn wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again, savoring it but not getting obscene, knowing there was an audience.

Dean reached down into the bag and pulled out the little ball of sun burst. "Here goes... we ready?" Everyone was in position and nodded individually, every member ready as ever. Dean cracked the door, receiving fire but the grenade took flight, the door closing again for a three count, before the whole team burst out and began firing at everything that moved.

The gang fired with every weapon they had, hitting as many targets as possible, trudging down the hallway as if it was a training exercise.

It wasn't long however before Fleming's team picked up their weapons and began firing blind towards the assailants, a few of them beginning to adjust visually.

The gang continued to fire through the bullets whipping around them. Shots ricocheted back and forth and bullets came close, one striking Shawn in the shoulder. His feet stayed planted but he fired at the man who hit him, Travis falling to the ground in pain.

The bullet storm began to cease, but not before Dean and Darius fell as well. Dean didn't hesitate before firing from his prone position that a bullet to the leg had given him.

Darius was not so quick to move, a shot to the chest not being so forgiving.

The last man went down, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet still standing. "Holy shit." Gus said, dropping his gun and running shaking hands over his head at the pile of people in front of him, some moving and some dead.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed, crossing the hallway quickly to observe his wound.

"Just a scratch, Jules." Shawn said, covering it with his hand. He'd be lying if he said it was his first bullet hole.

"Guys, a bigger problem." Dean grunted out, holding his leg and sliding towards Darius.

"Fuck, Darius!" Carlton shouted, running over to his heavily breathing friend and old partner.

"Shit, I said I'd die saving your ass." He laughed, blood flowing from his chest.

"No, not yet Dare. It's just a bullet. You've had worse." Carlton said, taking off his jacket and applying pressure with it.

"Not this time partner. Remember how I said I would know when I was done? I know... I know this is it." Darius said weakly.

"No, no you don't." Lassiter began to choke up. "You're going to be fine."

_"We can't get paramedics in here. You have to get him out." _Anna said helplessly, knowing the situation from the ear pieces.

"Dare, we're going to move you, okay?" Carlton asked. "Guster, O'Hara, come on!"

"Don't Carlton. Just get out of here. Do what you were born to do man... make things right." Darius coughed, his eyes losing light. "Juliet." Darius waved for her.

"I'm right here, Darius." Juliet said softly, taking his hand.

"This son of a bitch, right here..." his finger shakily pointed to Carlton, "is who every cop, no matter how big or small... should try to be." Darius gritted his teeth in pain, his words becoming harder to understand. "This, this man... is the best we will ever get. And he has a Hell of a team." He smiled, looking from Carlton and Juliet to the Trio. "Take care and fix this damn Bureau for me, will ya?"

Darius chuckled deeply, his eyes losing focus and staring off.

Carlton looked at his glassy eyes, no longer feeling a pulse or a heart beat. "No, no... NO!" he shouted, putting him down and forcefully attempting CPR. "Come on, damn it!" Lassiter's eyes filled with tears as he pressed even harder. "Come on Darius, damn it! DAMN IT! Damn it..." he finally gave in, his body relaxing and drooling to the floor, his bloodied hands pulling his hair. "Damn it." Lassiter said one more time quietly.

The team stood around him wordlessly, each one with a hand on him.

Lassiter fought to stand, checking his gun. One bullet left. He pushed through the group and found Fleming trying to crawl away helplessly.

Lassiter tucked a foot under him and rolled him over, gun trained on his head. "Who made this happen? Who bought us?"

Fleming spat on Carlton's shoe and stared up defiantly.

Carlton steppes on his stomach wound, making him cry out. "Who, you little shit!" He barked roughly.

"H and H president." Fleming cried out in pain, Lassiter applying more pressure, not satisfied with the answer. "President Hartfield, Andrew Hartfield."

"Thanks." Lassiter said with a smile and pulled the trigger.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Wow! So how about that one, huh?! Reviews, please let me know? **


	21. Just a Little Further!

Sirens blared off in the distance. Dean was supported by the gang as they made their way to the Impala as fast as possible. "Gus, you're on wheel." Dean ordered, getting loaded into the back seat with Shawn and Juliet.

"Shawn, hey come on!" Juliet urged, squeezing his hand. "That's bleeding a lot more than it should be. Stay awake, okay?"

"I'm fine Jules, really." Shawn tried to calm her, pressing his jacket into the wound and gritting his teeth. "You've seen me naked, you know I've had some rough days."

"Spencer, keep that crap to yourself, damn it!" Lassiter barked from the front seat with a big scowl.

"Dean, how you doing, buddy?" Shawn asked, leaning over Juliet.

Dean was in the process of making a tunicate out of his shirt sleeve and a small wrench. "I'll be peaches in a second."

"Then I'll be the cream." Shawn paused and turned his head to the side. "Is it too late for me to take that back?"

"Yup." Gus answered with no room for argument.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Impala roared into the long driveway to the largest ranch house, the engine turning off as the occupants spilled out to see to their own wounded.

"The house, the house looks a lot smaller than... normal." Shawn became dizzy and fought not to fall over. "Shit, h... how much... blood did I" Shawn's head fell, his chin resting on his chest.

"We have to get him inside, fast!" Carlton shouted, bringing Dean to rest on a rocking chair on the deck.

He, Gus and Juliet picked Shawn up from where he had nearly hit the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up to a time unknown to him, the curtains drawn tight so not to blind him whenever he came back to life.

"Shawn, thank God you're awake!" Gus said in relief, happy to see his friend was still with them. "We were worried sick. You hadn't fully recovered from your last accident, add up getting shot... we weren't sure if you could fight it."

"Come on son! Of coarse I can fight it." Shawn was still weak, but his strength was slowly returning to him. "I've got too much stuff to do before I think about dying."

"You know that's right." Gus nodded in agreement.

"So what's up, how's Dean?" Shawn asked, changing the subject off of himself.

"Dean's doing fine. He's still getting used to a wheel chair though." Gus chuckled, picturing the pissed off, struggling Dean in his head.

"Lassie and Jules? How's Anna now that Lassie's back?" Shawn popped a brow, still finding it humorous that he and Dean were the only two that knew until the day they left for the bank job that went wrong.

"Everything's fine, Shawn. We're worried about you. Lassie less than everyone else, but he's just being Lassie." Gus explained. "I'll go let everyone know you're up."

Gus lifted himself from the chair but stopped to watch as Shawn slowly rose too, gritting his teeth. "It's okay buddy, I should get up and moving anyway." Shawn stood up and found himself in an awkward situation. "Gus, why am I in a t-shirt and no pants?" he asked, staring down at his boxers.

"Uh, I forgot about that. Juliet undressed you to make you comfortable after we got you stabilized." Gus explained.

"That's hot." Shawn said with a weak smile, rocking back and forth on his heels. "If you'd excuse me Gus, I'd like to put pants on."

"I hear that." Gus said supportively, leaving the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gus, is Shawn okay? You look like you've just seen a... Shawn." Juliet said just above a whisper, her focus being called to the top of the stairs.

"Hey there, Jules." Shawn smiled, slowly descending the stairs. "Why didn't anyone wake me for dinner? I smell honey glazed ham with pineapple rings."

"Shawn, you should be in bed." Juliet almost scolded him.

"I got shot in the shoulder, not my legs. I can walk, especially if there's Skittles at the end of that rainbow." Shawn plopped down into a chair slowly, holding his good arm out for Juliet.

"That's probably not a good idea, Shawn. I could hurt you." Juliet shook her head, refusing his offer at intimacy.

"Just be careful and sit on this side." Shawn patted his leg opposite of his bad arm. "I need my woman damn it!" Juliet blushed fiercely and the others laughed, Carlton only smiled however. We know how he is.

"We do have to talk though, guys." Dean said seriously.

"Come on Dean, we need to take a breather." Annabelle stressed, nuzzling into Lassiter's shoulder.

"Talking about it won't hurt, he's right." Shawn agreed.

"Just because what's his face is dead, doesn't mean we're clear just yet." Gus had to say.

"We cut the head off this pineapple, now we just have to cut away the rinds before we can get that sweet, sweet fruit." Juliet stared at him like he was nuts. Then she remembered he was.

"What's our next move?" Juliet asked, giving in.

"Going in strong didn't work the first time. We need to change it up a little this time." Gus said, pointing Dean and Shawn.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Lassiter saluted with his Guinness bottle.

"Dude, where's mine!" Shawn whined.

"With the pain killers I have you on? You must be out of your damn mind!" Gus shouted, causing Shawn to pout like a hurt puppy.

"Since when did you become a doctor, pharmacist guy?" Shawn looked at Gus like he was the drunk one.

"Someone has to see to this crew's medical needs, Shawn." Gus snapped, not backing down.

"Guys!" Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Gus is right, we do need a stealthier plan. What do we think, people?" Dean asked the group, leaning back in his chair.

"Disguises?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"When have disguises ever worked for us, Shawn?"

"Damn it Gus, I've been shot up enough, haven't I?!" Shawn yelled, pointing to his shoulder but referring to Gus killing all of his hopes. He could be such a mood bomber sometimes.

"Annabelle, can you hack Hartfield's email?" Carlton asked, looking up at the girl on his lap. Let that situation sink in a bit. This is Lassiter. With a girl. On his lap.

"It should take some work, but yeah. Why?" Anna asked looking down at him.

"I want to know where he's going and when. We'll get this bastard in the open. I want to find him and we'll take him in. No body get hurt." Lassiter suggested, looking at the others for acceptance.

"I like it, Lassie. Quick, clean, no blood." Shawn said, a spark in his eye. "I think we can swing this easily. What do we do with him after we get him? You and Jules are the cops." he pointed out.

"We take him to a place of our choosing. It'll be forced, but we'll squeeze an on camera confession of all of it." Lassiter explained, getting more and more excited.

"I like it." Dean nodded and smirked, ready to wrap this up.

"So here's how we do this..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Short, yes I know. But it's just a set up for the final chapter...**


	22. We Do Sequels Not Epilogues!

**And so it comes to this, the final chapter. I just want to start off by saying thank you to all of you for reading.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**One Week Later After the Shootout**

"Carlton, here's something." Annabelle called, opening one of Hartfield's emails.

"He's meeting two possible new clients in five days. He's flying in and taking a limo from there." Lassiter read.

"Why the Hell would he enclose all of his travel details?" Dean asked, entering the room.

"He'll have a small security detail most likely. We'll have to take them out before he hits the road." Lassiter threw in, calling an audible on his plans.

Shawn's eyes shot up in amusement, worrying the others. "So I will get a disguise!"

"Oh sweet lady justice..." Lassiter cursed quietly, hating what he was about to do. "Why do you think you get a disguise, Spencer?"

"Because I'll be driving that limo." Shawn said seriously. His idea was solid, but you can never know with his presentations.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Five Days Later(please read in Spongebob French narrator voice)**

"Alright Shawn, are you in place?" Juliet asked over the ear piece as she and Dean finished slashing the last of Hartfield's party's tires.

"Sure am Jules. Is the Condor flying solo?"

"Shawn, we're not using codenames. Annabelle said she has a tight control on our frequency."

"Anna has a tight control on our frequency." Shawn said in a high, nasally voice.

"I can still hear you, Spencer." Juliet growled dangerously. "And yes, Hartfield will be traveling alone." she answered his last question.

"So the Condor IS flying solo!" Shawn said as if it was some kind of amazing revelation.

"Heads up, he's on his way, Shawn." Gus called, moving to the back of the Impala for the pursuit.

"Let's fire it up." Shawn put the keys in the ignition and pulled his hat almost dangerously low on his head.

The back door opened and the slime himself stepped in. "Good afternoon." Andrew said politely, a bodyguard next to him.

The happy greeting caught Shawn a little off guard, but now was playtime. "Where can I take you this evening sir, you wonderful little wildebeest you?" Shawn paused before looking at him through the rearview. "Wait, I got this." Shawn pulled the limo out of the airport and onto the freeway.

"What do you mean you _got this_? I never said where..." Hartfield asked, a little confused.

"Oh please Mr. Hartfield, do not insult my employers. Does Air Force One know where they're taking the president? Of coarse they do!" Shawn laughed a little too maniacally for Hartfield's liking.

The majority of the ride was quiet and eventless, except for Shawn's occasional creepy glances and disturbing laughter. Hartfield tried to put up the privacy shield, but Shawn held it down by his switch and said it was broken. He was going to mentally snap this guy before the real plan could go down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The limo took a right when it SHOULD have been a left, but Hartfield didn't know Santa Barbara like Shawn did. This was Shawn's hometown. "Buckle up Andrew, we got company!" Shawn shouted, stepping on the gas as the Impala came behind them.

Dean smiled and waved from behind the wheel, enjoying his idea of a hairy chase for the H and H president.

Finally Shawn took a purposefully wrong turn and found himself hemmed in by back alleys and a loading dock. "This doesn't look good Mr. Hartfield." Shawn said gravely.

"What, what do we do now?" Hartfield asked, worried for his life, his bodyguard removing his pistol.

"We get our asses out there and give em' a good what fer'! What the Hell do you think we'd do? You think this is my first rodeo? Come on son!" Shawn yelled, removing his own massive six shooter and holding it up in the window. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" Shawn screamed in his best drunk Adam Sandler voice.

Shawn and the bodyguard got out of the car, weapons drawn. The bodyguard fell to the ground after a hard pistol whip from behind by Carlton. Shawn took off the ridiculous hat and trained his revolver on the car.

Dean went to Hartfield's door and opened it, aiming straight at his face. "Mr. Hartfield, I see it in your best interest to get out of the vehicle." Dean smiled, flicking his gun.

"You... you're Winchester!" Hartfield looked around, seeing his bodyguard on the ground unconscious. "Where's my back up?" he screamed, terrified.

"Back up never made it out of the airport parking lot. Can't drive without tires." Juliet shrugged like it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Game's over you dirty son of a bitch." Shawn said, tearing out of the jacket with a false ID. He was right. There was nowhere to go. Five on one isn't exactly fair, but they didn't care.

"Right this way, if you would." Carlton pointed towards the loading dock.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hartfield was ordered to sit in a chair in a room that was at one point a manager's office. The gang was very pleased to find out it was still on power, the lights working on first try. It would help it seem less shady abductee.

On a table was a small file and a tripod with a camcorder next to it. "What, what is this?" Hartfield stammered, worried for his life.

"Oh, this little set up? This is just your confession." Carlton said, turning on the camera.

"Confession, I... I haven't done anything!" he pleaded.

"Oh cut the crap!" Carlton barked. "We have proof, right here that you you did a whole lot of things that will put your ass away for life!"

"Listen here, Jack." Shawn leaned right in his face. "Usually, we're not overly violent people... but when you hire people to kill our friends, and end our lives behind checks and office walls, we get a little... upset. So you're going to confess right here... to this camera... or this will get messy."

The shocked looks on the rest of the gang's faces told Hartfield that apparently, Shawn wasn't messing around.

"Okay, okay!" Hartfield screamed as the whole gang began to close in the circle on him.

The gang backed up and Lassiter hit record. "This is Special Agent Carlton Lassiter, along with my partner, Junior Agent Juliet O'Hara. Also with us we have three special consultants, Shawn Spencer, Dean Winchester and Burton Guster. We are here for the legal questioning of one... Andrew Hartfield." Lassiter pretended to read as if he didn't know who he was.

"Now Mr. Hartfield..." Juliet began, stepping into shot. "We're talking to you because we have good reason to suspect you of a number of serious charges, such as accessory to murder, embezzlement and bribery of several federal officials. What do you have to say to these charges" Juliet walked out of shot, leaving just Hartfield.

Hartfield anxiously scanned the room, but saw no way out of it. Only five, pissed off and armed people. "It's true, I bribed several federal officials for the expulsions of Karen Vick, Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara."

"What about the other charges? Embezzlement and accessory to murder?" Shawn threw in. "Wait, I got this one." Shawn stepped into line of camera sight. "You're a pretty wealthy man, yes? But you only have so much money. Buying and the FBI and turning it on its head, that's not cheap. You'd have better luck buying a nationwide chain of petting zoos, am I right people?" Shawn paused to see if anyone was on board. No one was.

"You were able to buy the FBI, but that left you penniless. I bet if we check those financial records there, there's going to be a big chunk mysteriously missing from H and H's coffers. Just like there was a chunk missing from the McDonald's crew after Grimace was removed for being taken as a racial slur!" Shawn paused to let that sit in.

"But where did that money go, Andrew, hmm?!"

"I'll tell you where that money went." Lassiter said, stepping into the shot, sharing it with Shawn.

"Take it away, Lassie. Carlton Lassiter, everybody!" Shawn pointed at him before ducking out.

"Five million dollars is missing, sitting in the Swiss account of one Travis Fleming. The trained assassin you sent after us. You then blow another million to get him to take my old position. And where does accessory to murder fit in all this? Darius Baker, a damn fine agent, was killed by your man Fleming. The bullet in him would be a perfect match to the gun on Fleming if they ran ballistics." Lassiter finished, slamming his hands on the table.

"Tag me in Lassie!" Shawn shouted, jumping back in. "And why go through oh so much trouble? Because you couldn't stand seeing us turn to the light side after all the pain we caused you. You tried to make a Gus safe vault and a me and Dean safe bank, but like bears on a public trash can, we always got in!"

Hartfield couldn't take it anymore, the last few months of his life being laid bare. "You are damn right I did it, all of it! I couldn't stand by and watch you three assholes become part of the law, so I bought the law to snuff you out! But you wouldn't stay down, you just kept coming like always, and like always... MADE MY MONEY AND EFFORTS USELESS!" Hartfield launched up from the chair and attempted to lunge at Shawn.

The gang caught him and restrained him. "Okay, that's all we need to see here. O'Hara, you know what to do."

Juliet gladly stepped forward, cuffs out. "Andrew Hartfield, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law."

As Juliet led him out with Gus and Dean to help, Shawn and Lassiter lingered just a little. "Nice work in there Lassie. You really had him scared." Shawn smiled, proud of their detective work, helped by the paper trail digging of Anna of coarse.

"You did a Hell of a job yourself there, Spencer." Lassiter lightly punched his arm before leaving, a surprised to say the least Shawn still behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A long drive back to the ranch dragged out, but felt kinda good to the gang knowing that the bastards that had made their lives Hell were no longer a problem. After that tape, Hartfield had no hope of winning that case. Especially not when it was his lawyers verse the team Despereaux sent out to make sure what was done was done.

Yet again the team found themselves merrily sitting around the front porch to watch another beautiful sunset. Only this one felt so much better, more free than any sunset they'd ever witnessed.

"That was Karen." Carlton announced walking out of the house, putting his phone back in his pocket. "She's been officially reinstated." Everyone shared a happy sigh of relief or said some kind of "that's great news". "So have you and I, O'Hara."

That was one Hell of a call back to reality. They had spent so much time on the road and on this amazing ranch with the people who became family, they forgot about real jobs.

Shawn watched her with eyes that were waiting for reaction, as if there was a wrong answer.

"Shawn, what are you going to do now that this over?" Juliet asked quietly, feeling that his answer would affect hers.

Shawn thought for a moment, his eyes closed in deep thought. "I've used the term _last job_ quite a few times in the past month, guys. And this time I meant it. I'm going to hang up the old guns, and stay right here on this porch. I'm tired of chasing, and I am _damn tired _of being chased." Shawn paused and scratched his jaw. "I won't tell anyone what to do, I never have. But any of you who want this life here, come and get it."

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and pulled herself to him tightly, kissing his neck and face. "Carlton, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stay. Plant myself for the first time in my life. I'm sorry."

"Gus, where are you going to go now?" Shawn asked, hoping for one certain answer.

"Shawn, you need mw here and you know it. I'm the best planter you've got, and someone needs to watch you time to time so Juliet can have a bit of time off." Gus smiled and bumped Shawn's fist.

"I'm not ready to hang up the guns yet, guys. I'm getting old, I can admit that. But I'm not done yet. Someone has to keep people like you three in check." Lassiter said, pulling up his jacket. "And I think it's time, I get back to that life. It's still a long ride to civilization."

"Lassiter..." Dean began slowly, "if you can swing it, I wouldn't mind coming with you. We'd make a Hell of a team, and I got plenty of miles left in my legs."

"I can't promise you a badge, Winchester... but I will sure as Hell take you with me." Lassiter and Dean shook hands, two old partnerships breaking and a new one forming. "Let's hit that old dusty trail, Winchester." Lassiter said, making his way off the porch.

"Annabelle, it's been a lot of fun." Shawn said hugging the young brunette who's waterworks had started minutes ago.

"I'll see you all soon, I promise." She whispered, taking turns hugging the remaining three.

Annabelle got in and Dean and Lassiter hung on the top of the car, both wearing sunglasses. The two looked at each other and then to Gus, Shawn and Juliet. In unison they said "We don't do goodbyes." They waived, got in, and sped down that dusty trail in the Impala.

Gus patted Shawn and Juliet's shoulders and went into the house, probably to cry in peace.

"Well, I kept my piece. I told you I would fix this, with my life if necessary. And here we are, all of us in one piece." Shawn said, his hands resting on the small of Juliet's back, his eyes full of emotion.

"And now it's my turn to hold my end of the deal. I don't want a life without you, Shawn Spencer. And I never will." The two crashed together in a passionate kiss, almost falling over as their emotions of the past months washed over them... together.

Shawn's hands found the hem of Juliet's t-shirt and began to rub small circles on the warm, soft skin under it. Juliet moaned into his mouth as her hands played sweet havoc in his now mussed up hair.

"Shawn, we're out of toilet paper!" Gus shouted from somewhere in the house, causing Shawn and Juliet to laugh wildly st the diffusion of the situation.

"Gus, be a man!" Shawn yelled back.

"Shawn, I will not use my hand! You must be out of your damn mind!"

"Welcome to our new line of work, Jules." Shawn laughed quietly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I look forward to every minute of it."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**There it is people. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check back later for my next Psych fiction that's frementing in my head. Love you all!**


End file.
